Sinceridad Autocomplaciente
by Isabel Nightray
Summary: En un mundo donde todos mienten, los malvados siempre son los honestos. A veces su honestidad era dañina, y sentía que terminaría con una úlcera por callárselo, pero Mikasa era la única cosa en su vida con la cual se permitía no ser 100% honesto. La verdad alejaba a la gente, y no se podía permitir alejarla a ella. (Spoilers del Manga) Jean x Mikasa.
1. Sinceridad

**Buenas noches, soy nueva en este fandom, apenas terminé el manga hace un mes, y básicamente esto es un experimento, tengo muchas ideas para escribir sobre esto, pero no sé si existe demanda en primer lugar.**

 **Está escrito en perspectiva de Jean, y contiene spoilers del manga (advertidos). No soy dueña ni de mi vida, de Attack on Titan menos.**

 **Escribí esto para mi pinguieditora, no sé si alguien más vaya a leerlo pero sé que ella sí y es su culpa que esté aquí, le doy crédito por la idea con la que cierra el capítulo.**

 **Si leen, favor comenten.**

* * *

 **Sinceridad Autocomplaciente**

Jean Kirschtein era muchas cosas, pero un mentiroso, jamás. Eso nunca le había molestado, tomaba un gran orgullo el ser capaz de decir lo que sea que le pasaba por la mente, indiferentemente de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, eso nunca le había facilitado las cosas en la vida, atrayendo con rapidez atención indeseada de la gente acostumbrada a coexistir en hipocresía mutua.

 _ **En un mundo donde todos mienten, los malvados siempre son los honestos.**_

A él siempre se le había dificultado llevarse bien con las personas gracias a eso, siempre había sido un niño solitario con pocos amigos mientras vivió en Trost, y cuando llegó al pelotón 104 las cosas no fueron exactamente diferentes. Entrando sostuvo una pelea con uno de los chicos más populares del año, desde el primer día.

En toda la honestidad que lo caracterizaba, él no había buscado realmente discutir con Eren Jeager el primer día. Había sido más su inhabilidad a mantener la boca cerrada cuando alguien tenía una opinión opuesta a la suya, y por eso había retirado la ofensa de sus palabras casi en seguida. Su enemistad pudo haber terminado en ese momento, después de todo, le había prometido a su madre que intentaría hacer amigos esta vez. Pero todo se había ido al diablo cuando lo había visto con ella.

Ella. El centro de la mayoría de su toma de decisiones en los últimos años, y la razón por la cual comenzaba a sentirse culpable por su honestidad.

Sus ojos ámbar subieron del plato a medio terminar de comida, y se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra. A su izquierda Sasha intentaba convencer a Connie para que le cediera su pan en compensación a su convalecencia, a su derecha Armin no se veía especialmente bien, mientras era convencido de comer por Eren y una silenciosa Mikasa. Ninguno había notado su especialmente taciturno estado esta noche. Quizás era para mejor.

Después de lavar su plato, tomó aire antes de caminar a la sala donde los superiores estaban encerrados desde que habían vuelto a la cabaña donde se habían escondido por órdenes del comandante Erwin apenas unos meses atrás, pero se sentía como años y años atrás. Él tocó en la entrada con suavidad, y la voz de Hanji le indicó que entrara.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que habían regresado, con las uñas, al mundo dentro de la pared. Con un grupo mucho más reducido y sin el comandante al que le debían su agridulce victoria. Ni Hanji-san y ni el Capitán Levi, habían emitido comentarios sobre las perdidas experimentadas, obviamente dolorosas para ambos, y él egoístamente estaba aliviado de que él al menos no había tenido que revivir una perdida como la de Marco en su pequeño grupo de amigos. Quería a Armin, y no podía evitar alegrarse de que él aún estaba allí, tema que tendría que evitar comentar con sus superiores por el bien de todos.

' _¿Sí?'_ preguntó la voz de Hanji, estaba sentada en el sofá, se había quitado los lentes pero no dejaba de revisar las notas en su regazo. A su lado Levi tomaba una taza de té con los ojos fijos en él.

' _Tengo algo que decir, Hanji-san'_ dijo sin rodeos, preguntándose si debería ser más respetuoso que antes, por cadena de comando. Hanji era comandante ahora, suponía, pese a que nadie lo había dicho de manera oficial, como respetando el fantasma del comandante Erwin.

' _Dilo'_ contestó Levi por ella, dando un sorbo a su té.

' _Durante la mañana, dijeron que comenzaríamos los experimentos con la forma titanizada de Armin a las 600 Hrs., señor. Todo el escuadrón, o lo que queda de él, está pautado a asistir'_ dijo Jean, fijando la vista en Levi que apenas dio indicios de estarlo escuchando, pero no despegaba los ojos de él. Incapaz de convencerse para cambiar de opinión, tomó aire antes de finalmente decirlo _'Con todo respeto, considero que es un error'_

Ambos superiores lo miraron sin comentar nada.

' _Considero que nuestras habilidades como equipo en el campo fueron insuficientes para eliminar al titán armado. No fuimos lo suficientemente buenos. Ni siquiera cerca del nivel del Capitán Levi, y considero que como soldados requerimos más entrenamiento'_

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos minutos, Hanji se colocó los lentes y le envió una sonrisa cansada.

' _Te dije que fue mi decisión'_ comentó, adivinando correctamente el motivo de su preocupación _'Tú me presentaste una opción. Yo consideré que tenías razón y por eso dejé a Reiner vivir. Nadie podía predecir lo que pasó después. No fueron soldados incompletos, el escuadrón entero… ustedes, chicos, lo hicieron bien'_

Las manos de Jean se cerraron con fuerza en puños, mientras miraba a Hanji de manera casi suplicante.

' _Nosotros dudamos porque era Reiner, Hanji-san. Connie y Sasha se rompieron en llanto al verlo caer. Armin me entregó el liderazgo porque no podía manejar la culpa del intento de dialogo con Bertolt, Mikasa… Mikasa dio en el blanco pero si su cabeza hubiese estado clara habría podido acabar con Reiner sin su ayuda. Hanji-san, sino hubiese aparecido usted, todos estaríamos muertos. Y yo… no debí intervenir en su toma de decisiones. Somos inmaduros como escuadrón, y hemos estado permitiendo que nuestras emociones nublen nuestro juicio… Si queremos ganar, si queremos dejar de perder amigos, debemos pelear con una cabeza más firme… Como el Capitán Levi'_

' _Nadie puede pelear como el Capitán Levi'_ dijo Hanji enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

' _Mikasa podría, pero su corazón entra en medio de su juicio'_ soltó él antes de poder evitarlo. Suponiendo que había ofendido a sus superiores, se preparó para ser excusado y partir.

' _Tiene razón'_ dijo Levi, levantándose del sofá.

Sorprendido Jean llevó la mirada al Capitán Levi alzando las cejas. Hanji centró su atención en él, también, girando el rostro a su derecha.

' _Se lo he dicho ya. Toma decisiones apresuradas cuando se trata de Eren y Armin, según viste ya. Dudo que ningún entrenamiento pueda cambiar eso. Pero no podría lastimar dividir el escuadrón'_

Levi y Hanji comenzaron a hablar entre ellos prácticamente ignorando su presencia. Jean apretó los puños, así que no era el único que lo había visto, tan claro como el día, la forma en como Mikasa perdía su eficiente frialdad en instancias criticas cuando se refería a sus amigos.

Esa era la principal razón por la que estaba hablando en contra de sus instintos y buscando más trabajo. No podía evitar quitarse de encima el sentimiento que ella también habría estado dispuesta, como Armin, a entregar su vida por la posibilidad de no perder a Eren. Lo odiaba por eso, por ser lo suficientemente inútil de tener que ser cuidado como una pequeña ave recién nacida. Pero era la realidad, Mikasa necesitaba ser oxigenada de la influencia de esos dos a modo de dejar de creer que su vida entera giraba en torno a Eren.

Ella poseía la fuerza de ser como el Capitán Levi, pero necesitaba dejar ir su codependencia para eso. Estaba consciente de que si sus superiores lo oían, la separarían de los otros dos, y eso no le brindaba ningún sosiego o esperanza, se enteraría que había tenido que ver con él y probablemente lo odiaría por eso. Pero no le importaba, prefería que volviera a odiarlo y perder los comienzos de amistad que los unían desde que se unieron al escuadrón, si eso lograba estar un poco más tranquilo respecto a su sobrevivencia.

Mikasa debía vivir y de algún modo era su trabajo asegurarse que tuviese las mejores posibilidades de hacerlo. Él lo había hecho su trabajo desde que había comenzado a considerarla como un factor en sus decisiones.

' _No puede hacer daño intentar. Estoy cansada de las despedidas'_ dijo Hanji, frotándose las sienes con cansancio _'No necesito a nadie más que a Armin para las pruebas y Eren puede asistirme si necesito sacarlo forzosamente de su forma titanizada. Eren puede trabajar el equipo de maniobras 3D para apoyarme, para que tu pudieras entrenar con los demás'_

Levi asintió.

' _Intentaremos por una semana'_ se volteó hacia Jean _'dile a tus compañeros que todos excepto Armin y Eren deben estar listos a las 600 Hrs. Para un entrenamiento especial conmigo'_

' _Sí, señor'_ dijo haciendo el saludo y retirándose nuevamente.

Una vez en el pasillo, Jean tomó aire alzando la mirada al techo. Quizás acababa de hacer una estupidez. Quizás su requerimiento sólo duraría una semana. Quizás sólo causaría que sus amigos se enojaran con él. Pero no podía evitar que lo valía, todos necesitaban mejorar sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Él no quería morir. No quería ver morir a sus amigos. Y sobre ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que el mundo perdiera a Mikasa Ackerman, quien en toda honestidad, era también el mundo para él.

* * *

El amanecer llegó antes de lo que ninguno esperó. Estaban alineados en la salida de la cabaña esperando las órdenes de Hanji y Levi. Jean había vuelto antes de la hora de dormir para informarles que serían divididos en grupos y recibirían entrenamiento, mientras los experimentos de Hanji ocupaban a Eren y Armin. Nadie había dicho nada, pero Connie inmediatamente había fijado su mirada en la convaleciente Sasha, cuyas heridas no habían cerrado y Mikasa se había tensado a la mención de la separación. Nadie le había preguntado qué tuvo que ver él en eso, pero el hecho de remitir la orden de los superiores parecía ser una señal bastante clara para todos.

' _Creo que tienes razón'_ era la voz de Armin, Jean lo observó de reojo sin comentar nada ' _De todos los que salimos de Trost… sólo quedamos nosotros. Pronto comenzaran a reclutar nuevos soldados, eso puede que sea muy difícil, pese a que recuperamos el muro Maria, me es difícil imaginar que después de experimentar tantas perdidas los soldados están deseosos de unirse a nosotros. Aún si lo hacen… nosotros nos hemos convertido en los experimentados, y cargaremos con esa responsabilidad…'_ Armin guardó silencio por unos instantes, y Jean fijó la vista en él, se veía ojeroso y cansado _'No estamos preparados para esa responsabilidad'_

' _No lo estamos, y quizás nunca lo estemos. Se supone que somos novatos, se supone que aceptemos órdenes de superiores más experimentados. Pero nos quedamos solos con Bert y Reiner, y no estábamos preparados para eso, si no hubiese sido por tu plan todos estaríamos muertos'_

' _Tu plan con Reiner funcionó'_

' _Pero está vivo'_ dijo eso con una mezcla de animosidad y resentimiento _'Tuvimos suerte, Armin. Suerte de que Bertolt no se dio cuenta que lo engañaste. Suerte de que Hanji-san sobrevivió para dar el golpe final con Renier y aun así lo perdimos… No es suficiente'_

' _Tienes razón'_ concordó Armin _'Siempre has sido así'_

' _¿Uh?'_

' _Siempre ves la realidad sin acolchonarla. Por eso estás más capacidad para liderar que yo, por eso te cedí el mando, Jean'_

' _Tienes una mejor cabeza sobre tus hombros que yo. Tus planes salvan vidas'_

' _Espero que el tuyo también las salve'_

Jean prefirió no contestar ya que en ese momento Mikasa acababa de atraer su atención. Estaba teniendo una conversación a susurros con Eren, tan baja como se podía esperar con un chico que tenía la tendencia a gritar con facilidad.

' _Le diré al Capitán que tú y Armin necesitarán mi apoyo. Armin no conoce sus poderes y si pierde el control no se darán abasto'_

Mikasa estaba hablando sin modificar la pose de atención de soldado, y sin desviar la mirada hacia el muchacho, con una voz calmada que fácilmente podría pasar por indiferente para un oído no entrenado.

Jean la conocía mejor. Jean sabía de todas las emociones que se escondían detrás del semblante templado de Mikasa Ackerman. Sabía que debajo de su apático exterior, sus emociones eran un caos por la idea de mantenerse alejada de las dos personas a quien consideraba su familia, sin tener ninguna garantía de que estos estarían bien en su ausencia.

' _Esa no es tu decisión'_ contestó Eren con rapidez, su voz poseía un dejo de indignación apenas imperceptible _'Tenemos órdenes que seguir'_

' _No me siento cómoda alejándome de ustedes'_

' _Somos soldados, Mikasa. Sigue tus órdenes'_

Un silencio corto siguió a esa afirmación.

' _No'_ contestó Mikasa al fin.

' _Mikasa, basta'_

' _Armin podría perder el control y tú podrías necesitar protección'_

Eren giró el rostro hacia ella con un rayo de ira contenida cruzando en sus ojos verdes.

' _No necesito que me supervises. No eres mi madre'_

Mikasa también se había girado hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera responder Jean lo hizo por ella.

' _Eres un idiota'_

Eren inmediatamente centró su atención en él, con las cejas alzadas.

' _¿Qué dijiste?'_

Jean ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una mirada.

' _¿No lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte? Dije que eres un idiota'_

' _No empiecen de nuevo…'_ murmuró Armin, negando con la cabeza.

' _No, realmente creo que el necesita que señalen su idiotez con regularidad. Parece creer que obtener la preocupación de alguien es un insulto, cuando debería estar agradecido de que alguien se preocupe por su inútil llorón trasero'_

Eren parecía listo para comenzar la guerra nuevamente, cuando sintió la presencia del capitán a su espalda.

' _Ya cállense, mocosos'_

' _Capitán'_ Mikasa giró hacia él inmediatamente, girando el cuerpo hacia él y tensando aún más su cuerpo para hacer el saludo respectivo _'Solicito permiso para asistir a Hanji-san en los experimentos'_

' _No'_

' _Pero…'_

' _La respuesta es no'_

' _Armin podría…'_

' _Mikasa, alto'_ interrumpió Eren.

' _Hanji es perfectamente capaz de manejar esto. Tú y los demás vienen conmigo'_ dijo Levi de manera tajante antes que pidieran volver a comenzar a discutir.

La mirada de Mikasa se oscureció inmediatamente y el corazón de Jean se rompió por ella. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca en su defensa, pero su honestidad lo detuvo. Por mucho que no quería verla sufrir, sabía que era para mejor. Giró el rostro al lado contrario para no tener que ver la punzada de dolor en sus ojos, con el corazón dividido entre protegerla y ser el causante de su estrés.

Eso dio fin a la discusión, no tuvieron opción más que dividirse en dos grupos. Hanji partió a las cuevas donde habían practicado con la habilidad de endurecer de Eren. Y, Levi partió con su escuadrón con destino al lado contrario. Ninguno estaba especialmente conversador, Jean se encontró extrañando las conversaciones de Armin, que siempre poseía algo interesante que decir. Sin él ahí, su mirada inevitablemente recaía sobre la taciturna Mikasa.

El Capitán Levi, sentando en lado contrario de la carreta, estaba especialmente pensativo esa mañana, probablemente preguntándose cómo afectaría el futuro de la humanidad no contar con la visión del Comandante Erwin Smith. Sasha y Connie estaban sentados adelante, guiando a los caballos, y la chica patata comenzaba a tener mejor semblante. Mikasa estaba sentada justo a su lado, limpiando su equipo de maniobra 3D en total silencio, algo que obviamente no necesitaba hacer porque todos habían hecho mantenimiento a sus equipos la noche anterior antes de la cena.

' _Lo siento y a la vez no'_ se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, antes de poderlo evitar. Mikasa alzó la mirada hacia él pero no comentó nada _'Sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero es dónde debes estar'_

Dijo las palabras sin pensar, como si su lengua tuviese un cerebro diferente al resto de su cuerpo, y se odió por eso. Lo último que, probablemente, necesitaba Mikasa era que le echara sal a su herida y le recordara su involucramiento en su predicamento. Ella no dijo nada pero él, en toda la gloria de su idiotez, continuó.

' _Podrías ser tan buena con él'_ dijo señalando a Levi con la cabeza _'Si no estuvieras cuidando a Eren 24 x 7. Es una mala utilización de tu talento. Ya quisiéramos los demás ser tan buenos y fuertes como tú'_

Eso pareció conectar algo en la memoria de Mikasa, porque sus ojos se volvieron un poco menos inexpresivos, Jean lo podía notar tan claro como el día. Todas esas pequeñas sutilezas que pasaban desapercibidos para los demás, eran registradas en él como una bitácora diaria.

' _Eren…'_ dijo ella, y él se pateó mentalmente por tener que volver al tema, pero no dijo nada _'Recientemente, Eren dijo que resentía no poder ser tan bueno como yo'_

Jean no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con una pose desencajada.

' _¿Eso es algo que todos ustedes resienten también?'_ preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

' _¡No!'_ contestó Jean, quizás con demasiada rapidez, su cara se colocó un poco roja, pero dio un respingo intentando controlar sus emociones _'Siempre fuiste más fuerte que todos nosotros. Millas y millas mejor que el resto. Pero, yo por lo menos nunca te resentí por eso'_ dijo, e intentó dejar de hablar pero nuevamente su lengua continuó sin su permiso _'Siempre solía decir que tú eras la única que podía superarme a tus anchas'_

Mikasa lo estaba mirando, en ese momento era difícil leer su expresión. Su cara era igual de inexpresiva que siempre, pero sus ojos parecían sorprendidos.

' _Me gusta que seas más fuerte que yo, me da algo que perseguir'_

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, y él estuvo convencido que la conversación había terminado. Sin embargo, al terminar el mantenimiento de su equipo, volvió a sentir sus ojos en él.

' _Gracias'_

' _¿Uh?'_

' _Por no estar intimidado'_

Jean sintió la temperatura de su rostro subir y tomó todo su autocontrol no gritarle que le intimidaba de maneras diferentes, y no precisamente por su fuerza.

A veces su honestidad era dañina, y sentía que terminaría con una úlcera por callárselo, pero esa era la única cosa en su vida con la cual se permitía no ser 100% honesto. La honestidad alejaba a la gente, y no se podía permitir alejarla a ella.

En los meses que habían compartido juntos, había pasado de no ser nada suyo a ser su camarada de armas. Podía ver que ahora confiaba en él de una manera que nunca habría hecho cuando estaban en entrenamiento, e incluso en su poca preocupación sobre sus peleas con Eren podía verlo. Podía ver que al menos ahora, comenzaba a ser un amigo para Mikasa Ackerman. Para alguien que había comenzado siendo no menos que una decoración en la pared, eso significaba un gran avance.

Él no poseía muchas esperanzas respecto a sus claros y aceptados sentimientos por ella, su realismo no le permitía tener ninguna ilusión en ese departamento. Pero al menos ahora existía real camaradería, e incluso amistad entre los dos. Había sentido su preocupación por él en dos eventos aislados ya, y pese a que había sido algo sutil, como caracterizaba la personalidad propia de Mikasa, el hecho de recibir cualquier cosa de ella poseía un inmenso valor para él.

Él no aspiraba a ser el primero de su lista, ni siquiera el segundo. Esos puestos le pertenecían a Eren Jeager y Armin Arlet. Él sólo era Jean Kirschtein, quizás con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo podría alcanzar el tercer puesto, pero eso sería el caso escenario más alentador que podía imaginar. Por un lado era patético pensar en conformarse con tercer lugar con la persona que siempre era el primer pensamiento en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, y con total sinceridad, en cuanto se tratara de Mikasa Ackerman, él cargaría la medalla de bronce con orgullo de permitírsele la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Por ahora eso es todo. Estoy colocándolo como un Oneshot pero es bastante probable que dependiendo del feedback publique más capítulos, tengo planificados 7 en mi cabeza. Espero sus mensajes si es que los hay.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Suficiente

**Hola, hola. Vengo a intentar nuevamente. A ver cómo nos va. Lamento mucho la tardanza, y espero les guste. Muchas gracias a:**

 **Liraaz Nightray: pinguieditora que me hace publicar, por ti escribo Jeankasa y remo tu bote, forever love para ti.**

 **Jessie: muchas gracias, espero siga siendo IC y lógico, y que te guste.**

 **Eyre Mellark** **: espero te guste y me digas que piensas, no hay casi nada de esta pareja, sé que no es popular pero aquí sigo remando el bote.**

 **Harry Ackerman: muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Crimson poppy style** **: me reí mucho contigo, especialmente cuando dijiste que lo necesitabas. Me encantó tu interpretación del Jeankasa, en verdad que sí, puede haber amor sin atosigamiento. Honestamente tampoco entiendo la tendencia a homosexualizar a Jean cuando el tan sinceramente ya nos dijo cuál es su ship. Frienzoneado y todo. Espero te guste, y concuerdo con lo de Eren.**

 **Kimi Deathberry** **: te sientes motivada a seguir SNK, eso me hace sentir feliz. Espero te guste y me encanta ver que no soy la única que le tiene idea a Eren.**

 **Marine: gracias, espero te guste.**

 **Diosa de la Muerte: wow. Nadie más que mi editora me había dejado un RR tan largo, si te soy completamente honesta como Jean esto me motivo a no renunciar a este fanfic. Tus palabras fueron muy amables, y no tan merecidas para mí, pero gracias porque en verdad me estoy esforzando en que sea IC, lo que más me impactó es que dijeras que cambié tu opinión de Jean, porque considero que es un personaje bastante malentendido en el fandom, y es de los personajes más redondos de Isayama. Según Isayama los inteligentes de la 104 son: Armin, Marco, Jean, Renier, Ymir, no lo inventé xD Jean definitivamente es de mis favoritos y el favorito de Isayama, así que sigo esperando cosas de él. Mil gracias por tu hermoso RR, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Suficiente**

' _Quítate de encima, chica patata'_ espetó mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sasha no se había movido después de caer y tenía el trasero sobre su espalda.

' _Todo esto es tu culpa'_ lloriqueó Sasha mientras sostenía su abdomen con cierto temor a que sus puntos se reabrieran.

Jean giró los ojos, en otras circunstancias se habría levantado de golpe sin importarle si Sasha se caía o rodaba por la colina por su ineptitud, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente responsable de que tuviese que realizar un entrenamiento tan pesado en su convalecencia por culpa suya, razón por la cual se había lanzado a atraparla cuando se resbaló de la soga, resultando en la caída de los dos.

' _Mueve tu trasero de mi espalda'_ repitió incorporándose para quedar a gatas, pero Sasha simplemente se quedó sentada sobre él.

' _Deberías llevarme, sé caballero'_

' _Oh, apuesto a que el Capitán Levi le encantaría dejarnos dormir en la lluvia si no completamos el camino por mi caballerosidad inexistente'_ dijo Jean con sarcasmo.

' _Connie me ayudaría'_

' _Connie es un idiota, y eres perfectamente capaz de valerte por ti misma. Así que deja de lloriquear, chica patata'_

Sasha lloriqueó, pero se bajó de su espalda y finalmente él pudo colocarse de pie, sacudiendo su uniforme, la castaña le dio la espalda revisando que no hubiera rastros de sangre en su camiseta, y él sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad, realmente esperaba haberla escudado de la caída, pero si le daba pie a Sasha para que sintiera pena de sí misma, jamás culminarían el entrenamiento, y suponía que esa era la razón por la cual había terminado emparejado con ella en lugar del permisivo Connie. De alguna manera, debía convencerla de que podía terminar por sus propios medios.

Su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra y rogaba al cielo por tomar un baño. Nunca pensó que un entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades como soldado de alguna manera comenzara con el Capitán Levi retirándoles su equipo de maniobra 3D, y abandonándolos en la parte baja de la montaña con una soga y un pico como únicas ayudas para alcanzar el tope. Jean solo podía estar agradecido que Sasha hubiese resbalado en una meseta, porque la última vez que ambos resbalaron habían perdido casi una hora de escalada rodando por la tierra.

Tomó aire de manera profunda y giró sobre sus talones mirando hacía el tope, solo podía esperar que Connie y Mikasa estuvieran más arriba al menos, ya que habían sido dejados del otro lado de la montaña, era imposible saberlo, pero el Capitán Levi había sido muy enfático en que ambos dúos tenían que alcanzar el tope antes del anochecer. Se sentía bastante estúpido, como un recluta de nuevo, y era una extraña sensación de déjà vu a todas las expediciones de la tropa 104, hasta ahora no veía que el Capitán Levi hiciera algo diferente, salvo removerle totalmente el equipo de manobra 3D desde el comienzo, lo cual debía admitir era bastante cruel, estaban tan acostumbrados al equipo que se sentía incompleto sin él, y asumía que sus compañeros sentían lo mismo.

Suspirando, sus manos volvieron a cernirse en la soga que había anclado en un árbol a dos metros por encima de ellos, aseguró sus pies en la piedra antes de impulsarse para subir, con Sasha pisándole los talones, esta vez no resbalaron y alcanzaron el tope inclinado, recogieron la soga. Jean tomó un extremo de la segunda soga y la amarró al lado de su cintura, lanzando el otro extremo a Sasha, quien lo miró desencajadamente.

' _Amarra eso en tu cintura, no quiero tener que bajar a la montaña para recogerte si vuelves a caer'_ le dijo de manera hostil.

' _Pensé que si caía me dejarías al pie de la montaña'_ dijo Sasha, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, amarrando el extremo de la soga en su cintura _'Sí me quieres debajo de toda esa hostilidad'_

Jean le envió una mirada asesina.

' _No puedo volver sin ti, el motivo del entrenamiento es mejorar la eficiencia para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia'_ dijo Jean indignado.

' _Sabía que esto era tu culpa'_ murmuró Sasha, adivinando su participación en el asunto por su ausencia de quejas, él la ignoró para comenzar a escalar a mano, amarrando la soga en su brazo, pero ella volvió a hablar _'Quién diría que el chico que vagueaba en cualquier entrenamiento que no involucrara el equipo de maniobra, de hecho, pediría más trabajo'_

' _Sí, sí, todos hemos cambiado en tres meses, es un maldito misterio mítico'_ dijo Jean con sarcasmo.

' _Quizás aprendiste algo de Eren'_

Jean casi se resbala al escuchar eso.

' _¿Qué podría aprender del bastardo suicida? Más que como ser una delicada flor que debe ser protegida, o cómo maltratar a la chica que daría la vida por él y escudarse detrás de amigos más listos que él'_

' _Oh, vaya rabieta. Solo iba a decir que te preocupas más por los demás que cuando éramos cadetes'_

Jean giró los ojos, comenzando a escalar más rápido, obligándola a soltar un quejido y halar la cuerda para recordarle que estaba convaleciente.

' _¿Sabes cuál es el problema de todos ustedes?'_ preguntó retóricamente, cuando se detuvo en una pequeña meseta de la montaña _'todos creen que Eren es tan fantástico porque nunca piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, eso no es coraje real. Alguien que no entiende las implicaciones de sus estúpidas decisiones, o lo que arriesga al hacer lo que hace, alguien que no sabe lo que puede perder, no es realmente valiente de arriesgarlo. Es simplemente, estúpido. Yo siempre los he valorado más que él, a decir verdad, no me creo lo suficientemente especial para creer que los demás deban morir por mí. La "última esperanza de la humanidad" que nos dejaría sacrificarnos a todos por él, debería aprender de mí'_

Jean soltó todo el monólogo antes de poder analizar lo que decía y que estaba diciéndoselo a Sasha para empezar. No entendía por qué su boca constantemente hablaba sin pedir autorización a su cerebro, no era como si realmente estuviera molesto con Eren, probablemente este ni sabía las implicaciones reales de sus actos en el equipo, o lo que en verdad significaba la rapidez de Armin en ofrecer sacrificarse por él. Probablemente Eren veía todos esos sacrificios como necesarios para la victoria de la humanidad, y no como acciones que personas reales de carne y hueso estaban dispuestas a hacer por él. Realmente dudaba que Eren comprendiera el valor de la vida humana desde la misma perspectiva que él, lo había sabido la primera vez que lo oyó jurar venganza a los titanes, y lo sabía ahora que el finalmente comenzaba a ver las implicaciones de lo que significaría perder a alguien cercano a él en las mismas circunstancias que tantos otros soldados habían muerto en su nombre.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un imbécil y le dio la espalda a Sasha, siendo honesto consigo mismo quizás si estaba molesto con Eren, un poco por Armin y bastante más porque sabía que Mikasa haría lo mismo, estaba furioso por un hipotético… ¿qué tan estúpido era eso?, lo ignoró para continuar escalando.

' _¿Eso… fue sobre Mikasa o Armin?'_ preguntó Sasha.

' _¿Q-Qué?'_

Jean tartamudeó, dando una vuelta de 180 grados hacia ella, quizás no era tan simple a como él le daba crédito. Habría esperado que Armin viera el tren lógico de su arranque, nunca Sasha, jamás Sasha. Pero antes de poder analizar eso algo lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, alarmado, giró sobre sus talones únicamente para recibir otro golpe de algo viscoso en la frente, detrás de él escuchó a Sasha hacer un quejido similar mientras algo se estampaba en frente también. Jean retiró la sustancia viscosa de su frente con un gesto de asco, era roja y parecía ser una baya. Desde ahí pudo observar al Capitán Levi unos metros más arriba, totalmente equipado con el equipo de maniobra, mirándolos de manera desaprobatoria.

' _Ambos están muertos. Vuelvan al fondo de la montaña y comiencen de nuevo, mocosos'_

' _¡¿Qué?!'_ soltaron los dos a la vez.

' _Se distrajeron y fueron estúpidos. Si fuera un titán habría podido comerlos a ambos, si no tienen esperanza contra bayas, menos contra balas. Al fondo de la montaña, ahora, y si no llegan al tope para el atardecer ninguno de los dos va a comer hoy'_

Despareció, con sorprendente rapidez, dejando a ambos sumamente confundidos por unos segundos, de repente Jean sintió un fuerte tirón en el abdomen y viendo que Sasha se disponía a bajar casi corriendo por la colina y haciéndolos rodar a ambos, aparentemente ya estaba motivada.

' _Vas a hacer que nos caigamos, chica patata, cálmate'_ gritó Jean, corriendo para seguirle el paso, pero sosteniéndose de las rocas para no caer rodando como un barril _'¡Sasha!'_

' _¡Cierra la boca, cara de caballo! ¡No voy a quedarme sin comer!'_

' _¿Cómo me…? Eso es todo, soltaré la cuerda y la próxima vez que resbales…'_

La castaña tropezó y rodó colina abajo, haciendo que Jean fuera impulsado hacia adelante también, con rapidez el muchacho se colgó de una rama a su derecha y paro la caída quedando casi suspendido en aire con una Sasha colgada por la soga de su cintura como un saco de patatas.

' _¡Maldición!'_ Jean respiró entrecortado, pataleando en el aire, su mirada se fijó abajo y por un segundo todo giró con vértigo _'¡Eres una tonta, salvaje e inconsciente, debería dejarte caer! ¿Me escuchaste? Si suelto la soga serás una papa estrellada, Sasha!'_

Pero Sasha no estaba prestándole atención, había encontrado un racimo de bayas en una rama cercana a su lugar de caída e, ignorando completamente el conato de su caída, comenzó a meter las bayas moradas en su boca. Jean suspiró con frustración, era como pelear con el muro, balanceando su cuerpo para subir a una parte plana, e impulsándose con los brazos hasta subirse por completo logró quedar en un pedazo de tierra firme. Observó a Sasha desde arriba de manera desaprobatoria.

' _Espero que estén envenenadas'_ le dijo, enviándole una mala mirada _'No voy a subirte, así que hazlo sola usando la cuerda'_

Sasha le sacó la lengua enviándole una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras colocaba todas las bayas en su boca y comenzaba a escalar por la cuerda con bastante facilidad, él esperó que ella subiera y la impulsó cuando alcanzó el tope. Ambos se sacudieron la tierra antes de suspirar y comenzar nuevamente el camino hacia abajo.

' _Realmente espero que a Mikasa y Connie les esté yendo mejor'_

* * *

Por algún milagro, Jean y Sasha se las arreglaron para alcanzar el tope de la montaña antes del anochecer, luego de desarrollar un sistema intermitente de escalado usando una segunda soga, diseñado por Jean, y una muy buena puntería para lanzar las rocas de anclaje de parte de Sasha. El Capitán Levi los esperaba en el tope, había aparecido en tres ocasiones diferentes de su ascenso para lanzarles bayas que habían logrado esquivar utilizando unos pedazos de tronco como escudo que Jean había recogido del suelo.

' _Nada mal, mocosos'_ murmuró el Capitán, antes de darles la espalda y partir al lado contrario.

Sasha y Jean relajaron el saludo militar, apenas él se alejó, y se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustos. La muchacha se había estado quejando de que el entrenamiento era una total pérdida de tiempo, pero él tenía que disuadir, pese a haberlo odiado tanto como ella, no podía negar todos los beneficios que había notado. No solo, había mejorado su trabajo conjunto con Sasha, sino que habían inventado una manera más eficiente de mantener sus ritmos controlados y desarrollado una manera nueva de escalar más eficientemente, mejorado su puntería con objetos pesados para el anclaje de la soga, e incluso se las habían arreglado para usar la naturaleza como escudo de las bayas del capitán Levi. No podía negar que aprendieron bastante. Sabía perfectamente que el talento del Capitán Levi y Mikasa era algo innato que ningún entrenamiento podría replicar en ellos, sin embargo, tal y como él había asegurado que su mentor 'Kenny' había hecho con él, se había encargado de brindarles una nueva perspectiva para estudiar las cosas y utilizar todo lo que tuvieran cerca para resolver sus problemas inmediatos, si eso no eran herramientas de supervivencia, él no sabía cómo más llamarles.

' _¡Se tardaron, perdieron ante este genio!'_ Jean alzó la mirada, no lo había escuchado llegar, de pronto Connie estaba arrodillado frente a ellos.

' _Es porque tuviste a Mikasa, yo tuve que cargar con Jean'_

El muchacho giró los ojos y se colocó de pie, sacudiéndose de la tierra.

' _¡Jean tuvo que ser tu niñera todo el camino, y la próxima vez no me molestaré!'_ le dijo con vehemencia, Sasha le sacó la lengua con pose infantil, mientras Connie soltaba una carcajada.

La mirada ámbar del muchacho surcó el campamento para solo ubicar al capitán Levi junto al fuego. Su corazón dio un vuelco y frunció el ceño volviendo a girar hacia Connie, que ya entregaba su bandeja de ración a Sasha y estaba alcanzándole una a él, mientras conversaba de su experiencia subiendo la montaña.

' _¿Dónde está Mikasa?'_ preguntó de manera vehemente, sin dejar de buscarla con el rabillo del ojo.

' _No lo sé. Llegamos hace rato y no la he visto'_ dijo Connie _'creo que mencionó algo sobre agua, ahora que lo mencionas'_

Jean frunció el ceño, insultando mentalmente la poca retentiva de su compañero e intentó pelear el instinto de correr a buscarla, como lo resistía normalmente. Después de todo, generalmente Armin o Eren, o ambos, estarían con ella, pero ahora ninguno estaba aquí y seguramente estaba sola, y eso era básicamente su culpa también. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser asunto suyo, después de todo Mikasa no le había solicitado su ayuda, ni siquiera conversaba con él de manera regular y menos a solas. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de correr a buscarla, sabía que no era su lugar. Soltando un suspiro, se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a comer su comida en silencio, sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros a menos que expresamente pidieran su opinión.

El entrenamiento fue tan cansado que sus compañeros se desplomaron a dormir y roncar apenas sus cabezas tocaron el saco de dormir, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte. Mikasa aún no había aparecido y era incapaz de dejar de pensar en eso, una parte de él incluso se había convencido de que había utilizado el equipo de maniobra para huir de vuelta a la cabaña en busca de Eren y Armin, y ese pensamiento no lo dejaba poder dormir. Maldiciendo, se colocó de pie, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del Capitán Levi que seguía despierto junto al fuego.

Caminó de manera directa hasta el riachuelo, únicamente pensando en verla de lejos y poder calmar su cabeza para dormir, pero al alcanzar el ruido del agua la encontró sentada en una alta piedra de color gris con la vista clavada en la luna, y sus ojos se clavaron en él de manera inmediata. Sin darse cuenta, balbuceó, y sus pies se detuvieron, pero ella no retiró la mirada de él.

" _Seguramente se pregunta qué hago aquí"_ adivinó, intentando ubicar una excusa con rapidez, se aclaró la garganta avanzando hacia el riachuelo, agachándose, mojó sus manos en el agua y la esparció sobre su cara. Lo había hecho por habito, pero apenas el agua tocó su piel le recordó lo mucho que había querido quitarse la tierra desde que alcanzó el tope de la montaña, sin pensarlo mucho, enjuagó sus manos y esparció más agua en su cara incluso mojando un poco su cabello. El agua fría extrañamente le había hecho sentir mejor, de pronto se sentía energizado y sin ganas de volver a dormir.

No quiso levantar la mirada, pero sabía que ella ya no estaba mirándolo y había vuelto a su silenciosa contemplación de la luna. Se sentó al borde del río, junto a la roca sobre la cual ella estaba, más dos metros y medio por encima de él y clavó la vista en la luna, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había contemplado la luna en paz, y pese a que existían muchas cosas dentro de su mente, sobre cosas que conocía o suponía de su última expedición con los Scouts, las noches de tranquilidad en ese trabajo eran tan lejanas, que se permitió volver a observar el cielo en silencio como cuando era niño y su madre le inventaba historias sobre las luces brillantes que decoraban el manto índigo sobre sus cabezas.

Sintiendo un nuevo impulso infantil, tomó una rama cercana y comenzó a garabatear en la tierra con ella. No recordaba haber dibujado desde que habían abandonado el campamento del escuadrón 104, no recordaba haber renunciado al hobby de manera consiente, pese a que solía dibujar todo el tiempo cuando era niño, apenas entró a la carrera militar su ocasión de hacerlo era cada vez más lejana hasta que había desaparecido después del ataque a Trost y la muerte de Marco. Vivir el horror tan de cerca, de alguna manera, había eliminado parte de la luz del mundo, y aunque odiara admitirlo, lo había cambiado bastante, para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, y pese a lo que aseguraban sus compañeros, sus pensamientos no eran tan diferentes, aunque sus decisiones discordaban bastante de sus deseos. A veces era una maldición, poder ver tantos escenarios y dudar siempre sobre si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sabía que estaba exactamente donde debería estar, y aun así no podía evitar extrañar partes de él que fueron quedando relegadas en el camino, como esta. Dibujar solía ser una parte tan grande de él, quizás debería retomarla, no porque fuera exactamente bueno, sino porque a veces era necesario mantener tu individualidad incluso en un grupo tan cerrado, y él más que nadie conocía la importancia de eso.

' _¿Esa soy yo?'_

Su voz lo tomó tan de sorpresa que se incorporó hasta arrodillarse en la tierra. Su mirada subió hasta la roca, donde ella seguía sin moverse, pero observaba el espacio de tierra frente a él con curiosidad. Los ojos de Jean también fueron al dibujo y sus manos se cerraron con frustración. No había estado pensando, sus manos se habían movido solas, y era obvio por qué. La había dibujado muchas más veces de las que consideraba siquiera posible. Era ella, lo hiciera apropósito o no, y no sería exactamente capaz de negárselo ni siquiera con su mejor intento de mentira. Era su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos.

' _Ah… sí'_

Se odió a sí mismo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero ella no comentó nada más, sin embargo tampoco retiró los ojos del dibujo.

' _¿Cómo… cómo es que puedes verlo desde ahí_ _?'_

' _Tengo buenos ojos. Puedo visualizar a un enemigo a muchos metros de distancia'_ comentó con cierta indiferencia.

' _Que talento tan útil'_ comentó volviendo la vista al dibujo y agregando unos detalles más con la rama, colocando una sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

Un movimiento y sonido sordo a su izquierda le hizo notar que Mikasa había descendido de la roca a su lado. Sus manos se contrajeron de la impresión y soltó la rama, mientras alzaba la mirada a ella, que seguía con la vista clavada en su dibujo.

' _No sabía que podías dibujar'_

' _Si, bueno, te pierdes bastante cuando pasas todo tu tiempo persiguiendo a Eren'_

Reprimió el deseo de golpearse la frente, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y no podía recogerlas. La miró de reojo, recogiendo la rama y esperando que se fuera dando la conversación por zanjado, sin embargo, ella no se movió, seguía viendo el dibujo con atención.

' _¿Realmente me veo así?'_ preguntó con una voz tan baja que él dudó sobre si en verdad había hablado o lo había imaginado.

Jean pasó su vista del dibujo a ella, sin poder evitar sonreír.

' _Sí, es decir… no soy especialmente talentoso ni nada, pero… sí… se ve como tú'_

La mirada de Mikasa se suavizó por un segundo, miró el dibujo de manera fija por unos instantes más, alzó la vista a la luna y giró sobre sus talones.

' _Buenas noches, Jean'_

Se despidió antes de partir al campamento. La sonrisa en su rostro no se borró mientras terminó el dibujo, ni cuando se levantó para volver a su bolsa de dormir. Extrañamente, sentía que recoger una parte de sí mismo había rendido algunos frutos, al menos para que notaran que existía.

* * *

Cuando despertó aún estaba oscuro, seguía medio dormido, giró sobre su cuerpo y cayó pegando la frente al tronco de un árbol, reprimió un quejido de dolor, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, llevando la mano izquierda a su frente, fue entonces que notó que no podía mover su brazo derecho. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, bajando para notar una soga que inmovilizaba su brazo a su espalda, y miro a su alrededor, ubicando al Capitán Levi a unos metros de distancia mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

' _Hay un cuchillo en el tope del árbol. Sube y corta la soga'_

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron más, seguramente había entendido mal, seguramente este no era parte del entrenamiento.

' _¿Señor?'_ aventuró confundido.

' _Hay un cuchillo en el tope del árbol. Sube y corta la soga'_ repitió Levi con fastidio.

' _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que escale un árbol con una mano… señor?'_

Levi le dio la espalda, suspirando.

' _Los titanes no son buenos escalando, si tu equipo de maniobra falla, quizás así logres vivir diez minutos más. Cómo sobrevivir con un brazo, pues, Erwin se las arregló'_ el tono de su voz fue extrañamente sombrío al decir eso.

Levi se alejó caminando hacia su izquierda, y él asumió que no era el único que había sido movido mientras dormía para despertar en esas condiciones. Solo podía imaginar cómo había transcurrido el asunto con Mikasa, y podía asumir que la muchacha habría aceptado voluntariamente, no podía imaginar a nadie intentando amarrar a Mikasa Ackerman dormida. Suspiró, saliéndose del saco de dormir y colocándose de pie, apoyando su cuerpo en el árbol. No tenía zapatos, y una mano menos. Su mente le decía que sin el capitán supervisándolo, podría hacer trampa para soltar su brazo, pero no veía la lógica en engañarse a sí mismo con un entrenamiento que había requerido él mismo y que bien podría ser un escenario posible.

Analizó sus posibilidades por unos segundos, no podía solo arreglárselas intentando a ciegas, eso ocasionaría muchas caídas innecesarias. Quizás si tomaba suficiente impulso podría colgarse de la rama más baja, sin embargo, no sabía si un brazo sería suficiente para impulsar el peso de su cuerpo o si tendría que confiarse de sus piernas para ello, lo cual sería más difícil pero seguro. Quizás podría pararse de manos y enlazar las piernas en la rama. Sus ojos giraron mientras tomaba una decisión, ninguna opción se sentía especialmente fácil.

De alguna manera lo consiguió relativamente más rápido de lo que habría esperado, sorprendiéndose gratamente, pero ya había amanecido cuando lo hizo. En el tope del árbol encontró sus zapatos, su mantilla verde y su equipo de maniobra 3D, cortó la soga liberando su brazo y bajó para terminar de colocarse el equipo. El capitán Levi estaba abajo esperándolo con una pose desinteresada.

' _Usa el equipo de maniobra 3D para alcanzar el tope aquella montana'_ señaló el horizonte a su izquierda donde había una más alta que en la que se encontraban _'hice una marca en el medidor de carga de gas de tu tanque. Quiero que uses la menor cantidad de gas posible, pero que alcances el tope lo más pronto posible. Lanza una bengala verde cuando llegues'_

Jean hizo el saludo colocando el puño en su pecho, aceptando la nueva orden y colocándose inmediatamente en marca. Resultó que su entrenamiento el día de ayer escalando sin equipo, le había hecho impulsarse con más fuerza de los puntos de impulso en los árboles, usando el tren inferior de su cuerpo. Efectivamente, se estaba moviendo más rápido que antes, y estaba seguro de no estar gastando más gas del acostumbrado para lograrlo.

Jean siempre había sido especialmente bueno para el equipo de maniobra, y era en esto que había concentrado sus años de entrenamiento en el escuadrón 104, pero podía sentir los frutos de los consejos de Levi en el modo automático que su cuerpo se movía ahora: más ligero, como el cauce de un río, una segunda naturaleza. Alcanzó el tope y lanzó una bengala como había sido instruido, y no se sorprendió de encontrarla ya a ella ahí. Obviamente había llegado primero que él, y estaba feliz por esto. Si todo ese entrenamiento servía para darle al menos un 10% más de probabilidades de sobrevivir, se daría por bien servido. Era suficiente para él.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte, y esperando por Connie y Sasha, que deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Podía observarla de reojo, de pie mirando en la misma dirección, pero sin mirar nada en realidad. Él sabía que en realidad estaba inmersa en pensamientos, le gustaba eso de ella. La mayoría de sus camaradas pensaban que Mikasa era apática, cuando en realidad para él, siempre se veía inmersa en pensamientos que no compartía con nadie.

Un suspiro se atoró en su garganta, siempre había deseado que compartiera esos pensamientos con él, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a la imposibilidad de ese deseo. Era difícil mentirte a ti mismo, cuando la verdad estaba tan clara como el día.

Por alguna razón desconocida, pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de sus compañeros apareciera. Mikasa terminó sentándose a su lado y él comenzó a aburrirse con la inactividad. Ambos comieron su ración de comida en silencio, y Jean terminó sacando un pedazo de papel y carbón que no había usado en anos, resuelto a retomar su hábito de dibujar.

Primero se sintió realmente intimidado ante el hecho de dibujar cerca de ella, nunca había dibujado a gusto cerca de nadie más que Marco, con una tendencia a esconder su hobby como si fuese insultante, por temor a que se burlaran de él, pero sabía que ella no lo haría, y dejando eso de lado comenzó a dibujar nuevamente perdiendo su vista en la belleza del paisaje para tomar inspiración, sus manos se movieron sobre el papel con rapidez, comenzando a señalar la silueta montañosa del bosque.

Ella abrazó sus piernas y perdió la vista en el horizonte, y él no pudo evitar observarla por varios minutos en silencio. La luz del sol le daba en un ángulo suficientemente directo para hacer que destellos dorados rebotaran en el brillo natural de su cabello, la bufanda roja escondía la parte inferior de su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban igual que siempre: llenos de intensa emoción acallada. Se veía hermosa y complicada a la vez, como un particularmente complicado juego de ajedrez donde ella era la reina del tablero.

Sus manos se movieron sobre el papel por inercia, y abandonando la silueta de las montañas, se encontró dibujándola a ella de nuevo. Lo que comenzó como un rudimentario bosquejo de su rostro, fue tomando forma poco a poco para convertirse en un retrato bastante detallado, y muy diferente a los retratos que solían hacer para sus identificaciones en el ejército, de alguna manera había logrado dar vida a sus ojos en el papel, tratando de hacerlos brillar de alguna manera cercana en plano a como brillaban para él cada vez que la miraba. Fue en este proceso que notó que el brillo de sus ojos había descendido un poco, sus pensamientos parecían haberse vuelto oscuros.

' _Mikasa…'_

Su voz fue tan baja que fue una verdadera sorpresa que se volteara hacia él.

' _¿Te encuentras bien?'_

Ella dudó por tanto tiempo en contestar que él creyó que no lo haría, y para el momento que abrió la boca, él ya había vuelto a su dibujo.

' _Estoy preocupada'_ dijo con un susurro.

' _Por Eren, claro'_ completó él.

' _Por Armin'_ corrigió ella _'Eren… puede ser brusco con él, a veces, y no creo que este manejando bien lo que pasó con Bertolt'_

Jean la observó por un instante en silencio.

' _Armin puede ser más fuerte que todos nosotros. Mentalmente, es demasiado listo para dejarse derrumbar por su propia mente'_

Ella pareció analizar sus palabras por un instante, antes de dar un leve asentimiento.

' _Armin debe estar concentrado en Eren, y en lo que pueda estar recordando'_ dijo.

' _Y tú también'_ completó él, y ella no lo corrigió.

' _Estoy preocupada por Eren también, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar entre ellos si yo no estoy'_

Jean dudó por un instante antes de hablar.

' _No estoy seguro de comprender'_

' _No quiero que discutan sin que pueda estar ahí para intervenir'_

' _¿Por qué discutirían?'_

Mikasa no contestó y por un momento él se preguntó si esa no era parte de la información clasificada que no habían compartido sus superiores. Probablemente así era, y él no consideraba justo interrogarla para que la compartiera. Continuó su dibujo por unos minutos más, y luego lo dobló por la mitad colocándose de pie, podía ver a Connie ya en la distancia, acercándose a ellos. Alargó el papel hacia Mikasa, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _Tus ojos me gustan más cuando no te ocupas de tantos pensamientos tristes'_

Su cara se había puesto tan roja como la bufanda de ella, pero al menos no había tartamudeado al hablar, eso ya era ganancia. Se aclaró la garganta, y se enderezó apenas ella tomó el dibujo y lo abrió observándolo con atención. Él no esperó ver su reacción y avanzó para alcanzar a Connie que ya pisaba delante de ellos disparando una bengala.

Extrañamente ese amor no correspondido lo había hecho ser menos egoísta, no le interesaba saber si ella sentiría algo al escuchar sus palabras o ver su dibujo, a decir verdad, si lograba retirar de su mente los pensamientos que oscurecían su mirada, aunque solo fuera por un instante, para él eso sería suficiente. Sería bastante si pudiera hacerla sonreír, aunque solo fuera una vez, para sentir que su existencia tenía algo de sentido al orbitar cerca de ella. Traer el brillo de vuelta a sus ojos con una distracción tonta y momentánea, quizás era tonto, pero por ahora, era suficiente.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es SUFICIENTE por ahora :) espero les guste el capítulo. Saludos.**


	3. Esperanza

**Hola. Bueno, este capítulo está ubicado después del capítulo del manga donde reciben sus medallas. Y en realidad ya había soltado el fanfic, pero no sé luego de que fueron al mar me puse sensible (también quiero escribir de eso) y lloriqueé con mi editora tipo: NUESTROS BEBES LLEGARON AL MAAAAAAAAAAR… y bueno. Heme aquí. Agradezcamos a Isayama por el respiro, y en verdad estoy bien molesta por los time skip que se están lanzando, que noventa capítulos del manga pasan en 3 meses y bum parece que ahora pasaron cuatro años y yo KEHHHH? O sea, necesito contexto, ¿y si mi Jeankasa estaba en ese skip? ¡NO! Necesito respuestas. Así que estoy escribiendo. Y aquí estoy, y es genial y no me odien, y escríbanme RR's.**

 **Liraz Nightray: que hubo, pingüi? A qué hora derretimos la nieve? Amé tu RR. Tuvo de todo, amor a Sasha, amor a Levi, y claro amor a Jean, porque es que nuestro Jean canta con la verdad. Ya llegó lo que esperabas con el rollito de canela en acción, y poco a poco ahí vamos. No puedo forzar el rio porque se revienta.**

 **Gene15: Oh wow, tu RR fue tan largo, he recibido RR largos en este fic y me hace querer correr a un barranco y gritar de felicidad. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste. Estoy muy de acuerdo con tu análisis de Mikasa como clásico personaje masculino de anime, y de Jean tan hablachento es su complemento. Se completan. Me encantó eso de que lo ibas a inyectar tú, fue tan badass. Alguien más que quiere jamaquear a Eren, bienvenida al club, aquí tienes tu camiseta y tus banderas de Jeankasa con eren vestido de Blancanieves. A Jean le gustan las Mikasas, amen. Qué mala fuiste con Bert, me encanta. Espero te guste.**

 **Vkate: muchas gracias, estuve a punto de contestar el primer RR para decirte que había otro capítulo y luego vi que leíste los dos. Que linda eres, alindándome. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **IselaRives: Me estoy esforzando mucho en que la ship no sea forzada, o sea, no quiero metérselas a fuerza por la garganta, hay que dejar que las cosas pasen (¿** **?** **), espero te haya gustado, y te guste este.**

 **Crimson poppy style: que inusual Nick, me gusta, muchas gracias, estoy tratando de ser sutil porque no quiero empujar el ship, poco a poco xDDD que bueno que te gusten las personalidades y espero te guste el cap.**

 **GreenIllusions: te conozco del fandom Mimato,** **¿** **no? Eres tan linda, que bueno que te gustara la narración, y que Jean te parezca como el original. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **Flame's Child: gracias, al final decidí que no sería un oneshot, pero no sé si lo corte en sólo bromance. El tiempo dirá. Espero te guste el capítulo!**

 **Marine: gracias, que amorosa. Espero te guste el fic.**

 **Jessie: a mí también me encanta la ship, espero te entretenga el cap.**

 **Diosa de la muerte: Oh, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte conmigo, esperaría tu RR meses sin problema, es tan largo y substancioso. Y de paso me enviaste un mensaje para avisar que tardarías, nadie nunca había hecho eso, me sentí tan incrédula y en la quinta nube. El orden de inteligencia estaba en una entrevista que le hicieron a Isayama el año pasado, pero no es orden, le preguntaron quiénes son los más inteligentes de la tropa 104 y el contesto: Armin, Marco, Jean, Ymir y Reinier, pero no creo que haya sido en orden, o al menos él no lo aseguró. Sasha es una fuente de amor, ella soporta todo menos que la dejen sin comer, y los regaños de Jean caen en oídos sordos. Jean está enamorado, y es amor de verdad con todas sus letras. Tranquila por la tardanza, igual sí continué, espero te guste el cap.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste el cap a todas y me digan que pensaron.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Esperanza**

" _Eso definitivamente fue un sollozo"_

Estaba llorando. La realización lo golpeó como un muro de ladrillos. Su respiración se atoró dentro de su garganta como si alguien le hubiese cortado el flujo de aire de golpe, se detuvo y dio marcha atrás lo más sigiloso de lo que fue capaz alejándose de la puerta entreabierta apretando la carpeta de papeles contra su pecho.

' _Te escuché la primera vez, Jean'_ dijo la voz de Hanji antes de que pudiese volver a tocar la puerta.

Jean cerró los ojos con pesadez, mientras cruzaba el umbral intentando empujar las palabras para salir de su boca, no habló lo suficientemente rápido y Hanji lo hizo por él.

' _Voy a necesitar que transcribas mis notas de la reunión, últimamente… mi escritura se ve demasiado desordenada para presentarla como informe, y Mobilt era el que solía…'_

' _Lo haré esta misma tarde, Hanji-san'_ se apresuró a decir, al ver que ella parecía haberse quedado ida en un pensamiento. Estaba dándole la espalda, pero podía verla acomodar el parche y lente en sus ojos por el reflejo de la ventana.

' _Deja tus transcripciones sobre la mesa, las leeré más tarde'_ dijo Hanji con voz monótona.

Jean avanzó hasta dejar la carpeta junto al cuaderno abierto donde Armin había escrito los recuentos de las memorias de Eren, pero había sido él quien había transcrito el diario de Grisha Jaeger, antes de que Hanji colocara el original en manos de los líderes del gobierno, juntos habían sido suficiente para poner el mundo dentro de los muros completamente de cabeza. Estaba agradecido de que haber conocido la información, y aún más de que los líderes decidieran hacer la información pública. Todos merecían saber en qué estaban metidos, a sabiendas de que toda sombra de vida como la conocían podía desaparecer para siempre en más de una manera.

Él aún tenía problemas envolviéndose en toda la información revelada, desde asimilar el atraso del mundo que vivían a como los enemigos eran cada vez más numerosos y ambiguos. Para él la peor revelación había sido comprender de manera irrefutable que había estado matando humanos todo el tiempo, y que toda su batalla moral de hacerlo o no había sido completamente irrelevante, la noticia lo había golpeado con un sabor agridulce que viraba entre haberlo sabido todo el tiempo y no ser capaz de asimilarlo en su mente completa.

Era un asesino. Todos lo eran. Pero era normal, la gente muere en la guerra. Nadie lo llama homicidio cuando están en guerra, y sin embargo, para él era difícil dibujar la línea de diferencia. Lo cual si lo analizaba era estúpido, había arreglado sus problemas éticos con asesinar vidas humanas el día que Armin lo hizo por salvar la suya, y él entendió que no tenía opción, que era selección natural. Pero la idea de contar cuantos titanes habían muerto en sus manos, y hacer la conversión a vidas humanas, aún le hacían sentir deseos de lavar sus manos más que metafóricamente llenas de sangre.

Sus ojos volvieron a subir a Hanji que había girado hacia él, y trató de mantener la cabeza en todas las obligaciones que la comandante de la legión tenía para él, nunca se había dado cuenta de que Mobilt tuviese tantas actividades, y a la vez le parecía estúpido no imaginarlo sabiendo que Hanji era la mano derecha del comandante Erwin, y que ahora aparte de todas sus obligaciones tenía las de Erwin también.

No sabía exactamente como sentirse sobre su nueva 'promoción', no sabía con claridad si era un voto de confianza o uno de desconfianza.

Habría supuesto una y mil veces, que sería Armin Arlet quien ocupara el lugar que estaba llenando él actualmente. Empezando por el hecho de que Hanji había sido muy clara en decir que ambos compartirían el legado de Erwin Smith de ahora en adelante, continuando por el hecho de que Armin era el cerebro de la 104 y en consecuencia de los nuevos 'veteranos' de la legión, y rematando por el hecho de que Armin siempre pareció llevarse mejor con Hanji que él, tanto a la hora de hacer teorías y planes, como en el área de estudio.

Jean no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado él en esta situación. Por qué él, esa era una pregunta que se hacía a diario, mientras revisaba transcripciones, redactaba planes de batalla y replicaba los dibujos de Mobilt para adaptar las nuevas ideas de Hanji a los nuevos armamentos, al menos era mejor dibujando que su predecesor, pero dudaba seriamente que lo superara en los demás, aunque ciertamente se estaba esforzando, y él tenía que lidiar con una Hanji… diferente. Tanto preguntarse había concluido en él pensando que quizás esta era la manera de Hanji de castigarlo por sus dudas ante Reinier y sus ideas de entrenamiento al volver del muro María. Quizás sólo lo quería ocupado para que no causara más problemas, y él no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

Eventualmente Hanji terminó su lista de sus tareas, y él asintió con energía.

' _En seguida, Hanji-san'_ dijo.

' _También quiero que envíes una comisión de scouts a revisar la regularidad del arma colocada en el gate de Trost. Habla con la reserva'_

' _En seguida, Hanji-san'_ repitió.

Colocó su puño derecho en el pecho preparándose para salir, dando el asunto por terminado. Pero no pudo, algo lo detuvo. Se aclaró la garganta y avanzó sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre la mesa, justo en frente de su comandante, podía sentir a su madre juzgándolo si se iba de ahí sin darle algún tipo de consuelo, no podía manejar chicas llorando.

' _Lo lamento, Hanji-san, haré más ruido la próxima vez'_ le dijo casi en un susurro.

Hanji le envió una media sonrisa, tomando el pañuelo, y él se retiró sin decir nada más. No estaba seguro por qué estaba llorando, pero ciertamente le sobraban las razones, si él sentía ganas de patalear como un niño de vez en cuando por la presión, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo se podía estar sintiendo Hanji. Las reuniones con el comité eran largas, nadie parecía estar de acuerdo sobre cómo lidiar con la amenaza latente, y ciertamente sus recursos para hacerle frente eran más que limitados. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que la persona que necesitaban para una estrategia así, había muerto en Shiganshina, y Jean sólo esperaba que el trio responsable de que no fuese así no escuchara eso tan seguido a como él lo hacía.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor, más por habito que por hambre real, pero prefería comer ahora a luego separarse de su trabajo por ella. Sus compañeros ya estaban ahí en la mesa más lejana del comedor, y vestidos de civil a diferencia suya. Él había tenido que pasar la mañana acompañando a Hanji al palacio de gobierno, mientras ellos se habían quedado. No pudo ver al Capitán Levi por ningún lado, haciéndole creer que sus compañeros tenían el día libre de entrenamiento.

Nadie más comía con el grupo de la legión, como si de pronto todos fueran tóxicos, y nadie más en las otras ramas militares quisieran contagiarse de lo que fuera que era lo que tenían.

Aún no se habían hecho reclutamientos para la legión, y el sospechaba que eso era porque los enemigos ahora eran humanos, y con las armas que Hanji había creado en Trost, se desharían de los titanes restantes sin combatir, y la idea de salir fuera del muro a explorar, a no parecía ser una rama lógica del sistema militar. No sabía si eso significaba que los exploradores habían quedado obsoletos, o que esto conllevaría un total nuevo rumbo para la legión, y a veces le dolía la cabeza tratar de descubrir cuál sería ese rumbo.

Ciertamente, los miembros de la legión eran los únicos con experiencia peleando humanos, considerando que habían acabado con el grupo de Kenny Ackerman, pero no podía evitar pensar que aun practicando con esa clase de equipos, y siguiendo los nuevos diseños de Hanji para mejorar los puntos débiles, aún no sería suficiente para estar dolorosamente superados en número.

Se sentó entre Sasha y Armin, ignorando la inmediata pregunta de Sasha sobre si se comería su pan y girando el rostro hacia Armin con pesadez, sacó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo de la correa de su uniforme y lo colocó junto al rubio, que ni siquiera se estaba molestando en fingir que comía, al sentir el movimiento, Armin retiró la vista de Eren para tomar el cuaderno y ojearlo.

' _Me gustaría tu opinión'_ anunció mientras mordía de manera ausente su pan, e ignoraba la mirada de tragedia de Sasha.

' _No sé por qué, eres mucho mejor dibujando de lo que yo jamás podría hacer'_ contestó Armin mirando de manera ausente los dibujos.

' _Me refería al diseño. Eres más listo que yo, y quizás puedas ver algo que Hanji-san no'_

Armin fijó sus ojos azules en el por un instante, como si intentara decidir si era un requerimiento real o estaba siendo amable con él.

' _En verdad estoy solicitando tu ayuda, no soy especialmente conocido por ser condescendiente o amable'_ le dijo con fastidio, girando los ojos.

Armin le envió una sonrisa que aún no llegó a sus ojos, mientras tomaba el lápiz que Jean le extendía para realizar unas preguntas y observaciones sobre la correa del equipo. Ambos hablaron sobre el tema por varios minutos y Jean terminó haciendo otro dibujo en la página siguiente incorporando las ideas del rubio en él.

' _Se lo mostraré a Hanji-san'_ anunció, empujando la bandeja con los restos de comida hacia adelante para estudiar mejor el dibujo.

Armin volvió la vista a su izquierda, fijándola en Eren que no se había movido en todo el tiempo que habían estado conversando, y seguía con la vista ida en el horizonte, el rubio suspiró fijando la vista en la igual callada Mikasa por unos segundos, antes de volver a su plato, pero era inútil, no tenía hambre en absoluto.

' _¿_ _Cómo va tu ascenso?'_ preguntó.

' _No es realmente un ascenso, más bien soy un asistente de papeleo'_ corrigió Jean, haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio _'Pero supongo que va bien, es decir… no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero me estoy esforzando en ayudar'_

Armin asintió, momentáneamente distraído por el movimiento de sillas a su lado que anunciaron la partida de Eren, rápidamente seguido por Mikasa, y los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos se perdieron por la salida del comedor. El rubio suspiró sonoramente antes de volver a fijar su atención en Jean, que había seguido hablando a pesar de la obvia distracción.

' _Es decir, supongo que tengo que esforzarme mucho, porque ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy en esa posición y no tú'_

' _¿Qué dijiste?'_ preguntó Armin, pensando que no lo había oído correctamente.

' _Es que, no lo sé, me parece lo más lógico que la mano derecha del comandante de la región serias tú… es decir, obviamente, el siguiente en mando es el Capitán Levi, pero tú eres el hombre de los planes y las tácticas brillantes, el Comandante Erwin te oía, y Hanji-san también lo hace, ella dijo que compartirían el legado… yo sólo asumí que te querría cerca y yo… no lo entiendo, a menos de que esto sea un castigo elegante porque no me tengan confianza'_

Jean soltó una risa sarcástica cerrando el cuaderno e introduciéndolo nuevamente en la correa de su uniforme, sacó otro cuaderno más pequeño del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y buscó acomodar el lápiz que le había pasado a Armin con los demás.

' _Estás viendo esto desde el enfoque equivocado'_ dijo Armin, llamando su atención y dejando el lápiz a medio guardar _'Esto no tiene que ver con teorías o tácticas, estoy seguro que Hanji-san pretende apoyarse en todos para eso, y tiene al Capitán Levi para las operaciones. Tampoco tiene nada que ver con el legado del Comandante Erwin… nadie puede reemplazar eso. Sobre la confianza, realmente no puedes creer que Hanji te mantendría cerca si no confiara en ti'_

Jean levantó las cejas.

' _Básicamente soy la razón de que Renier siga vivo, y ellos recuperaran un shifter más'_

' _Hanji-san tomó esa decisión, porque consideró que tenías razón, nadie pudo prever lo que pasó después, y es quizás eso lo que causa que te mantenga a su lado'_

' _Para vigilarme'_ dijo Jean con sarcasmo, soltando una carcajada.

' _No. Porque tienes otra perspectiva'_

Los ojos ámbar de Jean se ensancharon ante la afirmación, analizando sus palabras con cuidado.

' _Es muy probable que confíe en tu juicio más que en el de todos nosotros de la 104, yo diría incluso, de que la mejor manera de preparar a alguien para comandar es manteniéndolo cerca… ¿No fue así que hizo el comandante Erwin con ella?'_ dijo Armin, mientras tomaba el cuaderno pequeño de la mesa y lo ojeaba con pose distraída.

Jean balbuceó por unos instantes, mientras el peso de las palabras de su amigo caía sobre él de manera violenta. Ciertamente era una posibilidad, igual de probable a que estuvieran castigándolo, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que de ser así esto era una recompensa o ascenso; después de todo, él no era exactamente la persona más cuerda para tomar decisiones en el grupo que tenía para escoger.

' _Si quiere perspectiva, debería hablar contigo, Armin, eres un genio y…'_

Jean se detuvo al ver que ya no estaba prestándole atención, el rubio estaba con la vista clavada en el cuaderno y los ojos ensanchados como platos. Jean tocó el bolsillo de su chaqueta en un momentáneo ataque de pánico, dándose cuenta cuál cuaderno estaba ojeando su amigo. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia arrebatando el cuaderno de las manos de Armin y guardándolo en su chaqueta con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

' _Pensé que habías superado eso, al menos un poco'_ Armin estaba sonriendo un poco más que antes, pero él no estaba seguro si era de burla o si había logrado distraerlo de sus problemas por un momento.

Jean se enfurruñó en su asiento, apretando los brazos contra su pecho.

' _No he superado nada'_

' _Obviamente'_

' _Oh, cierra la boca'_

Armin soltó una pequeña carcajada, que llegó tan de sorpresa para el rubio como para Jean. No lo había escuchado reír desde que habían vuelto del muro Maria.

' _Me parece adorable, en verdad'_

' _Cállate'_

' _Sólo ten cuidado que no se lo pases a Hanji-san por error. O peor, al Capitán Levi'_

' _Oh, maldición'_ Jean apoyó el rostro en sus manos intentando esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hubo un periodo de silencio por unos segundos.

' _Ella lo sabe'_ susurró Jean muy bajo, como un susurro que sólo Armin sería capaz de oír.

' _¿Que estás enamorado? No. Nunca sabría eso a menos que se lo dijeras, su filtro emocional no es muy bueno leyendo otras personas a menos de que sean tendencias violentas'_

' _Eso no. Los dibujos, los vio cuando estuvimos en el entrenamiento especial… yo hasta… le di uno'_ la última frase fue dicha tan baja que Armin no estuvo seguro de haber oído correctamente.

' _Oh, eso es… wow, quien diría que eras tan sensible'_

' _Cierra la boca'_

Armin volvió a reír por un segundo, y se cubrió los labios por un momento casi sintiéndose culpable de la risa, suspirando, se aclaró la garganta y acercó su bandeja, con intenciones de levantarse pero la voz de Jean lo detuvo.

' _Sobre ella… sobre lo que Flocke dijo… sé que se siente muy mal. Intervine porque no quería que Eren y él discutieran más, la estaba hiriendo a ella… cuando dijo que se rindió contigo. No lo hizo, ella sólo entendió, las palabras de Hanji-san sobre no ser egoístas, sobre todos habiendo perdido a alguien… ella sólo lo entendió, pero no se rindió contigo. Estaba sufriendo mucho y no sé qué puedas estar pensando tú, pero, Armin… solamente porque ella entendió, no significa que le importes menos que a Eren… es sólo que ella razonó, su corazón es más amplio. Eso es todo. Yo soy egoísta, y probablemente habría muerto antes de entregar el suero si hubiese sido ella, y me enferma compararme con Eren… pero tú eres diferente, tu corazón también es más amplio, eres noble y yo sé… que tú también habrías entendido. Ella está sufriendo, porque pese a que desafió la cadena de comando, y fue castigada por ello, pese a que ahora sabemos que ustedes tienen un tiempo de vida limitado y pese a que ella ve una fecha tope en la pérdida de su familia… aun así siente que te falló. Así que sólo… ¿podrías hacérselo saber? Porque quiero creer que tú no piensas que lo hizo'_

Había hablado con un tono de voz muy bajo y sin hacer ninguna clase de contacto visual, y sin embargo, Armin podía sentir la fuerza en sus palabras y lo que significaba haberlas planificado para decírselas.

' _No creo que me falló. Se lo haré saber. Gracias, Jean… eres mucho más observador de lo que la gente te acredita con ser'_

Jean no contestó por unos segundos, y luego suspiró enviándole una mirada resuelta.

' _No escuches lo que dicen los demás que no te conocen. Yo me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, que estés vivo y estoy seguro de que algo escondes en esa cabeza que nos ayudará a salir de esto. Lo veo venir'_

Jean le envió una sonrisa ladeada, mientras empujaba la silla y se levantaba para salir del comedor.

* * *

Era poco pasado el mediodía, Mikasa Ackerman estaba sentada en el borde de la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos de la legión, dónde Eren había entrado después del almuerzo y no había vuelto a salir. Ella no estaba segura de que él volvería a salir, pero igualmente estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Odiaba los días libres, dónde no había entrenamiento ni reuniones, y los dejaban existir como si fueran normales cuando ninguno lo era. Eren estaba cada vez más retraído en un mundo que no compartía, Sasha y Connie eran los únicos en disfrutar el día, por lo que era normal verlos yéndose a conocer la ciudad y durmiendo hasta tarde; Armin normalmente iba a tener pláticas técnicas con Jean quien era el único con suerte de no tener el día libre, por su nuevo trabajo con Hanji, y ahí estaba ella… completamente perdida sobre qué se suponía que debía hacer.

' _Volvió a entrar ahí, ¿no?'_ la voz de Armin le hizo alzar la mirada, y se arrimó un poco para darle lugar a su lado, y él se sentó _'No tienes que esperar por él, sea lo que sea que está pasando por su mente, tenemos que dejar que lidie con eso y nos dirá cuando esté listo'_

Mikasa no contestó por unos instantes, y luego volteó hacia él.

' _Estoy preocupada'_ respondió con simpleza.

' _Yo también'_ asintió él.

' _¿Qué crees que tenga?'_

' _No ha hablado conmigo, tampoco'_

' _Pero tienes una teoría'_

Armin suavizó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo por un segundo.

' _Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que recordó algo que no quiere compartir'_

Los ojos de Mikasa se extendieron, para luego bajar la mirada al mismo punto del suelo donde la tenía Armin. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios minutos, hasta que el rubio tomó aire y giró el cuerpo hacia ella mirándola con seriedad.

' _No te culpo por nada, no creo que me hallas fallado, o te importe menos o…'_ las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por un instante y controló las ganas de llorar _'Los adoro a los dos, por lo que siempre han sido conmigo, y porque hayan estado tan desesperados por salvar su vida que fallaron en tomar la decisión correcta… Ustedes no tomaron la decisión correcta, pero sé que vino de una buena intención, y aprecio eso. Aprecio que crean que soy tan importante…'_ su mano se alzó y Mikasa se sorprendió cuando la encontró en su hombro apretando con suavidad _'Estoy muy conmovido de que me vean así, y dudo poder vivir a esa expectativa, pero… lo entiendo. Ustedes también son mi familia, y sé que habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de los dos… es por eso… es por eso que entiendo que eventualmente tu entraras en razón, Mikasa, yo habría hecho lo mismo'_

Vio los ojos de la muchacha cristalizarse por un segundo con la realización de sus palabras, para posteriormente, solamente bajar la mirada con pesadez.

' _Entender razones, no significa falta de cariño'_ finalizó.

Armin le envió una sonrisa, antes de retirar la mano de su hombro y fijar la vista al frente nuevamente.

' _Sólo quería que lo supieras, lamento no habértelo hecho saber… No sabía que te estabas sintiendo mal por esto… bueno, hasta que Jean lo señaló'_

Los ojos de Mikasa se extendieron por un segundo, y su vista volvió a girar al frente también. Ninguno de los dos habló por un instante

' _Sé que estás teniendo pesadillas'_

Ella no hizo una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y él no se molestó en negarla.

' _Las tengo'_

' _¿Puedo ayudar?'_

' _Estás ayudando. Estás aquí, no me ves como un error y eres mi amiga. Mi familia'_ Armin aseguró dándole un leve empujo con su hombro al de ella _'Somos una familia, de algún modo, no sólo nosotros tres. Los que quedamos de la tropa 104… es una familia muy extraña, pero una familia al fin'_

Mikasa lo observó por un segundo, antes de sonreír levemente, de una manera casi imperceptible, y alzar la vista al cielo por primera vez en todo el día, la brisa le desordenó un poco el cabello y le hizo acomodar la bufanda en su cuello con una mano.

' _Familia…'_ repitió, de manera pensativa.

Armin asintió alzando la vista también al cielo, pero mirándola de reojo por unos segundos, antes de tomar una decisión.

* * *

Era la mitad de la tarde cuando finalmente había terminado una versión más limpia del diseño que había hecho con Armin para presentar a la Comandante Hanji, y por fin recogía las bitácoras de reunión para comenzar a pasarlas en el informe que debía entregarse a la parte alta del gobierno. Tenía bastante trabajo, pero Hanji le había prometido un día libre si terminaba todo.

Escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta y contestó que entraran de manera relajada, apenas alzando la vista de su pila de papeles, casi se cae de la silla cuando vio quién era.

' _Mikasa…'_

La muchacha no dijo nada, mientras entro en la pequeña oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quedó parada frente al escritorio de manera muy recta, con las manos detrás de la espalda, en una pose militar tan clara que él se sintió extraño sentado y se colocó inmediatamente de pie adoptando la misma pose.

' _Pensé que eras Armin'_ continuó de manera obvia.

' _Armin tendrá un entrenamiento especial con Eren, en el cual no se requiere mi asistencia'_

Jean pestañeó confundido por unos instantes, no recordaba nada sobre ningún entrenamiento especial, Hanji no le había ordenado nada de eso.

' _Él dijo que había prometido ayudarte con tus notas y lamentó no poder asistir'_ informó Mikasa con voz monótona.

' _Oh'_ dijo Jean entendiendo su presencia aquí _'Oh… no importa, él generalmente viene a ayudarme con las bitácoras de reunión, pero si está ocupado no importa, puedo hacerlo solo'_

Le envió una sonrisa, y esperó de pie mientras se marchaba. Pero Mikasa no se movió.

' _Armin te ayuda con tu trabajo'_ repitió ella, de manera obvia.

' _Sí. A Armin le gusta estar ocupado y yo aprecio salir de aquí un poco antes. Pero en verdad, no es necesario'_

' _Lo dejas ayudar porque son amigos'_ volvió a decir en el tono de voz obvio.

Jean pestañeó por unos segundos, inseguro de qué contestar, antes de encogerse los hombros y asentir.

' _Sí, somos amigos y le viene bien la distracción. Y a mí me gusta la compañía'_ explicó él.

' _¿Nosotros no somos amigos?'_ preguntó ella y él sintió un pequeño dejo de confusión en su voz.

' _¡Por supuesto que lo somos!'_ respondió él mucho más rápido y alto de lo que debió haberlo hecho. Tanto que deseó golpearse la frente con el escritorio al ver la sutil sorpresa en los hermosos ojos de Mikasa.

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes, en el que Jean analizó la situación. La única explicación lógica de su presencia aquí, sugería que quería ayudarlo con su trabajo. La razón del porqué solamente podía significar que Armin la había enviado, y no estaba seguro aún si quería golpear al rubio o darle un abrazo por eso.

Mikasa seguía viéndolo, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era igual de malo a cuando había casi gritado que eran amigos. Se aclaró la garganta buscando las palabras para hablar, y rogándole a su cerebro no decir nada estúpido.

' _Entonces… ¿sólo quieres ayudar?'_

Mikasa asintió una única vez, y él hizo lo mismo, volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio haciendo señas para que ella tomara asiento en la silla al otro lado. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente, y él le pasó las notas de Hanji explicando de manera rápida el orden y las singularidades de la letra de su supervisora.

' _Armin normalmente me las lee de manera lenta, para que pueda copiarlas más rápido'_ explicó Jean, tomando un lápiz nuevo y buscando una hoja limpia, organizando de manera rápida las hojas que había utilizado para su dibujo y haciéndolas a un lado, cuando estuvo listo para comenzar a escribir alzó la mirada a ella perdiéndose momentáneamente en su mirada antes de aclararse la garganta haciéndole entender que podía empezar.

Trabajaron por unas cuantas horas, Mikasa leía las frases y esperaba a que el terminara de escribir antes de continuar. Era mucho más rápido de lo que habría sido copiarlas él mismo, pero también más lento de lo que habría sido hacerlo con Armin, por supuesto que él jamás diría eso. Pese a toda sinceridad, cualquier omisión que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con Mikasa estaba bien por él. Incluso si sólo se resumía a escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Terminaron la primera bitácora, y se tomaron unos minutos, mientras Jean organizaba las hojas identificando la carpeta donde irían, y colocándola en la mesa detrás de su escritorio como transcripción terminada, se levantó buscando unas hojas limpias antes de comenzar la siguiente y observó de reojo como Mikasa observaba los dibujos del nuevo armamento que seguían sobre su escritorio, pero no habló hasta que él volvió a sentarse.

' _¿Puedes decirme cómo funciona?'_ preguntó.

' _Ah… claro'_ Jean dejó las hojas de lado y tomó el dibujo _'Hanji-san estuvo conversando por mucho tiempo con el Capitán Levi sobre el equipo de maniobra para…'_ se detuvo por un segundo, sin encontrar la manera de evitar decirlo de la manera correcta _'para_ _combatir humanos, tiene una debilidad en la espalda, lo cual aprovechamos cuando tuvimos que enfrentarlos, bueno, eso y el hecho de que nosotros teníamos experiencia en batalla. Entonces Hanji-san, pensó que esto podría ser minimizado con una lámina protectora aquí…'_ Jean señaló el área de la espalda ' _Lo llama un chaleco anti-balas'_

Mikasa abrió los ojos con atención, fijándose en los detalles del armamento. Alzó la mirada hacia el muchacho con sus ojos brillando con interés, algo que sería imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para él.

' _¿Y el cañón del arma?'_

' _Oh, sí. El equipo de control humano, utilizaba armamento normal, Hanji-san está trabajando en desarrollar otro tipo de armamento utilizando la misma clase de impulso de las lanzas que usamos con Renier. Si el prototipo funciona correctamente, serán mucho más potentes que las armas que tenemos ahora. Armin y yo pensamos que sería buena idea agregar esto para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y esto aquí…'_

Jean siguió hablando por varios minutos, mostrándole los detalles del armamento, e incluso buscando los otros bosquejos en los que había estado trabajando. Mikasa lo escuchaba con atención, haciendo preguntas ocasionales, e incluso señalando posibles debilidades del equipo de las cuales él se aseguró de tomar notas. Él no debería sorprenderse de descubrir su interés por las armas, después de todo Mikasa Ackerman había nacido para ser un soldado, más no podía evitar sentirse alagado de que fuese a él quien estuviera pidiendo explicaciones. Se enfrascó tanto en enseñarle el nuevo armamento, que por más de una hora se olvidó por completo de su trabajo.

' _Oh, lo lamento. Divagué demasiado'_ se disculpó y sonrió de modo conciliador.

Mikasa negó lentamente con la cabeza.

' _Quiero saber. Hanji-san me pidió ser el sujeto de pruebas para el nuevo armamento'_

Los ojos de Jean se extendieron, mientras asentía lentamente. Eso tenía sentido. El Capitán Levi tenía otras obligaciones, y tampoco disfrutaba ser el conejillo de indias de Hanji, obviamente, la segunda mejor opción era Mikasa. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue completamente involuntaria, pero fue incapaz de evitarla al darse cuenta que de ahora en adelante pasarían más tiempo juntos que antes. Y, quizás, eso no debería alegrarlo, era algo mórbido en pensar que por diseñar y probar armas para matar humanos, él podría pensar en algo tan banal como pasar más tiempo con la chica que le gustaba. Pero de algún modo, lo hacía. Después de todo, pese a tener edades mentales que superaban sus años, por dentro, aún seguían siendo adolecentes.

Trabajaron en la siguiente bitácora por la hora siguiente, sin desviarse del tema, pero cuando estaban trabajando en la última, Mikasa volvió a hablarle. Sorprendiéndole tanto que manchó la hoja con el lápiz y tuvo que pasar unos minutos corrigiéndola. No recordaba nunca haber conversado con ella por tanto tiempo, y aún no lo estaba haciendo. Básicamente ella sólo estaba leyendo, y cuando comenzaron a hablar de armamento había sido él quien se había extendido en hablar y ella solamente hizo preguntas cortas. Pero aun así lo que salió de su boca le había causado una enorme sorpresa y un mini-infarto

' _Quería agradecerte'_ Jean bajó la mirada a la hoja que había manchado y continuó borrándola en silencio, no estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle y prefería no adivinar para no hacer las cosas peores de lo que potencialmente podían ser _'Armin mencionó que le señalaste como fueron las cosas, y sobre lo que dijo Flocke_ …'

' _Yo sólo… no quería que las cosas quedaran ambiguas, quería que Armin entendiera qué pasó'_

Mikasa asintió, pero no dijo nada más, y volvió a la lectura y a él a copiar sus palabras en la bitácora. Para cuando terminaron, ya había anochecido. Él guardó todos los papeles dentro de una carpeta más grande y se levantó dejándola de lado y estirándose un poco, reprimiendo un bostezo.

' _Gracias por la ayuda'_ dijo Jean, mientras la esperaba junto a la puerta, Mikasa lo alcanzó y ambos caminaron por el pasillo con dirección al comedor para la cena _'Armin no tenía que enviarte, pero estoy agradecido'_

' _Armin no me envió'_

Eso casi le hace tropezar de sorpresa, pero se repuso mirándola con curiosidad. De hecho se detuvo, haciéndola a ella detenerse también.

' _¿No lo hizo?'_

' _No. Él mencionó que solía ayudarte, y lamentó que no podría hacerlo. Yo no podía ir con él y Eren… y pensé que si ayudaba a Armin a estar ocupado… le dije que podía ayudarte, y él dijo que era buena idea'_

Él entendió en seguida, y asintió con la cabeza.

' _Cuando sea que necesites distraerte, me encantaría tener tu ayuda'_

Ella no contestó y entró al comedor, pero él esperó en la puerta suspirando con pesadez. Ella se sentó junto a Sasha que hablaba animadamente con Connie y tomó su brazo en seguida halándola a la conversación, y él no pudo evitar sonreír. El cambio de comportamiento de Mikasa era tan sutil que era casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí. Ella seguía siendo callada, reservada y poco expresiva. Sin embargo, había abierto su corazón para el resto de la tropa 104, y eso era tan obvio como el día para él, mientras veía a Sasha patata, apretar su brazo y golpear su hombro con el suyo de una manera amistosa que habría puesto muy incómoda a Mikasa algunos meses atrás. Eran amigos, todos ellos, y quizás no debería sorprenderle constatar eso una vez más luego de pasar por tanto juntos, pero con todas las noticias trágicas que cubrían sus cabezas desde que volvieron del muro Maria, él no podía evitar alegrarse de esos pequeños momentos.

Algo se movió a su izquierda y los vio caminar hacia el comedor, Eren pasó a su lado sin darle media mirada, pero Armin le había enviado una media sonrisa que le hizo tomar al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo al pasillo evitando que entrara al comedor. Armin no opuso resistencia y esperó mientras él caminaba frente a él como un león enjaulado por varios minutos, antes de decidirse a hablar.

' _Sé lo que estás haciendo y no es gracioso'_

' _Nunca he sido especialmente gracioso'_ comentó Armin, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _No hagas bromas'_

Armin se encogió los hombros, sin decir nada más.

' _Tú la enviaste'_

' _Eso no es verdad. Puede que haya inventado un entrenamiento para que dejara de estar pegada a la puerta del dormitorio esperando por un Eren que no iba a salir, puede que haya mencionado cómo me ayuda no pensar cuando estoy ayudándote con tu trabajo, y puede que haya alentado su idea de tomar mi lugar cuando fui 'incapaz' de asistir. Fue totalmente su idea'_

La voz del muchacho había sonado completamente plana, como si le explicara a un niño la suma de 2+2, y los obvios resultados que había obtenido con ella.

' _Tú la manipulaste'_

Armin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho encogiéndose los hombros y al menos tuvo la buena fortuna de no negar la afirmación.

' _Ella necesitaba la distracción. Tú necesitabas la ayuda, realmente no entiendo por qué podrías estar molesto'_

' _Yo…'_

Jean dejó de caminar y fijó la vista en los ojos azules de Armin que lo miraba con una expresión neutra.

' _Yo… me había rendido'_ dijo de manera derrotada, tomando aire _'Yo estaba bien, observando de lejos. De tercer o último lugar, es irrelevante. Me había acostumbrado a estar lejos, y ahora me entero que va a trabajar conmigo en las pruebas del armamento y tú la envías a ayudarme en mis transcripciones… y apenas puedo concentrarme, porque ella es tan…'_

Armin no dijo nada esperando que continuara.

' _Sé que no siente nada por mí, eso es obvio. Y está bien, no me importa… o sí me importa, pero eso no importa. Puedo manejar mis propios sentimientos, o eso creo…'_ Jean pareció confundirse por sus propias palabras, y sacudió la cabeza _'Sólo, no intentes ayudarme. Porque si tú intentas ayudarme, vas a despertar esta caja negra que tengo dentro…'_ su mano terminó en su pecho, y parpadeó confundido, de pronto no sabía por qué estaba diciéndole nada de esto a él _'Sólo… no me ayudes a tener esperanzas en un imposible'_ dijo finalmente, con sinceridad, observando a Armin con resignación.

Armin bajó los brazos de su pecho, analizando sus palabras unos instantes antes de hablar.

' _No lo hice por ti'_

' _¿Uh?'_

' _Es decir… todo eso que dijiste. Fue muy informativo. Pero en verdad, no lo hice por ti'_

Jean parpadeó sin comprender por unos instantes, hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, sintiéndose de pronto muy estúpido.

' _Ella necesita entender que no está sola, que Eren y yo no somos lo único que tiene. Todos somos amigos, y a veces creo que nosotros tres… somos más cerrados como grupo de lo que deberíamos. El corazón de Mikasa está roto, porque ve un tiempo de caducidad a su familia, y quiero que entienda que aun cuando ese tiempo llegue no estará sola. Ni siquiera sabemos si moriremos la semana que viene por un ataque del enemigo, y ella está sólo pensando en… No quiero que ella esté pensando en que va a quedarse sola. Le pedí a Sasha que hablara más con ella antes de dormirse en su dormitorio, y Connie está pidiéndole acompañarla en su trote al amanecer… y tú, indiferentemente de como sé que te sientes respecto a ella, sé que eres el que más deseos tiene de ayudar. Porque aparte de lo que sientes, también eres quien más se preocupa por los demás'_

' _Oh, cállate'_ dijo Jean con sarcasmo.

' _No es una broma. No necesité pedirte ayuda para que me señalaras cómo se sentía, o la recibieras en tu oficina hoy, no hace falta que te pida que hagas nada. Si ella solamente orbita a tu alrededor, yo sé que eso será suficiente para que hagas lo correcto'_

Jean no habló por varios minutos, sorprendentemente mudo por las palabras de su amigo. Luego se relajó, enviándole una sonrisa y encogiéndose los hombros.

' _¿Y qué pasa si termino haciendo algo estúpido como tener esperanzas?'_

Armin se encogió los hombros, pasando a su lado para entrar al comedor.

' _No creo que las esperanzas tengan nada de malo, ¿tú sí?'_

Jean lo observó partir, dando un respingo antes de seguirlo al comedor. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a todo eso, y le asustaba la idea de que su resignación pudiera resquebrajarse. Pero era incapaz de mantenerse molesto cuando sabía que pasaría más tiempo con Mikasa Ackerman. Suspiró y tomó asiento al otro lado de Connie, quien balanceaba una cuchara en su nariz, empujándole la cuchara para que cayera a la mesa, ante la queja del muchacho, Sasha estalló en carcajadas y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mikasa estaba comiendo en silencio diagonal a él, escuchando a medias la conversación de Sasha sobre lo que habían visto en el pueblo, y él notó que estaba mucho más relajada que en el almuerzo, aún con las miradas furtivas que enviaba al taciturno Eren.

' _Gracias'_ le susurró Jean a Armin que estaba sentado frente a él.

' _No sé de qué estás hablando'_ contestó el rubio, observando su plato, pero la esquina de su labio izquierdo se curvó en una media sonrisa.

Sí, Jean era incapaz de no alegrarse por los pequeños momentos, pese a todo lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor. Quizás sí podía ayudar más de lo que inicialmente había pensado, y aunque no quería tener esperanzas, la caja negra donde había obligado a entrar sus sentimientos por Mikasa volvió a revolverse en su pecho.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Gracias, bebes. Espero sus mensajes.**


	4. Un lugar

**Hola, chicas lindas y chicos guapos (no sé si me leen chicos, pero tengo taaaaantos lectores silenciosos que no tienen corazón para escribirme que tengo que asumir que alguno puede ser hombre, o algún reviewer con un nombre ambiguo podría serlo también, lol). Bueno, quería publicar antes del próximo capítulo, porque algo me dice que nuestros bebes saldrán en el próximo y bueno, esto ha estado rodando mi mente por unos días así que aquí estoy.**

 **Muchas a todos los que me escribieron:**

 **Flame's child: me gusta tu nombre, suena bien char char. Siempre me alegra hacer feliz a la gente cuando me lee (¿?). Los capítulos siempre me zarandean, pero soy masoquista e Isayama lo sabe (¿?). Yo considero lo mismo, que Jean se dirige al liderazgo. Armin y Jean son mi BROTP junto con LeviHan favorita. Los amo. Generalmente termino capítulos con un 'es todo' cuando diga FIN preocúpate xD. Espero te guste este cap.**

 **Liraz Nightray: Ay, mi pingüino favorito. Vivo para hacerte amar más a Jean (¿?) y para que rías con las princesadas de Eren, y renovar tus esperanzas como pingüino xD.**

 **Shadwood: muchas gracias, Jean es de mis favoritos también, me alegra que te gustara y espero sigas por aquí.**

 **Navy blue glasses: Estoy sintiendo una recién encontrada inclinación por LeviHan, si tienes algún fic que recomendarme, me gustaría leer alguno, y quizás a escribir uno en un futuro. Que bueno que el cumpleaños de Jean te trajera por aquí, y espero sigas leyendo. Saludos.**

 **RukiaNeechan: bienvenida al club de los enamoramientos por Jean. Refrescante, jajaja, nadie escribe de esto porque no hay mercado (¿?) yo quería leer fics de la ship así que asumí que tenía que escribirlo yo. Espero sigas siguiendo, y me digas qué tal.**

 **Rosayos29: que linda, a Jean le removieron las esperanzas, y que bueno que te guste el seguimiento de personajes. Espero sigas leyendo.**

 **SumSum R.L.: awww, que linda eres enamorándote de Jean. Creo que tienes razón sobre Mikasa, ella necesita que le suban el autoestima. No tengo intenciones de matar a Jean, me daría un ataque a mí. Gracias y espero sigas leyendo.**

 **TamiPool: gracias, ya llegó, espero te guste.**

 **Yesenia15: no te gusta el Jeankasa, pero te hice dudar, si puedo hacerte entrar en el bote aunque sea de visita me doy por bien servida. Disfruta el fic!**

 **Jessie: awww gracias, queremos que el bote navegue.**

 **Marine: gracias, que linda.**

 **Tanakachii: gracias, espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Gene Russel: amo tus RR's. Me dices cosas que no merezco, y eres bien perceptiva. Me encantó que compartas mi opinión sobre que el egoísmo de Jean sigue ahí, he conversado con fans que me dicen que Jean no era quien parecía, y yo estoy en desacuerdo, el nunca fingió ser algo diferente y siempre vociferó a favor y en contra de lo que creía correcto, sólo que las cosas que él consideraba correctas poco a poco se fueron reorganizando ante sus ojos, es un Slytherin, sigue siendo egoísta y leal a sus principios, pero la prioridad de estos se mueve de vez en vez porque ante todo Jean es incapaz de traicionarse a sí mismo. Lo de la choza asesina me mató, me ahogué por tu culpa. 'Jean es el de las palabras y Mikasa la de los oídos' no podría haber explicado eso mejor. Me quiero unir a tu campana con el #ActivistaPorLosDerechosAlPersonaje, porque estoy de acuerdo, yo también me meto con Eren pero no lo odio. Considero que todos los personajes de Isayama están bien hechos y yo solo odio personajes que son incongruentes con sus acciones (mal hechos) todos en SNK tienen razones y estructura, nunca entenderé el odio desmedido que hay por ello. Muchísimas gracias a ti por tan fantástico RR, espero te guste el cap.**

 **JennyStar: gracias a ti por leer, espero sigas por aquí y te guste el cap.**

 **Diosa de la Muerte, no alcanzaste a dejar tu RR pero me enviaste varios PM's así que no podía dejar de mencionarte.**

 **Oh, casi lo olvido. Mi editora me envió unos screenshots de Sumsum hablando con un chico Antony sobre mí en un grupo en Facebook. Eso es tan lindo, hablando de mí y haciéndome promoción. Ya le di las gracias a Sumsum arriba, y Antony, no sé quién eres, pero donde quiera que estés, gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo y me digan qué pensaron.**

* * *

 **Un lugar**

Rodó en la cama al lado contrario, al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido de frustración. En su mente, golpeó a Connie en la nariz, pero estaba demasiado cómodo para hacerlo en vivo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje, pero pese a todas sus virtudes, la inteligencia no era la más latente en su compañero.

' _Jeaaaaaaan….'_ Le llamó por tercera vez.

' _Si tienes un deseo suicida, vuelve en dos horas'_ murmuró Jean a su almohada.

' _No puedo, debemos salir con el Capitán Levi en cinco minutos'_ dijo el chico con molestia.

' _Tengo el día libre'_ explicó de manera obvia, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

' _Sí, ya lo sé pero necesito tu ayuda…'_ el chico murmuro una última palabra que Jean no fue capaz de entender.

Suspirando exasperadamente y sin tener idea de a que se refería, contestó por inercia.

' _Pregúntale a Armin, él sabrá qué hacer'_

Connie volvió a murmurar algo ininteligible, y Jean se incorporó en la cama con una pose molesta.

' _Voy a volarte un diente si me despertaste para murmurar idioteces que ni siquiera puedo entender ¡Suelta lo que vas a decir o déjame dormir!'_

Jean había gritado, y tanto Eren como Armin lo estaban mirando, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento para importarle. Otro quizás lo habría dejado en paz, pero Connie no se rendía tan fácilmente. Se sentó en su propia cama junto a la de él, y bajó la voz para que sólo Jean lo oyera.

' _El cumpleaños de Sasha es mañana'_ murmuró Connie.

Jean fijó su vista en él pestañando sin entender.

' _¿Y qué?'_

' _Quiero darle un regalo'_

' _Nunca le has dado un regalo en su cumpleaños'_

Connie giró los ojos con un débil sonrojo en las mejillas.

' _Es diferente este año'_

' _¿Por qué sería…?'_ Jean no terminó su oración, girando los ojos al entender el punto _'Oh, genial, el enano pelón consiguió una chica primero que yo… Me voy a suicidar'_

Connie pateó su cama, enviándole una mirada molesta, pero no negó ni afirmó sus palabras.

' _Quiero tu ayuda con el regalo'_ anunció al fin.

Jean frunció el ceño, mirando sobre su hombro como Eren y Armin abandonaban el dormitorio por la puerta de la entrada.

' _Sólo búscale una papa, es Sasha'_ dijo Jean, frunciendo el ceño.

' _No seas imbécil, obviamente le busqué un pastel. Pero… Hoy pregunté y Mikasa mencionó algo sobre un dibujo cuando salimos a correr, dijo que tú le diste uno… Creo que sería lindo que me ayudaras a buscar uno así para Sasha'_

Jean cerró los ojos al tiempo que viraba el rostro al lado contrario, esperando que el sonrojo no fuera lo suficientemente notorio para que Connie se diera cuenta.

¿Desde cuándo Mikasa era tan hablachenta? ¿Desde cuándo Connie pedía consejos sobre chicas a una chica como Mikasa? ¿Eren y su feminidad no estaban disponibles? Jean maldijo a los mil demonios, pensando que al menos él no sabía que el dibujo era suyo. Pero aún así quería que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara entero.

' _Tienes el día libre, y pensé que si te rogaba podrías buscar uno así por mí… ¿por favor?'_

' _Te buscaré uno si me dejas en paz'_ murmuró Jean.

Connie se levantó de un salto, enviándole una sonrisa y caminó hasta la salida.

' _Te debo una'_

' _Te la cobraré'_ aseguró Jean.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, pero era inútil intentar dormir, colocó la almohada sobre su rostro y reprimió los deseos de gritar. Siempre había estado especialmente avergonzado de sus dibujos, desde que era niño había ocultado el hábito hasta de su madre, y únicamente compartido el producto del mismo con las personas más cercanas. Connie no había unido los puntos por tonto, pero ciertamente era cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo supieran.

Una parte de él se sentía molesto y avergonzado, no era una parte suya que quería compartir con todo el mundo, mas todos sabrían de alguna u otra manera sus talentos ahora que estaba usándolos para trabajo. Sin embargo, prefería que hablaran de sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobra, y no con los lápices. Por otro lado, se sentía estúpido por los primeros sentimientos que experimentaba, ciertamente meses atrás habría muerto de la vergüenza, meses atrás nadie habría pedido su ayuda para nada, mucho menos para una clase de regalo tan íntimo. Pero mucho había cambiado de unos meses, ellos habían cambiado… ¿Realmente importaba si alguno sabía? A estas alturas el 'escuadrón Levi' eran básicamente hermanos y hermanas. Connie y Sasha especialmente, eran como los hermanitos menores que nunca tuvo, y que lo molestaban sin parar parloteando sobre tonterías. No era como si fueran a burlarse de él, y aun si lo hacían asumía que eso también era parte de tener hermanos. Eren ni siquiera le agradaba, y también lo consideraba su familia. Suponía que eso era lo que pasaba cuando pasas tanto tiempo con la gente, se crea un lazo más denso que la sangre.

Una vez empujado ese pensamiento de su mente, un segundo apareció y la realización lo golpeó más fuerte que cualquier ataque de pánico que tuvo sobre sus dibujos: Mikasa Ackerman había hablado de él, con Connie, pero hablado de él de todos modos. Aún si sólo había sido para mencionar el dibujo cuando Connie inquirió sobre un regalo para Sasha, había citado su nombre y si había sugerido el dibujo la única conclusión era que le había gustado. Su dibujo le había gustado. A Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. La chica de sus sueños.

Unos meses atrás probablemente habría celebrado a gritos, pero su recién encontrada madurez, le permitió solamente sonreír, conservando su dignidad. Esa realización opacó todo lo demás que había sentido esa mañana, ya no le importaba que había despertado antes de lo planificado, o que Connie hubiese abusado de su amistad. Mikasa Ackerman distinguiendo su presencia era todo lo que necesitaba del mundo por el día de hoy. Terminó levantándose a realizar el dibujo antes de ir a desayunar, no había quedado tan hermoso como los de Mikasa, porque era Sasha y no tenía experiencia dibujándola a ella, pero ciertamente se veía con la calidad necesaria, aun así decidió remarcar los bordes y jugar con la sombra para darle un aspecto más profesional. Le agradaba Sasha, y si podía ayudar a Connie a concretar el incesante coqueteo entre ambos de las últimas semanas, mejor. Finalmente, dejó el dibujo sobre la cama de Connie.

La sonrisa de suficiencia aún adornaba su rostro cuando bajó a leer en las escaleras de la salida del dormitorio después del almuerzo. Sus compañeros no volverían por unas horas, y comenzaba aburrirse. No le gustaba la idea de salir al pueblo solo y Armin había dejado en su mesa un libro sobre el mundo exterior que Historia le había regalado al rubio en su última visita, para intentar explicar su obsesión con el océano, pero Jean aún no había tenido tiempo de leerlo, y ahora parecía el momento ideal considerando que en la última reunión del concejo habían hablado de visitar el puerto mencionado por Grisha Jaeger en los diarios, cuando el arma en Trost dejase de emitir sonido de muerte de titanes.

Con todo el asunto de Mikasa de la noche anterior, no había podido decirle eso a Armin aún, suponía que eso al menos alegraría al rubio lo suficiente para alejar su mente de su nueva identidad como shifter. Todos los miembros de la tropa 104 habían pasado años escuchando a Armin y Eren hablar sobre la existencia de estas cosas en el mundo exterior. Nadie realmente prestaba atención, Jean incluido, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pensar que había un mundo fuera de los muros que él nunca lograría ver, y que bien podría no existir. Los eventos recientes, en cambio, habían cambiado su visión sobre eso y le habían hecho sentir incompleto. Como si todo ese tiempo le faltase algo sin el saberlo.

Leyó todo el libro en unas horas y cuando sus compañeros regresar, cansados y cubiertos de lodo, él aún estaba ojeándolo en la escalera. Esperó a Armin al tope de la escalera, repentinamente emocionado también con la idea de conocer el famoso 'océano' pero Armin no subió la escalera, y tampoco lo hizo Eren. Jean esperó unos minutos, antes de entrar a la habitación donde Connie sacudía sus botas de lodo con un gesto de asco.

' _Los vi llegar a todos, ¿Por qué sólo subes tú?'_

' _El Capitán Levi, se llevó a Eren y a Armin con él'_

' _¿A dónde?'_

' _No lo sé, no nos dijo'_

Jean suspiró, dando un leve asentimiento, se despidió de Connie, bajando las escaleras para ir al comedor, llevó su libro pero antes de comenzar a hojearlo de nuevo, Sasha apareció por la puerta, ciertamente ninguna cantidad de barro bastaba para mantener a Sasha alejada de su comida. Su cabello estaba suelto y mojado, y estaba abrochando su camisa mientras trotaba hasta la mesa para sentarse frente a él, después de recoger su bandeja de raciones. El comedor estaba especialmente bullicioso esa noche, quizás por la nueva publicación en el diario local, pero ellos comieron en silencio hasta que Connie se les unió.

' _Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasha'_ anunció, y Jean le envió una mirada.

' _Sí, ya lo dijiste, cuando me despertaste esta mañana'_

Connie se aclaró la garganta y continuó como si no hubiera hablado. Sasha sonrió ampliamente.

' _Vamos a cortar un pastel después de la cena'_

' _¿Sasha está dispuesta a compartir? Porque la última vez que me interpuse entre ella y su comida, casi necesité puntadas en el brazo'_

' _Eso no es cierto'_ dijo Sasha a la defensiva, y ante la mirada de Jean añadió en un susurro _'probablemente'_

' _Tengo las marcas, chica patata'_ dijo Jean levantándose la manga de la camisa _'me dejaste una cicatriz'_

' _Eso pudo ser cualquier cosa'_ se defendió Sasha, moviendo las manos frente a ella.

Connie soltó una carcajada, pero habló por encima de ambos.

' _Mikasa, mañana cortaremos un pastel para Sasha'_

Jean dio un respingo y volteó el rostro lo suficiente para ver a la chica asentir en silencio y sentarse a su lado. La discusión del pastel partió al sabor que tendría, Jean decidió ignorarla y observar a Mikasa comer en silencio. Hasta que recibió una patada de Connie bajo la mesa.

' _¿Qué mierda te pasa?'_ le preguntó con molestia.

' _¿De qué querías hablar con Armin?'_ preguntó, mientras mordía su pan.

' _¿Eres Armin?'_ preguntó Jean con sarcasmo _'Porque no recuerdo haber dicho que necesitaba hablar contigo'_

Connie y Sasha lo miraron con expresiones aburridas por instante antes de sacarle la lengua y volver a insistir.

' _¡Bien!'_ explotó Jean con molestia _'Hanji-san ordenó mantener vigilada el arma del Gate de Trost para que, cuando deje de matar titanes, la legión de reconocimiento pueda salir del muro Rose'_

' _¿Salir?'_ preguntó Mikasa, girando el rostro hacia él.

' _Sí, a verificar la información del diario, yendo al puerto. Sobre que estamos en una isla'_ explicó.

Connie ladeó el rostro a su lado izquierdo.

' _¿Y por qué es tan importante que le digas eso a Armin?'_

Jean lo observó por treinta segundos en silencio, esperando que él alcanzara la lógica conclusión solo. Pero eso no pasó.

' _Eres un idiota'_ dijo, soltando una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño toque con el dedo en la frente a Connie como si le espantara un mosquito, algo que hizo reír a Sasha y molestar a Connie.

' _Jean quiere decirle, porque Armin podrá ver el océano'_ respondió Mikasa, simplemente.

Los tres la miraron por un instante, antes de que Sasha comenzara a bombardear preguntas sobre el océano que parecía haberse estado guardando por años de escuchar a Armin hablar de aquel improbable. Jean abrió el libro y les mostró las imágenes dibujadas en él al igual que explicar en líneas generales lo que había leído sobre las cosas que había fuera de los muros.

' _¿Y realmente podremos verlo?'_ preguntó Connie, con reserva.

' _Bueno, por primera vez, al menos tendremos la posibilidad'_ dijo Jean, cerrando el libro.

Terminaron de comer sin que Eren o Armin aparecieran, y los cuatro salieron del comedor a lados contrarios, Sasha y Connie decidieron dar un paseo, mientras que Jean y Mikasa caminaron hasta los dormitorios de la legión en silencio, antes de separarse, Jean se detuvo mirándola.

' _Mikasa'_

La muchacha se detuvo y lo miró expectante.

' _Uhm…'_ Jean tartamudeó, y se odió por eso, tomando un respiro antes de hablar _'Mañana deben comenzar las pruebas con el nuevo armamento de Hanji-san, a las 7. Olvidé decírtelo anoche'_

' _Pensé que el prototipo no estaba listo'_ dijo Mikasa, completamente inexpresiva.

' _No lo está, pero Hanji-san quiere vernos usando el equipo de maniobra de la policía militar, para ver cómo funciona con personal experimentado en batalla'_

' _Entiendo. Está bien'_

' _Sí…'_

Jean esperó que se volteara para irse, pero ella no se movió, quizás porque no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, y él aclaró su garganta para volver a hablar.

' _Tú… debes estar igual de emocionada por la posibilidad del océano, ¿no?'_ preguntó Jean.

Mikasa alzó la vista al cielo por un instante, la luz de la luna llena creaban un contraste tan sutilmente hermoso en ella, desde la tez de su piel al sutil brillo de sus ojos índigo y los destellos de luz en su cabello negro, que Jean casi estuvo demasiado distraído para entender lo que dijo.

' _No lo sé. Escuché hablar a Armin y Eren por años, siempre supuse que estaría con ellos si lo alcanzaban algún día…'_

' _Pero nunca te formaste una opinión como tal sobre el océano como tal'_ completó Jean.

Ella asintió, sin formular palabra.

' _Sí, yo tampoco, nunca me pareció lógico gastar tiempo en algo que quizás no existiría'_ dijo Jean, tomando el libro y abriéndolo _'Pero ahora que existe la posibilidad… no lo sé, se ve muy hermoso, ¿no crees?'_

Él le mostro uno de los dibujos del libro, y ella se perdió en él por varios minutos, observándolo con atención sin contestar.

' _Sí, parece muy hermoso'_ concluyó.

' _La idea me parece demasiado abstracta para entenderla. Saber que existe algo tan basto… pone un poco la existencia humana en perspectiva'_ comentó Jean cerrando el libro.

Mikasa guardó silencio por unos instantes, pero su vista seguía puesta en él y él no se atrevió a moverse, casi aguantando la respiración por el contacto visual, y agradeciendo al cielo que al menos su tartamudeo frente a ella estaba comenzando a controlarse.

' _¿Eso te hace sentir solo?'_ preguntó.

' _Ah…'_ Jean meditó su respuesta por un momento _'La existencia de algo tan basto pone la propia en perspectiva, es decir, los problemas de estos muros siempre han parecido tan absolutos, especialmente en tiempo reciente, y el saber que sólo somos una pequeña parte de lo que conforma el mundo… de alguna manera, te da perspectiva. No sé si soledad sea soledad la palabra, pero sí me hace sentir un poco insignificante'_ le envió una sonrisa _'pero a la vez me da esperanza, ¿sabes? Si todo en el mundo está conectado por algo tan basto como el agua, realmente nunca estamos solos, todo está conectado'_

Mikasa lo observó de manera fija por más de un minuto sin decir una palabra, y él se sintió un poco intimidad. Fingió una tos, para desviar la mirada y rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza con pose confundida.

' _Es sólo algo que pensé… Es estúpido, olvídalo'_ negó con la cabeza, enviándole una sonrisa.

' _No lo es. Eres muy inteligente, siempre lo has sido'_

Jean abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios, y únicamente pudo atrapar el aire para luego soltarlo por la nariz… ¿ _Acaso acababa de hablarle como si hubiera notado su existencia desde antes? ¿Cómo sabía que él era inteligente? ¿Lo había notado sola, o había escuchado a Armin decirlo? ¿Importaba?_ ¡Acababa de darle un cumplido! Eso no podía haberlo imaginado.

' _Tú eres perfecta'_

Pegó los labios, apenas la frase dejó su lengua, pero era demasiado tarde, había salido fuerte y clara, sin permiso consciente de él y ciertamente ella lo había oído… ¿Por qué su boca no podía mantenerse cerrada?

Mikasa lo miró ciertamente confundida por unos instantes.

' _¿Para el armamento?'_ preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

' _Ah…no, no me refiero como soldado'_ respondió él en seguida, y quiso enterrar la cabeza en la tierra, debió dejarla mal entender, pero no estaba en él permitir eso _'No quiero decir como soldado, sino como persona'_

Mikasa parecía aún más confundida ante eso.

' _Es sólo…'_ Jean tomó aire, podía sentir sus mejillas quemar _'Eres astuta, tan fuerte, perseverante… te importan las cosas con tanta pasión, eres leal hasta lo irreal y… eres absolutamente hermosa… siempre me has parecido perfecta'_

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un minuto entero, y él estaba seguro de que Mikasa nunca había escuchado esa clase de palabras dirigidas hacia ella.

' _¿Por qué…?'_

' _Necesitas escuchar cosas buenas de ti de vez en cuando, también, cosas que no tienen que ver con tu habilidad como soldado…'_

Jean la miró por un minuto entero, y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna sobre lo que pensaba respecto a sus palabras. Él aguantó la respiración y se dio la vuelta, no confiando en qué más podría decir si se quedaba en su presencia.

' _Buenas noches, Mikasa'_

Ella reaccionó, alzando la vista a él a tiempo para verlo caminar hacia las escaleras de su cabaña.

' _Buenas noches…'_ murmuró.

Su corazón seguía latiendo con demasiada fuerza para el tiempo que alcanzó las escaleras, respiró hondo hasta calmase y alzó la mirada. Encontró a Armin y Eren ya casi entrando por la puerta del dormitorio. Su ceja inmediatamente se levantó al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Eren y el enrojecimiento en la mejilla de Armin, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ellos, halando al rubio por el brazo, mientras el otro desaparecía por la puerta. Armin volteó a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas, fijando su atención en el libro en un claro intento por desviar el tema que sabía había generado la abrupta detención.

' _¡Estás leyendo el libro! Maravilloso, quería preguntarte qué pensabas que calificaba la fuente de sal en el océano'_

Jean frunció el ceño, soltándole el brazo y señalándole la mejilla.

' _¿Quién te golpeó?'_

' _No es nada'_ se apresuró a decir Armin, negando con la cabeza _'Mejor cuéntame qué te parecieron las historias de los glaciares'_

' _Armin, sé que el Capitán Levi no te golpeó y eso no se ve como un raspón de caída. Si necesito golpear a alguien, vas a tener que decírmelo'_

' _No es lo que crees'_

Armin suspiró, y Jean frunció más el ceño.

' _¿Sabes? No necesito que me digas que hizo para golpearlo, estoy siendo compasivo'_

' _No es lo que crees. En realidad, fue mi culpa. A veces no sé cuándo dejar de presionar. No fue con intensión, y se siente horrible'_ Jean abrió la boca para protestar, pero Armin negó con la cabeza y aseguró con decisión _'No lo molestes'_

Jean suspiró, girando los ojos.

' _No los merece'_ murmuró por centésima vez.

Armin ignoró el comentario y volvió a señalar el libro.

' _Sigo esperando por tu teoría de la sal'_

Jean contempló sus opciones quería saber qué había pasado entre ellos, e intentar ayudar, pero si el rubio estaba manteniendo el secreto era probable que le fuese imposible ayudar, y simplemente terminará molestándose más con Eren por algo que ni él mismo podía controlar. Empujó el libro al pecho de Armin, e intentó tragarse su orgullo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

' _Oh, tengo algo mejor que eso. Tengo algo que contarte, de parte de Hanji-san'_

Armin alzó las cejas confundido.

' _Vamos a ir al océano'_ anunció Jean.

El libro resbaló de las manos del rubio, e hizo un golpe sordo al caer sobre la madera del piso, su mirada se encendió como antorchas en medio de la oscuridad, y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en las esquinas de sus labios mientras daba un paso adelante hacia su amigo, halando a Jean por las muñecas.

' _¿Qué dijiste…?'_

' _Hanji-san dice que después de que el arma de Trost deje de matar titanes, podremos salir fuera de los muros y alcanzar el muelle donde Grisha Jeager escribió haber llegado aquí. Vamos a conocer el océano. Tú vas a verlo, con tus propios ojos, Armin'_

El rubio le apretó las muñecas por un instante, antes de soltar una carcajada y girar sobre sus talones hacia la puerta abriéndola sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, para gritar a los cuatro vientos.

' _¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡Vamos a ver el océano!'_ su voz aún le resonaba a Jean en los oídos, mientras el rubio se perdía de vista por la puerta de la habitación.

Jean recogió el libro del suelo, y entró tras él, a tiempo para observar el semblante de Eren cambiar a lo que era unos meses atrás por unos instantes. Se alegró de haber podido aligerar cualquiera que fuera el conflicto que estaban teniendo esos dos por siquiera un instante, pero no dejaba de estar preocupado. Últimamente, siempre estaba preocupado. Quizás Eren tenía razón y se había vuelto más preocupón desde unirse a la legión. Aunque odiaba vivir en un mundo donde el bastardo suicida pudiera tener razón en algo, ese parecía ser el caso.

Dejó el libro sobre la cama de Armin, y los escuchó conversar de una manera que no había ocurrido en muchas semanas en aquella habitación, y en silencio tomó una decisión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, él fue el primero en despertar, se bañó y vistió rápidamente y esperó junto a la puerta de la habitación, por el lado de afuera, por más de 30 minutos, cuando pasó lo que esperaba. Eren Jeager salió amarrando distraídamente las correas de su uniforme y casi se tropieza de narices con él.

'¡ _Jean!'_ dijo sorprendido, mirando sobre el hombro del chico chequeando que apenas estaba amaneciendo _'¿Tenemos un llamado temprano del cual no estoy al tanto?'_

' _No. Ni siquiera hay trabajo de tropa planificado más que por las pruebas de Hanji-san'_ contestó Jean, con indiferencia.

' _Oh, vaya, sí que despertaste temprano'_

Eren viró para esquivarlo y bajar las escaleras, pero Jean se atravesó en su camino, nuevamente casi causando que se tropezaran con él, aclarándose la garganta.

' _No me caí de la cama, Jeager, me desperté temprano para interceptarte antes de que te perdieras en donde sea que te pierdes todas las madrugadas'_

Eren lo miró con una pose desencajada, comenzando a molestarse.

' _¿Qué diablos te importa a dónde voy en las madrugadas?'_

' _No me importa. Pero sabría que saldrías, y supuse que era la manera más sencilla de hablar contigo sin nadie que te proteja como la delicada flor a la cual no se le puede alzar la voz por miedo a que se marchite'_

Eren frunció el ceño, esquivándolo, únicamente para que Jean volviera a interponerse en su camino.

' _¡Quítate de mí maldito camino!'_

Por un segundo, ambos intercambiaron miradas iracundas tan comunes entre ellos. Pero Jean respiró hondo, y levantó ambas manos frente a él.

' _Vengo en paz, Jeager. Cálmate'_

Eren pareció sorprendido por un instante.

' _Escucha, en verdad no me importa a dónde te vas todos los días, o por qué estas encerrándote en la habitación a cada momento libre que tenemos. No estoy juzgándote, y asumo que tienes tus razones para no decir lo que sea que estás tan obviamente ocultando, pero…'_ Jean suspiró, sentía sus palabras contaminadas con un sabor amargo mientras hablaba con Eren, se sentía enfermo consigo mismo en un intento de sonar conciliador cuando sólo quería partirle la cara a golpes por imbécil, e intentando tragarse el orgullo de no hacerlo por conservar la paz _'Mikasa y Armin'_ dijo finalmente enviándole una mirada deicida _'Ambos están excesivamente preocupados por ti, y pese a que no lo entiendo, y que no me parece que valgas tanta preocupación, me parece que lo único en lo que nosotros podemos coincidir es en que no queremos que ninguno de esos dos sufra por nada… ¿cierto?'_

Eren alzó las cejas, sin contestar por un segundo, para luego dar un único asentimiento con la cabeza, su mirada se suavizó y Jean vio un dejo de culpabilidad cruzar en ellos. Eren suspiró, sentándose en el primer escalón.

' _No estoy haciéndolo apropósito'_

' _No digo que lo hagas, y tampoco digo que les digas lo que sea que no quieres decir. Pero al menos podrías aceptar que algo pasa y dejar de huir'_

' _Les causo menos problemas alejándome'_

' _Oh, por Dios. Salva tu discurso depresivo para alguien que no te conozca tan bien como yo. No estoy intentando consolarte'_

' _No sé qué estás intentando hacer, la verdad'_ le dijo con voz sarcástica y Jean tuvo que contenerse para no patearle la espalda, suspiró girando los ojos.

' _No sé qué estoy haciendo, no es como si sueño con tu vibrante conversación. Sólo no quiero que Mikasa y Armin estén tristes porque no eres capaz de contener tu cara de cadáver en descomposición'_

En otra época, eso habría desencadenado una cadena de insultos, y otra de golpes. Pero la situación había cambiado, para ambos. Jean no se lo estaba diciendo por burla, y Eren entendía que en realidad había una preocupación real tras sus palabras.

' _No me había dado cuenta que se habían hecho tan amigos'_

Jean giró los ojos, y bajó dos escalones, pensando en irse sin contestar. Pero se detuvo, girando nuevamente hacia Eren.

' _La tropa 104 y la suerte del diablo. Somos una jodida familia, Jeager, y aunque a veces medio odies a tu familia, no deja de ser tu familia'_

Los ojos de Eren se expandieron por un instante.

' _Ellos son como tus hermanos, ¿no? No empujes a tus hermanos'_

Eren alzó las cejas y una pequeña sonrisa apreció en sus labios.

' _Solía ser yo quien te decía que fueras amable con tu madre'_

Jean dio un respingo, girando los ojos.

' _Sí, bueno, sólo pueden casi comerte un par de veces antes de darte cuenta que no eres el maldito centro del universo, supongo… darse cuenta que no estamos solos, y que, en el fondo, tampoco queremos estarlo'_

Jean se encogió los hombros, y bajó el resto de los escalones, comenzando su camino al edificio principal. No volteó a ver a Eren después de la conversación, pero sabía que, al menos, no había ido a donde sea que iba todas las madrugadas. No estaba seguro si eso le haría conversar con sus amigos, o si modificaría en algo su actitud, pero era todo lo que estaba en sus manos hacer… bueno, eso y golpearlo, pero suponía que Mikasa y Armin no aprobarían lo segundo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, nadie había intentado detenerlos la última vez.

' _Es porque somos una jodida familia ahora'_ concluyó, encogiéndose los hombros.

* * *

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que pudo haber anticipado, las pruebas del prototipo habían sido casi violentas, porque apenas Mikasa se probó el equipo, Hanji inmediatamente apunto siete cambios al equipo que Jean se apresuró a dibujar para entregar al equipo de diseño, y antes del medio día ya estaba siguiéndola mientras esta supervisaba el nuevo armamento anti-humano. Anti-humano, eso aún le daba ganas de vomitar. Pero no había caso en pensar al respecto. Su día transcurrió en escuchar órdenes de parte de la Comandante y en bosquejos que entregar a las diferentes ramas de la Policía Militar que estaban encargándose de la concepción de los nuevos armamentos pensados por su jefa.

Para el tiempo que alcanzó el comedor para la cena ya los demás estaban comiendo, y él se tumbó entre Connie y Armin, dando una mordida distraída a su pan.

' _No los he visto en casi todo el día'_ se quejó frotando sus ojos _'bueno, excepto por Mikasa'_ giró el rostro a su izquierda, pasando la vista de Connie a su compañera _'Feliz cumpleaños, Sasha Patata'_

Sasha intentó patearlo debajo de la mesa, pero le envió una sonrisa, inmediatamente comenzó a parlotear sobre su nueva alcanzada madurez por cumplir un año más de vida, pese a haber estado tan cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones, y a decir que los demás deberían aprender de su buena disposición, Connie fue rápido en estar de acuerdo y casi en seguida el muchacho trajo el pastel que iban a cortar.

Todos se quedaron a cortar el pastel, incluso Eren. Comieron el pastel bromeando sobre la posibilidad de ir al océano y qué harían al llegar allí, lamentaron la ausencia de Historia, cuyos deberes no le permitían estar ahí. Hubo unas cuantas promesas de empujar al Capitán Levi al agua e incluso solicitar el apoyo de Hanji-san para eso. Eran cosas estúpidas, que en verdad nunca harían, pero por unos minutos y con una subida de azúcar en su sistema, no tenía nada de malo imaginar.

Por esos minutos, eran chicos normales. No unos soldados con el peso de la muerte cargando sobre sus hombros, y con un futuro oscuro más inmediato del que querían admitir.

Cuando recogieron todo para volver a sus habitaciones, Jean pudo observar a Sasha tomar la mano de un sonrojado Connie, e incluso a Eren conversar de manera relajada con un Armin que no dejaba de parlotear sobre como pensaba que se sentiría la textura del agua salada. Él se rezagó un poco, sacando el cuaderno de dibujo de la correa de su uniforme y revisando visualmente el último dibujo para levantarse a dejarlo en la oficina de su superior antes de irse a dormir.

Se levantó para hacer justo esto cuando observó a Mikasa aún sentada frente a él, con la vista en la mesa. Él se aclaró la garganta, dejando el cuaderno nuevamente en la correa del uniforme.

' _Te van a dejar atrás'_ le dijo señalando a Armin y a Eren con la cabeza.

Ella no contestó al instante, y se levantó también cuando lo vio caminar hacia la puerta.

' _Están hablando. Él está hablando. Eso es suficiente'_ contestó simplemente.

Jean asintió de manera distraída, alcanzando la salida y girando a la derecha, levantó la mano para despedirse de ella cuando notó que estaba a su lado. Esa realización casi le hace tropezarse, y de pronto le hizo sentir nervioso.

' _¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?'_ preguntó, intentando no tartamudear.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, pero continuó caminando a su lado mientras bajaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Hanji. Él decidió clavar la vista en el frente, sin confiar claramente en sus palabras o en su claridad de mente en ese momento.

' _Eren dijo que hablaste con él'_ dijo ella finalmente.

' _Oh'_ dijo él suspirando exasperadamente. Eren, por supuesto.

' _¿Por qué hiciste eso?'_

' _Porque Eren estaba siendo un imbécil'_ contestó, sin poderse contener. Esperó que ella discutiera o se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

' _También hablaste con Armin'_ dijo ella, de manera obvia.

' _Sí, bueno, creo que me he vuelto un tanto entrometido. Lo lamento, supongo'_ dijo él, encogiéndose los hombros, alcanzó la oficina de Hanji, tocó y no hubo respuesta, entró con cautela, dejando el dibujo sobre su escritorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él, no esperaba encontrar a Mikasa aun esperando del otro lado. Confundido, su boca comenzó a hablar sin permiso _'Si estás buscando por una disculpa más sincera, temo que no soy capaz. Armin necesitaba saber cómo eran las cosas, como ya te dije, y Eren estaba siendo un imbécil contigo y con Armin. Alguien tenía que decírselo. Así que lamento si te molesta, pero no lamento haberme involucrado, especialmente con Eren, ese imbécil de vez en cuando requiere que le metan el sentido común por la nariz'_

Mikasa lo observó de manera fija en silencio por un minuto entero, él respiró entrecortadamente por todo ese tiempo, para luego suspirar derrotado.

' _Escucha… sólo quería ayudar, Armin es un buen amigo y tú…'_ se mordió la lengua para no terminar esa oración, pero los ojos de ella fijos en él le hicieron seguir hablando _'…tú eres más importante para mí de lo que puedes imaginar…'_

Los ojos grises de Mikasa se expandieron por un segundo, y el corazón de Jean literalmente se saltó un latido.

' _No intenté causar problemas, sólo quería ayudar'_

' _Lo sé'_

' _¿Lo sabes?'_

' _Sí, solía pensar que eras un enemigo para Eren, pero ese jamás ha sido el caso contigo'_

Jean retrocedió ante esa afirmación por un instante, para dejar escapar una sonrisa.

' _¿Es por eso que ya no intentas interponerte cuando lo golpeó?'_

' _Sé que no tienes ninguna mala intención. Eren necesitaba oírlo, y te oye a ti. Gracias'_

Jean asintió, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo, ella continuó caminando a su lado.

' _Esta vez, debo tener puntos por no golpearlo'_

Fue sólo por un instante, pero pudo jurar que la vio sonreír ante eso, y así finalmente tropezó. Se enderezó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

' _Eren dice que crees que somos una familia'_

' _Lo creo'_

' _Es lo que Armin dice también'_

' _Armin es un chico listo'_

' _Le dije a Historia una vez que no había lugar en mi corazón para más personas'_

Él se detuvo al escuchar eso, y ella hizo lo mismo. Él sabía eso, no sólo porque Historia lo había dicho, sino porque la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo por descarte, pero no estaba esperando que ella admitiera algo así frente a él, especialmente en un momento como ese.

' _Sí, ella mencionó eso'_ decidió contestar simplemente.

' _Puede que haya estado equivocada'_

' _Oh, definitivamente estás equivocada'_ contestó casi por inercia, y ella lo miró de manera fija nuevamente sin parpadear _'Me refiero'_ se apresuró a explicar _'Puede que sientas eso como una verdad absoluta, pero la capacidad de querer a alguien no es algo que determinamos por voluntad'_

' _¿Por voluntad?'_

' _No decidimos a quien queremos, la mitad del tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta. Luego miras atrás y entiendes que empezó mucho antes de que tuvieras decisión sobre ello. También hay eventos y situaciones que te unen más a las personas, así quieras evitarlo'_

Ella bajó la mirada, meditando sus palabras.

' _Hemos pasado por demasiado juntos para que no exista una conexión entre todos, ¿no?'_

Ella asintió, analizando sus palabras con cuidado y concediéndole la razón.

' _Así que somos familia'_

' _Sí, y sé que tienes un lugar para todos, aunque no lo creas'_

Ella pensó por un instante, para luego alzar la vista hacia él dando un leve asentimiento.

' _Sí, hay un lugar'_ concluyó.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Jean se detuvo antes de entrar a la puerta, preguntándose qué era esta nueva sensación que se esparcía por su pecho y siendo incapaz de identificarla. Era algo cálido y agridulce, que aceleraba y adormecía su corazón a ratos intermitentes. No era igual al enamoramiento absoluto que había sentido cada día desde conocerla, una sensación exuberante que le impedía fijarse en nadie más, tampoco era la resignación de la caja negra dónde había empujado a entrar sus emociones, ni la extraña esperanza que surcaba su pecho a ratos como estrellas fugaces en un firmamento oscuro.

Esto era diferente, menos urgente pero más fuerte a la vez.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Se preguntó, incapaz de alcanzar una respuesta clara, una respuesta que quizás se escapaba de sus manos por sus cortos años de vida, o su falta de experiencia en tantos aspectos de la misma.

Pero, sólo había una opción lógica para lo que era, y él lo sabía muy bien, aún si no era capaz de entenderlo.

 _ **Amor.**_

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero su opinión.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Alcohol

**Hola, hola, a qué no me esperaban, porque ni yo lo hacía. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes:**

 **RukiaNeechan** que linda eres, que bueno que te gusten las conexiones, no creo poder crear un Jeankasa de la nada, necesito a Armin sobretodo para la transición. Espero no sientas larga la lectura porque este es un poquitín más largo. Gracias por leer!

 **Liraz Nightray** pingui-bebe, yo escribo Jeankasa para remar el bote, así sólo lo leas tú, así que subo a la nube nueve cuando leo tus opiniones, porque hasta toleras a mi Eren y eso es importante. Te love!

 **Crimson poppy** **style** te envié un PM algo largo sobre mi análisis del personaje de Eren, no sé si lo recibiste jajaja, pero espero que igualmente este capítulo apunte algo a lo que trato de hacer con él. Mil gracias por tus palabras y por leer!

 **JennyStar** muchas gracias! Eres un dulce. Espero te guste el cap!

 **Srta. Sophie Brief** me alegraron mucho tus mensajes, así que voy a dedicarte el cap. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Espero quedarme en tu top! Esperaré ansiosamente tu opinión del cap!

 **Marine** Awwww eso fue tan adorable. Gracias, disfruta la lectura!

 **Jessie** gracias, espero te guste.

 **SumSum** **R.L** me mató lo de que Jean es ingeniero de diseño de producto. ME ENCANTA ESO. Debo confesar que Jean/Armin son mi bromance favorito en SNK, seguidos de Levi/Hanji, los amo tanto juntos, como tienen sus charlas de ética son lo mejor, siento que se quieren y se respetan mucho desde que Jean dejó de verlo como el lacayo de Eren. Los adoro. Mikasa es bien difícil de escribir la verdad, así que tus palabras son agua en el desierto. Gracias por leer y espero te guste el cap!

 **GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS, ESPERO SUS MENSAJES Y DISFRUTEN EL CAP! REMEMOS EL BOTE!**

* * *

 **Alcohol**

Jean tomó inmediatamente un paso atrás apenas la puerta de la oficina se abrió. La comandante Hanji había autorizado su entrada, pero algo en la atmósfera de la oficina le decía que había interrumpido algo con su llegada. La Comandante Hanji estaba apoyada en el escritorio, dándole la espalda a este y el frente a la puerta por la que Jean acababa de entrar, estaba vestida en ropa de civil, con el cabello recogido en su usual coleta, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su abdomen con un papel en la mano y la otra reposaba sobre el hombro del otro acompañante en la oficina. El Capitán Levi no se había volteado a recibirlo, él estaba completamente vestido en uniforme militar, recostado en la silla en una pose indiferente, pero no quitaba los ojos de Hanji.

' _Puedo volver más tarde, Comandante Hanji-san'_

' _No seas ridículo, ¿vienes con el reporte de la tropa estacionaria, no?'_

El capitán Levi se inclinó hacia ella, tomando el papel que sostenía en su mano, a lo cual ella envió una media sonrisa y retiró la mano de su hombro. Jean dio un respingo, dando un paso al frente y le alcanzó la misiva del comandante Pixis.

' _¿La leíste?'_ preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza, tomó posición de atención y esperó ser despachado de la oficina. Sin embargo, Hanji se sentó sobre el escritorio, abriendo el sobre, leyó la carta y se la pasó a Levi, quien la tomó ojeándola por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella.

' _Tenías razón, Hanji'_

' _Pasó antes de lo que esperaba'_

' _Supongo que eso lo decide, entonces'_

' _Supongo que sí. Jean dile a tus compañeros que se preparen para partir mañana al amanecer. Vamos a cruzar los muros'_

Jean realizó el saludo de la legión en respeto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza ante sus superiores antes de partir. Mantuvo la compostura apenas la puerta de la oficina se cerró a su espalda y luego comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Habían esperado meses, prácticamente un año, desde que la decisión había sido tomada para poder volverla una realidad. Tomó tiempo que el armamento automático, acabara con los titanes en el Gate de Trost, lo cual había ocurrido en el invierno, y las fuerzas militares tuvieron que esperar que la nieve se derritiera para comenzar a preparar las expediciones y maquinaria necesaria para repoblar el Muro Maria. Había sido un año largo, lleno de preparativos y ansiedad preguntándose en qué momento el gobierno de Marley aparecería para lanzar otro ataque ante todos los residentes de la isla. Había sido una época ocupada, llena de nuevos armamentos, estrategias y básicamente la recalificación de toda la fuerza militar que no estaba preparada para pelear algo diferente a los titanes. El Capitán Levi, había sido asignado a la cabeza de los nuevos entrenamientos, mientras que la Comandante Hanji había impedido compartir el comando con nadie en el diseño de nuevos armamentos, pero había encontrado suficientes 'ideas confiscadas' por la policía militar que impedía el progreso tecnológico, para mantener suficientemente ocupado a todo el equipo de diseño que lo incluía a él. Eso había creado la ilusión de que el tiempo transcurrido pasó volando, siempre estuvieron ocupados, y aun así no estaban preparados para ninguna invasión.

Hanji había 'dividido' el escuadrón de veteranos entre las dos tareas más importantes en ese momento, lo cual significaba que Sasha, Connie y, ocasionalmente, Eren formaban parte del programa de entrenamiento. Mientras que él, Mikasa y, ocasionalmente, Armin formaban parte del equipo de diseño de nuevo armamento. Aunque, Eren y Armin, formaban parte ocasionalmente de experimentos coordinados por Hanji, y ordenados por el alto mando militar, sobre su poder como shifters, aunque Jean no tenía del todo claro sobre qué se trataba esto.

Como resultado, Jean pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina pasando notas o haciendo informes, en el ala de diseño supervisando las mejoras ordenadas por su Comandante, dónde Armin se dedicaba a realizar su trabajo más fácil encontrando problemas antes de que él llegara a la inspección y en el campo de pruebas en compañía de Mikasa Ackerman, la sujeto de pruebas por excelencia. Pese a los nuevos reclutamientos, los veteranos de la legión seguían compartiendo cuarteles juntos, lo cual significaba que la relación que habían cementado en los meses de guerra constante, había ido creciendo exponencialmente. Definitivamente, eran una familia.

Jean entró al ala de diseño e inmediatamente sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él con desgana, probablemente pensaban que había adelantado la inspección del día y no estaban listos para ella. Supuso que estaban llamándole toda clase de nombres coloridos en su mente, y por qué no, él también lo haría en su lugar. Pero los ignoró a todos y caminó directamente hasta el rubio que se ubicaba en la esquina más lejana con una pila de diseños mientras los categorizaba en silencio.

' _Armin'_ llamó prácticamente corriendo hasta el lugar y arrebatándole el blog de notas apenas llegó a él.

' _Estás adelantado en el horario, Bones-san se quejará de esto por tres semanas'_ le dijo.

Jean negó con la cabeza. Golpeando el escritorio del rubio, para llamar su atención y hacerlo alzar la mirada a él. Desgraciadamente, eso llamó la atención de más personas, pero él no estaba interesado en eso. Armin alzó las cejas mirándolo con confusión.

' _¿Qué te pasa?'_

Jean le envió una sonrisa radiante.

' _Vas a ser mi esclavo por todo el mes'_

' _Siempre estoy chequeando tu trabajo, no sé qué más esperas que haga por ti'_

Jean giró los ojos con sorna.

' _Sólo te dejo chequear mi trabajo para que dejes de tener ideas oscuras'_

' _Lo que calificas como ideas oscuras, es debatible'_

' _Ahg, si te ponen triste, son oscuras'_

' _Tener pensamientos positivos no mejora la situación, y no discutas conmigo porque te estoy citando a ti'_

Jean giró los ojos nuevamente.

' _No te he dicho que pienses en sueños y caramelos como un tarado, sólo sería positivo para tu salud mental que no estuvieras pensando en el peor caso escenario cada milésima de segundo de cada día que existes'_

Armin le envió una sonrisa, mientras empujaba la silla hacia atrás.

' _Me haces sonar como una persona negativa'_

' _¿Y no lo eres?'_

La voz de Mikasa lo tomó por sorpresa y le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que iba a decir. La pelinegra pasó a su lado, suficientemente cerca para él sentir el olor de su champú, que era el mismo que él usaba porque era estándar para los soldados, pero que de alguna manera parecía prestarle más a ellos que a los demás, la chica se colocó en la silla frente al escritorio de Armin.

' _No soy una persona negativa'_ se defendió Armin.

Mikasa lo ignoró y le pasó una correa.

' _Se rompió de nuevo'_ informó con voz monótona.

Armin tomó la correa examinando el cuero con el ceño fruncido.

' _No lo comprendo, debe ser un problema con el material'_ murmuró mientras registraba sus gavetas en busca del bosquejo original.

Jean dio un respingo, despertando del corto ensueño producido cada vez que Mikasa aparecía en su rango de visión sin que él estuviese psicológicamente preparado para verla y volvió a golpear el escritorio con las palmas de las manos. Tanto Mikasa como Armin alzaron la mirada hacia él.

' _Estás sorprendentemente intenso esta tarde'_

' _Olvídate del diseño. Tengo noticias'_

Armin alzó las cejas apuntándole a continuar.

' _¡Vamos a salir! ¡Mañana! ¡Vamos al puerto, al océano, mañana!'_

El peso de la expedición no pareció caer sobre ellos de manera uniforme, habían preparado sus raciones de comida, su uniforme y los caballos para salir a primera hora, pero aun parecía rodearlos una atmósfera de incredulidad. Como si realmente esperaran que al despertar el día siguiente el mando militar hubiese cambiado nuevamente de opinión. Así que cuando Jean entró a la oficina de la Comandante Hanji esa noche para dar el reporte final de las actividades del día y el estatus de preparación para partir a la mañana siguiente, casi esperaba que esta le informase un cambio de planes. Pero ni ella ni el Capitán Levi, que estaba recostado en el sofá de la oficina, le dijeron lo contrario. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Hanji lo llamó de manera ausente.

' _Jean, llévate esto'_ señalo con el dedo una botella con un líquido semi transparente con un listón rojo sobre su escritorio. Jean caminó hasta ella mirando la botella con las cejas alzadas.

' _¿Que debería hacer con ella?'_ preguntó, esperando instrucciones.

Hanji lo miró por un segundo, aparentemente divertida por su respuesta, con un brillo en los ojos que Jean ya no veía tan a menudo como antes en ella.

' _¿No conoces el alcohol, Jean?'_

Jean alzó las cejas y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el Capitán Levi lo hizo por él.

' _Son niños, Hanji, los mocosos ni siquiera tienen edad para beber. Nadie en la legión es tan irresponsable de ofrecerle alcohol a unos mocosos, especialmente cuando es alcohol que prefieren beberse los oficiales de mayor rango, lo cual hace casi imposible que lo prueben estando aquí donde la policía militar se bebe todo lo que encuentra'_

' _¿Qué hay del banquete de celebración por la coronación o el retomo del muro María?'_

Esta vez Jean prefirió contestar.

' _He visto alcohol servido en los vasos de los banquetes, Hanji-san, pero nunca nos han dado expresamente a nosotros, porque no estamos en la edad legal de consumo'_

' _Y siguen las reglas, eso es adorable'_

' _Hanji, no corrompas a los mocosos'_

Hanji lo ignoró, levantándose de su escritorio y tomando la botella en su mano.

' _El Comandante Pixis envió esto como regalo por la expedición de mañana, pero yo soy totalmente incapaz de beber sola. Nunca estuve corto de compañeros, Moblit era asiduo preocupante a toda la bebida disponible, y Erwin siempre pensaba mejor con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Pero lamentablemente, ya no tengo con quien compartir esto'_

Jean intentó mirar en la dirección del Capitán Levi de la manera más disimulada posible.

' _Levi no bebe. No puede emborracharse aunque quiera'_ explicó Hanji a su pregunta silenciosa _'Además, tampoco sería nada divertido, quizás querría limpiar los cuarteles después de unas copas'_

Hanji intentó imaginar eso por un segundo, para luego negar con la cabeza y empujar la botella al pecho de Jean.

' _Compártela con tus compañeros. A veces, todos necesitamos algo de coraje líquido. Sólo no le digas a nadie que le di alcohol a menores'_

' _Y si alguien vomita, más vale que lo limpien antes de que yo lo vea'_ añadió el Capitán Levi.

Jean apretó la mano alrededor de la botella, aun confundido.

' _Pero, Hanji-san…'_

' _Considérenlo una bienvenida a los veteranos de la legión. Cada titán que mataron es como un año más de vida que debería contarse para acercarlos al marco legal'_

' _Sólo no hagan nada estúpido, mocosos'_

Jean osciló la mirada entre sus superiores, para luego asentir y dar el saludo correspondiente antes de partir a sus cuarteles.

' _¿Alcohol? ¿Coraje liquido? ¿Qué demonios?'_ negó con la cabeza. Los adultos a veces decían cosas sin sentido. Él vagamente recordaba el olor al alcohol de su padre en los días de paga antes de que este muriera, y lo recordaba más alegre pero no exactamente más valiente, eso sin mencionar, que la mayoría de los veteranos de la policía militar le daba asco cuando aparecían en el comedor cayéndose de borrachos. Ni siquiera podía creer que él había añorado tanto formar parte de eso. Pero la vida había lanzado dados en otra dirección, y ahora sostenía un regalo para la Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, que había decidido compartir con él. Supuso que sería descortés no tomarle la palabra, también había recibido aprobación del Capitán Levi, después de todo. Al volver al comedor para contar su nueva adquisición, no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, así que comió solo y decidió guardar la botella para cuando volvieran de conocer el océano.

 _Eso sería algo que celebrar, ¿no?_

* * *

La cabalgata tomó menos de lo esperado, considerando que conformaban una fuerza de unos 20 jinetes, aun cuando pararon a descansar en lo que alguna vez fue el distrito de Shiganshina, pero la cabalgata fuera del muro había sido rápida e ininterrumpida, sin ningún titán que los molestara salvo uno que no parecía tener la estructura ósea de caminar. Las predicciones, de la Comandante Hanji habían resultado ciertas, y habían alcanzado el océano con el sol en lo alto del cielo. El paisaje era mucho más hermoso de lo que ningún libro era siquiera capaz de describir, y Jean se sentía abrumado. El océano se veía azul a lo lejos, pero el agua era igual de cristalina a como el libro decía que sería. Un poco más turbia que el agua de los ríos que estaban dentro de los muros, y le había picado la lengua al probarla por la concentración de sal que aún le parecía increíble procesar.

El trío de Shiganshina había ido por su lado, como era normal, Eren seguía igual de taciturno a su nueva personalidad adquirida en el pasado año, y sus dos mejores amigos seguían pegados a él intentando hacerle entender que no estaba solo, y ni siquiera alcanzar el sueño de ver el océano parecía haber ayudado a su recién encontrada personalidad depresiva, y Jean sólo esperaba por el bien de todos que lo que sea que Eren escondía, saliera a la luz pronto.

Los jinetes de la policía estacionaria, que los habían acompañado, estaban reunidos en un lado juntos también tocando el agua con recelo, mientras que el Capitán Levi se había rehusado hasta a removerse los zapatos ni tocar el agua, la Comandante Hanji por su lado, había entrado con la misma curiosidad que la caracterizaba. Por otro lado, Sasha y Connie habían saltado de sus caballos como niños a jugar en el agua, lastimándose los ojos y empujándolo a él al agua con ellos, y él trato de enojarse, pero la verdad es que era imposible.

Estaban en un lugar hermoso, al que él jamás pensó que llegarían, y él de pronto sentía ganas de detener el mundo para poder admirarlo con detenimiento, grabar cada parte en su memoria, e intentó hacerlo porque sabía que sería algo que querría dibujar luego. Sabía que tendría posibilidades de volver, debido a que la línea de defensa decidida por el mando militar requeriría usar este punto para impedir la llegada de nuevos emisarios de sus enemigos. Pero no sabía cuál sería su rol en eso, o cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver. Pero en ese momento estaba ahí, y todo lo demás en su realidad podía esperar para horrorizarlo más tarde.

Cuando emergió del agua, después de ser empujado por Sasha por quinta vez, decidió salir del agua, sus ojos le ardían, se sorprendió de encontrar a Mikasa también afuera junto a su caballo, instintivamente, buscó a sus dos compañeros para localizar a Armin, aún adentro del agua, y de rodillas buscando algo y a Eren sentado en la orilla con una mirada taciturna y perdida en el horizonte. Sus ojos se fijaron en Mikasa por un instante, y se sintió confundido, la había visto sonreír al entrar al agua. Estaba seguro. No entendía qué podía haber cambiado desde entonces.

' _¿Te encuentras bien?'_ preguntó y ella retiró la mirada del horizonte, para clavarla en él, asintiendo.

En otro tiempo, el habría aceptado esa respuesta, pero ya no.

' _Te conozco mejor que eso, Mikasa'_ le dijo con vehemencia.

Ella no contestó por un instante, pero no retiró su mirada de él.

' _Del otro lado del océano… hay más enemigos'_ dijo finalmente.

Jean asintió con la cabeza de manera lenta.

' _Sí, pero siempre han estado ahí, lo sepamos o no nosotros'_

' _Pero saberlo, cambia todo, ¿no?'_

Jean analizó su respuesta por un segundo.

' _Supongo que cambia lo que le permites que cambie'_

Mikasa lo miró confundida por un instante.

' _Nos criamos creyendo que vivíamos en un mundo rodeado de titanes, siempre hemos pensado que estamos rodeados de enemigos. Ahora hemos descubierto que eso no es del todo cierto, pero seguimos igual de rodeados de enemigos… Aún se siente como el mismo principio'_

Mikasa mantuvo la vista fija en él por más de un minuto, para luego dirigirla al océano de manera pensativa.

' _Son enemigos humanos'_

Jean se colocó a su lado y observó el océano igual que ella.

' _Hay toda clase de personas dentro de los muros, todos nosotros somos vastamente diferentes, me es difícil pensar que toda la gente detrás de ese océano pueda pensar igual, que toda pueda ser nuestro enemigo'_

' _Eres ingenuo'_

Jean soltó una pequeña carcajada.

' _Sólo digo, era imposible negociar con un titán, pero los humanos deberíamos encontrar alguna manera de entendernos entre nosotros, ¿no? Aun cuando seamos vastamente diferentes'_

Mikasa volteó hacia él y ambos compartieron una mirada por unos instantes.

' _Así que tú negociarías'_

' _Si hay una negociación posible, sí, de no ser así, no. De igual manera, siempre debemos estar listos para pelear'_

' _Te contradices'_

' _No. Es sólo que lo que es 'correcto' a veces cambia y debemos tener la madurez de ajustarnos a eso'_

Mikasa no contestó.

' _No soy tan fuerte como tú, y desde que me volví soldado hice un hábito de no meterme en peleas que no podía ganar, no si podía evitarlo'_

' _¿Y ese no era tu hábito antes de ser soldado?'_

' _Oh, diablos, no. Por eso no tenía amigos, nunca supe cuando debía callarme la boca, aún no lo sé. Pero al menos ahora soy selectivo con a quien se lo digo'_

' _Entonces, ¿qué dices?'_

' _Sólo que aunque pelear sea la mayor posibilidad, también hay que prepararse para las demás. No sólo puede haber enemigos del otro lado, también hay más'_

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, y Jean estaba a punto de volver con Connie y Sasha, cuando recordó lo que tenía en el bolsillo, rebuscó por un momento y lo sacó sosteniéndolo frente a ella.

' _¿Qué es eso?'_

' _No tengo la menor idea, lo saque del agua cuando Sasha intentaba matarme'_

Jean alzó más la mano y ella observó el objeto, era pequeño, ocupando la mitad de la palma de la mano del chico, era de contextura rugosa con líneas concéntricas, de color blancuzco pero a la vez brillante.

' _Se parece al cuerno que Armin sacó del agua'_ dijo Mikasa, Jean llevó la mirada al rubio que sostenía en sus manos unos objetos parecidos al que él había sacado del agua.

' _Debe ser la misma clase de cosa, pero es bonito y mira lo que descubrió Sasha'_ Jean dio dos pasos al frente, acercándose a ella de una manera poco usual entre ellos, denotando una familiaridad más grande a la que estaba acostumbrado, la sorprendió pero ella no retrocedió y él colocó el objeto en su oído. Mikasa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

' _¿No es genial?_ _¡Suena como eso!'_ dijo Jean señalando el océano con la otra mano.

Mikasa levantó su mano derecha, para llevarla al objeto y la colocó sobre los dedos del muchacho, casi asustándolo por el sorpresivo contacto. Jean aguantó la respiración por un instante y esperó que el calor que sentía en el rostro no fuera tan notorio como lo sentía. Él no se atrevió a moverse, y ella seguía escuchando el sonido del océano proveniente del objeto semi-cónico en su mano.

' _Tienes razón'_ dijo ella después de unos minutos, cuando se separaron y ella observaba el objeto con atención _'hay más de una posibilidad. El mundo es cruel, pero también es muy hermoso'_

Dejó el objeto blanco sobre la mano extendida de un enmudecido Jean, antes de partir nuevamente a la orilla en busca de sus mejores amigos. Jean bajó la mirada a su mano, y el blanco pareció brillar con la luz del sol, por un instante se preguntó si acababa de imaginar todo eso. Pero no creyó tener tanta imaginación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el objeto en su bolsillo y volvía a la orilla en busca de más.

* * *

El regreso tomó mucho más tiempo que la ida, debido a que la Comandante Hanji decidió hacer una parada para realizar una serie de requerimientos que darían comienzo a la adecuación de la zona en las afueras del muro para ser usada como asentamiento de la legión de reconocimiento y eso había ocasionado que pasaran la noche allí antes de volver a la ciudad interna del muro Shina dónde estaban asentados actualmente. El día de llegada, sin embargo, estuvo lleno igualmente de órdenes despachadas por los tres Comandantes de las ramas militares de la isla, la policía militar, las tropas estacionarias y la legión de reconocimiento estaban trabajando como un solo brazo ejecutor por primera vez desde su concepción. Eso resultaba en números desacuerdos sobre qué hacer a continuación, sin embargo, el legado del Comandante Erwin Smith había asegurado que Hanji Zoe fuera prácticamente incuestionada, además la inteligencia de la nueva comandante de la legión era más que suficiente para acallar cualquier duda a sus decisiones. Ella seguía diciendo que la persona que necesitaban para afrontar esto se había ido, pero a Jean le parecía que estaba superando con creces las expectativas de todos sobre ella.

' _Ya puedes retirarte'_ le dijo en voz baja mientras le pasaba sus propias notas de la reunión. Jean asintió, tomando su encargo, y realizando un saludo a la mesa de reunión, antes de partir. El muchacho paró en su oficina a dejar las notas de Hanji, antes de partir al comedor a reunirse con sus amigos. Connie y Sasha ya habían dejado de comer e inspeccionaban sus objetos encontrados en el mar, Armin les explicaba que se llamaban caracoles o conchas de mar, y leía la descripción de un libro donde no había ningún dibujo de ellos. Jean se sentó entre Mikasa y Sasha, y comenzó a comer mientras sacaba su propio caracol para sumarlo a la colección de sus compañeros.

' _Si los pones en tu oído, ¡puedes oír el mar!'_ anunció Sasha mientras llevaba uno a su oído, acto seguido Armin tomó uno y repitió la acción.

' _¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Puedes oírlo, Eren!'_ dijo volteándose hacia el castaño. Eren parecía haber estado observando la conversación desde la distancia, como era su costumbre últimamente, pero tomó el objeto de la mano de Armin y lo llevó a su oído comprobando la información.

' _Es verdad, se oye como el mar'_

Armin sonrió ampliamente y procedió a probar todos los caracoles llevándolos a su oído uno por uno.

' _Los pequeños no suenan'_ anunció después de un rato, Sasha y Connie fueron rápidos en corroborar esa información.

De ahí en adelante, la conversación giró en torno a caracoles, el motivo de sus anomalías acústicas, y preguntas de Sasha sobre si podría comérselos si los cocinara.

' _Eren, no has comido tu ración'_

Jean alzó la vista de su propia comida, para chequear lo dicho por Mikasa, era cierto pero no anormal que Eren olvidara comer sus raciones completas. El castaño no contestó, pero giró en dirección a su comida para consumirla en silencio. Jean pudo observar la mirada que intercambiaron Armin y Mikasa después de eso, se preguntó por qué Eren no estaba más animado. Luego sintió ganas de meter la cabeza cloro por preocuparse por él, intentó sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza, pero este lo contaminó como el agua entrando en la ropa.

' _Hey, Eren'_ soltó antes de siquiera pensarlo bien, temiendo cambiar de opinión.

Los ojos verdes de Eren se clavaron en él en seguida, y podía sentir los de Mikasa a su lado y los de Armin también sobre él.

' _Hanji-san me regaló una botella de alcohol'_

Eren parecía confundido.

' _Bien por ti'_

' _No, imbécil, dijo que podía compartirlo, el Capitán Levi también está enterado. Dijo que no vomitáramos en ningún lado'_ Jean se encogió los hombros, pero Eren seguía mirándolo sin entender la situación, y eso le hizo sonreír con malicia _'Apuesto que puedo soportar el licor mejor que tú, tonto'_

Eren abrió mucho los ojos, alzando las cejas.

' _¿Qué podría hacerte pensar que puedes tolerar el alcohol mejor que yo?'_

' _Pues, hago todo mejor que tú, ¿por qué esto sería diferente?'_

' _¿Que tú…? No recuerdo que pudieras impedir que patee tu trasero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, imbécil'_

' _La última vez fue un empate, además ese es tu único talento'_

' _Cuanta arrogancia para alguien relegado en el ranking'_

' _Es porque algunos de nosotros seguimos creciendo después de la graduación'_

Eren se levantó de la mesa, empujando la silla para atrás con bastante fuerza y visiblemente listo a lanzarse sobre su compañero, pero Jean soltó una carcajada antes de que pudiera pasar algo más.

' _¿Esa es tu manera de probar que puedes superarme consumiendo alcohol? Porque está de vuelta en nuestro cuarto'_

Eren pareció confundido por un segundo, para luego asentir con decisión.

' _Vas a vomitar, y el Capitán Levi te cortara en pedazos, Kristein'_

' _Vamos a ver quién termina vomitando, Jaeger'_ dijo Jean colocándose de pie también.

Ambos chicos se miraron con decisión por un segundo antes de desaparecer con dirección a los dormitorios.

' _Oh, eso no va a terminar bien'_ dijo Armin, alzando las cejas.

' _¡Espereeeen! ¡Yo quiero probar el alcohol!'_ soltó Connie, empujando la silla y corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

' _Se supone que esa es mi línea'_ se carcajeó Sasha, persiguiéndolo también.

Armin suspiró sonoramente, mientras recogía las bandejas levantándose.

' _Supongo que somos los niñeros esta noche, Mikasa'_

La pelinegra retiró la vista del sitio por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros para asentir.

' _¿Acaba de hacer eso para distraer a Eren? Jean'_ preguntó.

Armin alzó las cejas tomando una pausa antes de contestar.

' _Claro, él hace eso bastante seguido'_

' _¿A qué te refieres?'_

' _A que es preocupón y entrometido. Pero siempre está tratando de ayudar, realmente no importa cuanto lo niegue'_

' _Sí, he podido notar eso recientemente'_

' _Me sorprende que lo notes en absoluto'_

Mikasa lo miró confundida, pero el rubio se encogió los hombros y señalo la salida con la cabeza.

' _Esos cuatro son un peligro a la sociedad sobrios, es mejor que vayamos a supervisarlos'_

Sasha había conseguido prestados unos vasos de la cocina, y todos prefirieron no saber si el personal de la cocina estaba al tanto del préstamo. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de los chicos, y Armin había tomado la botella, antes de que Jean y Eren hicieran algo estúpido como beberla toda de un sorbo, había servido dos dedos de líquido en cada vaso, lo cual había generado quejas inmediatas.

' _No sabía que eras tan tacaño, Armin'_ lloriqueó Sasha observando la cantidad diminuta en su vaso con tristeza, _'Con esto apenas nos mojaremos los labios'_

' _¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué clase de licor es este? No. ¿Alguno ha probado alguna clase de licor en su vida, si quiera? No. No sabemos qué va a hacer esto, nuestros superiores usan diferentes vasos para diferentes clases de licor en las cenas, los hemos visto, no voy a servirles una enorme tarro como si fuera agua, porque no seré yo quien tenga que lidiar con el Capitán Levi cuando hagan un desastre'_

Sasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

' _Tienes miedo de que se acabe esa gran botella, no me engañas'_

' _Ni siquiera lo has probado Sasha, no sabes si te va a gustar, a mucha gente le desagrada el sabor'_

' _Es comida, claro que me va a gustar'_ murmuró Sasha.

Armin suspiró sonoramente, volteó para encontrar a Connie y a Jean riéndose de él. Los ignoró y colocó la botella frente a él, con una mirada solemne.

' _Bueno, supongo que es justo que todos lo probemos al mismo tiempo'_ dijo Jean.

Los seis tomaron el vaso a la vez, en un movimiento casi coreográfico llevaron el vaso a su boca y consumieron el líquido, semitransparente pero con un dejo amarillento, de un solo golpe.

La reacción fue inmediata, Connie lo escupió limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa del uniforme. Sasha volvió dejarlo en el vaso con un gesto de asco murmurando _'no es comida'_. Armin llevó la mano a sus labios como si contuviera las ganas de vomitar, se tragó el líquido pero se levantó del suelo haciendo un gesto de asco mientras sacaba la lengua tratando de limpiársela con la mano. Mikasa observó el vaso con aire indiferente, encogiéndose los hombros sin entender el atractivo de aquella cosa en sus superiores en absoluto. Eren y Jean, en cambio, no se habían movido, ambos seguían con el vaso en los labios, pero parecían haberse tragado el líquido sin problema.

' _Oh, eso es asqueroso'_ murmuró Connie, levantándose a buscar agua.

' _¡Sabe cómo la medicina que nos hacen tomar en la enfermería!'_ dijo Sasha con una mirada de asco.

' _No puedo creer que la gente de hecho se beba eso por diversión'_ dijo Armin dando la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como Eren y Jean sostenían la botella por ambos lados, con una mirada resulta en los ojos _'Oh, por Dios'_

Al comienzo, todos habían permanecido alrededor de los dos, bastante seguros de que cualquiera vomitaría al próximo segundo. Sin embargo, luego de cinco rondas de vasos llenos hasta la mitad, Armin Arlet supuso que la terquedad de Eren y Jean superaba con creces su sentido del gusto. Ninguno de los dos había hablado demasiado, ni siquiera para defenderse de las continuas burlas de Sasha y Connie sobre que se veían más verdes que cuando habían probado el equipo 3MG por primera vez. Jean había asegurado que ni siquiera sabía tan mal luego del tercer vaso, y Eren seguía insistiendo en que a él le gustaba el sabor. Armin estaba seguro que los dos eran unos tontos, pero con el correr de los minutos todos perdieron su interés en el duelo de vasos.

Sasha y Connie estaban sentados en la cama del segundo, mientras intentaban balancear el vaso descartado en su nariz, con una apuesta de robar en las cocinas para el perdedor. Mikasa estaba sentada en la cama de Armin, junto a este, mirando por la ventana, mientras que Jean y Eren seguían sentados en el piso, uno frente al otro en su duelo ridículo por soportar el licor. Habían intercambiado insultos durante los primeros minutos, sobre quien derribaría a quien y el poco aguante del otro, luego habían pasado a insultarse sobre su habilidad para terminar las cosas que empezaban, para continuar sobre como ninguno era la persona con quien el otro había pensado emborracharse por primera vez.

' _Siempre supuse que podría conseguir a alguien mejor que tú'_ dijo Eren.

' _Yo preferiría a cualquiera antes que a ti, la verdad'_ había añadido Jean.

' _Pensé que sería Reiner, con quien me emborracharía por primera vez'_

La confesión de Eren flotó sobre ellos por unos instantes.

' _Yo pensé que sería Marco'_ murmuró Jean empujando el vaso con el dedo índice.

Jean y Eren intercambiaron una mirada por un segundo, de pronto todas las miradas de sus compañeros estaban nuevamente sobre ellos, Sasha y Connie pararon de jugar, Armin y Mikasa voltearon completamente el cuerpo hacia ellos, la atmosfera del cuarto cambió por completo en un instante.

' _Y aun así aquí estamos'_ dijo Jean, sirviendo ambos vasos y alcanzándole a Eren el suyo _'Podría ser peor'_ dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

' _Supongo que sí'_ dijo Eren, tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

' _¿Recuerdas la vez que Shadis nos castigó por pelear a recoger todo el heno de los caballos en cuadrados iguales?'_ dijo Jean señalándolo con el dedo.

' _Oh, ¡claro! ¡Hasta se apareció con una cinta de medir a la mañana siguiente!'_ dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño.

' _Sí, ¡y tuvimos que recoger al tipo de las tropas que se había caído de borracho en el establo!'_

' _Olía horrendo y tú querías vomitar'_

' _¿Te creíste eso? Sólo quería que tú tuvieras que cargarlo'_

' _¡Eres un maldito!'_

' _¡Hey, no es mi culpa que siempre fueras el tarado con ínfulas de héroe!'_

' _¡Ese soldado me vomitó encima!'_

' _¡Lo sé! ¡Eres tan idiota!'_ Jean soltó una carcajada, mientras Eren lo miraba indignado.

' _¡Bien, ahora no me siento tan mal por haber vaciado tu tanque de gas antes de la inspección al día siguiente!'_

' _¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Sabía que lo había cargado! ¡Shadis me dejó sin almuerzo ese día!'_

' _Me tropecé sobre la manguera… pero ahora sé que lo mereces, así que ya no me siento mal'_

' _Mi suerte y yo, la única vez que Eren no quiere ponerse la capa de héroe es para dejarme sin comer'_

' _No me importaba porque eras un imbécil'_

' _Y tú un suicida sin cerebro'_

' _Pero aquí estamos'_

' _Aquí estamos'_

Ambos bebieron el contenido del vaso que tenían en la mano, y Eren volvió a llenarlos, la botella iba por debajo de la mitad ya.

' _Hey, Eren… yo era el que movía tu cuaderno de notas cuando empezamos con las clases teóricas'_

Eren se ahogó con el licor y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

' _¿¡Eras tú?! ¡Armin me hizo creer que estaba loco por dos semanas! ¡Nunca estaba donde la dejaba la noche anterior, y él decía que yo era desordenado!'_

' _Eras desordenado'_ murmuró Armin.

' _¡Pero no estaba loco! ¡Él estaba moviendo mis cosas! ¿Por qué estabas moviendo mis cosas?'_

' _Es que tenías una bocota tan grande, que asumí que tomarías mejores notas que yo. Me tomó llegar al primer examen darme cuenta que era muchísimo más inteligente que tú, así que no le vi el caso a seguirlo haciendo'_

Eren se recostó contra la pared con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente por medio minuto.

' _Si eres tan listo, ¿cómo no sabías que era yo el que le decía a Shadis que perdías el tiempo en las clases que no te servían para la policía militar?'_

Este fue el turno de Jean de ahogarse con el licor.

' _¡¿Qué?!'_

' _Es cierto, tarado, probablemente por eso eres el 6'_

' _¡Eres un maldito!'_

' _No es mentira, ¡eras un vago en la mayoría de las clases!'_

' _¡Porque ya era bueno en eso desde que comenzamos! ¡Y ese no es el punto! ¡Eres un besa culos! ¡Así llegaste al cinco! ¡Sabía que no era talento!'_

Las risas estallaron a su alrededor, y ambos chicos sonrieron antes de unirse a ellas, aparentemente el licor los había devuelto a su época de estudiantes. Las confesiones de sus días de tropa siguieron apareciendo a medida que el líquido en la botella iba desapareciendo, y eventualmente ambos terminaron acostados boca arriba intentando el juego de Sasha y Connie de balancear el vaso sobre la nariz, ninguno pudo y terminaron carcajeándose boca abajo como unos niños, cayéndose en las dos ocasiones que intentaron levantarse. Esa fue la señal de que la noche había terminado, Connie se levantó de la cama, extendiendo su mano a Sasha y murmuró algo de acompañarla a su cuarto, aunque este estaba muy cerca. Armin y Mikasa miraron a los dos borrachos tirados en el piso.

' _Ok, ya fue suficiente. Ambos han comprobado que son igual de tontos'_

Armin fue a tomar la botella del suelo, pero las manos de Eren y Jean lo detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

' _¡No!'_

' _¡Aún queda un poquito!'_

' _¡Hay que terminarse la botella!'_

' _¡No pueden ni sentarse solos!'_

' _Armin, ¡no!'_

El rubio suspiró sonoramente y giró hacia Mikasa alzando las cejas.

' _¿Vas a ayudarme?'_

Mikasa se levantó, pero para el tiempo que alcanzó a sus amigos, Eren y Jean peleaban por el ultimo sorbo de la botella.

' _¡Yo te vencí!'_

' _No, ¡yo te vencí!_

' _Ambos están igual de borrachos'_ dijo Armin.

' _¡Yo no estoy borracho!'_ soltaron a la vez.

' _¡Apuesto a que puedo bajar las escaleras así!'_

' _¡Apuesto que puedo bajar por el barandal así!'_

Ambos intentaron levantarse sólo para volver a caer de golpe sobre sus traseros con estruendo. Comenzaron a reírse, y buscaron la botella nuevamente. Armin suspiró y giró nuevamente hasta Mikasa.

' _La cama de Eren está junto a la mía, pero la de Jean está al otro lado del cuarto, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?'_

Mikasa asintió y se dirigió hacia Jean. La pelinegra tomó a Jean del brazo derecho, pasándolo sobre su hombro y lo levantó sin problema, mientras Armin se tambaleaba intentando levantar a Eren, apenas logró enderezarlo el castaño clavó sus ojos en él.

' _Lo siento tanto, Armin…'_

' _Está bien, no son unos borrachos insoportables. Quién diría que tenían tantas cosas que confesar'_

Eren lo haló de la chaqueta del uniforme y el rubio pudo notar que unas lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos verdes.

' _No te he dicho todo, Armin'_

' _¿De qué estás hablando?'_

Armin se detuvo mientras lograba sentarlo en la cama, y lo sostuvo antes de que Eren se fuera para atrás por su propio peso.

' _Lo vi, Armin, el por qué el Rey no peleó, lo vi…'_

' _¿Viste qué?'_

' _Sí somos pecadores, Armin, quizás no merecemos luchar. No sé qué hacer, y no puedo decirles de Historia'_

' _¿Eren, qué estás diciendo?'_

Un momento de claridad, pareció cruzar los ojos del muchacho. Eren se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se dejó caer en la cama.

' _Nada. Estoy borracho, Armin'_

Armin lo observó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se dormía casi instantáneamente.

A unos metros de distancia, una conversación totalmente diferente tomaba lugar.

' _Siempre me imagino cargándote yo a ti'_ murmuró Jean, soltando una pequeña risa, mientras su nariz se ubicaba cerca de la bufanda roja de Mikasa _'Siempre hueles tan bien, como la lluvia recién caída, aunque no llueva, es como si la lluvia estuviera dentro de ti, ¿sabes? Como una rosa con perpetuo rocío cayendo sobre ella'_ Mikasa lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y Jean volvió a reírse por lo bajo _'Eso sonó cursi, apuesto a que no tenías idea que era tan cursi. Aunque para ser justos no lo soy, pero estas aquí, estoy cerca de ti, puedo olerte y sentir tu calor… y honestamente creo mi corazón no puede resistirlo'_

' _Estás borracho, Jean, no sabes lo que dices'_

' _Sí estoy borracho, pero siempre sé lo que digo'_

Mikasa se detuvo, sentándolo sobre la cama y él se inclinó hacia ella, tomando la parte inferior de su bufanda.

' _Siempre siento que el corazón se me va a salir cuando tú estás cerca. Como un imán que lo hala de mi pecho para llevarlo a ti, y a veces creo que quizás eres tú que lo llamas, y pienso que debería dejarlo ir, mi corazón debería salirse de mi pecho y estar contigo, es más tuyo que mío después de todo'_

' _Jean'_

Jean sonrió ante la mención de su nombre y se inclinó hacia ella.

' _Este es el sueño más vívido que he tenido, hasta puedo sentir tu aliento'_

' _Debes dormir'_

' _Sí, dormir, soñar'_

Mikasa comenzó a enderezarse, pero el tirón de Jean de su bufanda y su otra mano tomando su mejilla la tomaron por sorpresa, y antes de saberlo los labios del muchacho estaban sobre los suyos en un roce sorprendentemente suave, el contacto sólo duró unos segundos antes de que Jean la soltara y se desplomara sobre su cama inconsciente. Mikasa se enderezó y lo observó dormir por un momento con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

* * *

 **Me despido chicas! Espero sus mensajes.**


	6. Inconveniente

**Buenas, buenas, buenas. Chicos y chicas. ¿Cómo están? Les cuento que me fui de cuerda don el capítulo y termino estando en 17 paginas, me disculparé por el largo pero no creo que les moleste (¿?), ¿quién se está muriendo por leer el próximo cap del manga Renier y Eren: la conversación? ¡SÉ QUE YO SÍ! Si tienen teorías, ¡compártanlas!**

 **Bueno démosle las gracias a los amables RR's:**

 **Diosa de la muerte:** sé que no has llegado a escribirme un review del cap anterior, pero no puedo dejar de mencionarte porque ese review del capítulo 4 me hizo tan feliz que grité, y me senté con una galleta a leerlo con calma. Dijiste muchas cosas que quisiera contestar, pero por miedo al spoiler me aguantaré. Sólo te diré que ADORO a Zeke, y estoy obsesionada con que me den más información de él, así que si públicas de eso grítame para leerlo. Esperaría tus opiniones así llegaran después que terminara todo el fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **San Uskh** **:** Entiendo perfectamente lo de llenar el vacío, todos terminamos aquí por lo mismo. Tambien amo a Levi, así que te entiendo. Vente al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas y a Jean, shippea! Tengo planes para la historia, pero cambio de opinión bien rápido, así que espero que siga enrumbada lógicamente. ¡Espero te guste la lectura!

 **JennyStar** : normalmente me tardo 02 meses o más en actualizar, porque no es la única historia que llevo, y trato de llevar un cronograma, ahorita tengo activas 03 historias, y me tomo unos 20 días en decidir que quiero escribir en el capítulo de cada una, una vez que decido qué voy a escribir el capítulo como tal me toma una semana, por lo cual ese es más o menos el ritmo de mi planeación. Claro, hay cosas que afectan esa planeación, a veces me salto el orden porque tengo una idea que tengo que escribir justo en ese momento, o a veces es porque la inspiración me hizo actualizar todas las historias la misma semana, o claro, un inusual número de reviews me emocione tanto que quiera actualizar una historia antes que otra. Pero, la verdad, no soy una escritora rápida en absoluto, he mejorado porque tuve historias que tardé como 4 años en terminar (EN SERIO). ¡Lamento haberte tenido en suspenso, y espero que valiera la espera! ¡Disfruta el Cap!

 **Invitado:** Hola, sr. o sra. Anónima, muchas gracias por leer y espero disfrute la lectura.

 **Noctelocsta650:** me gusta dejar las cosas en la mejor parte, es crueldad, pero divertido. ¡Quiero conocer tus teorías conspiratorias! ¡Comparte! Gracias por leer y disfruta tu lectura.

 **Flame's child:** ¿ya te dije que amo tu username? Pues amo tu username. Yo me siento igual cuando escribo a Jean, siento que moriré de amor, y pienso: ¡MIKASA ABRE LOS OJOS! Para mí, sangre de lado, las personas que están contigo en las buenas y las malas, esa es tu familia. El capítulo fue muy divertido de escribir, sus peleas de borrachos me hacen feliz. ¡Disfruta la lectura!

 **Clarojulissa:** lamento la tardanza, leer respuesta a JennyStar para leer mi excusa de tardanza, jajaja. Espero que el capítulo lo valga (¿?). ¡Disfruta la lectura y la dulzura de Jean!

 **Srta. Sophie Brief:** a mí también me encantan Levi y Hanji, aunque no me he subido a la ship, pero si tienes recomendaciones que me suban puedo ser persuadida, porque hasta ahora no he visto ninguno que me guste. Armin es uno de mis favoritos, es un rollito de canela de luz! LO AMO! ¡Y a Hanji, y a Levi, y a Jean! Tengo mucho amor para dar. ¡Eres un amor, que poniéndome en tu top, te envío galletas y corazones! ¡Espero te guste el cap!

 **RukiaNeechan:** he hecho un desastre, espero arreglarlo (¿?), estoy de acuerdo con el alcohol, muchas gracias y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Liraz Nightray:** hola pingui, ¿khe hace? Yo saliendo de mis obligaciones y ya estás de 04 en mi lista. Voy por ti. Creo que el capítulo salió decente porque mi pinguitermometro estuvo emocionada con los spoilers. Me encanta cuando te encanta lo que escribo, es como si me envolvieran en una mantita de amor ¡De pinguiamor! ¡Espero el cap te envuelva en mantita a ti!

 **Vin Wolfblack:** ¡awww me alegraste al día diciendo que es el único de shingeki que sigues! ¡Gracias por los ánimos, y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo!

 **SumSum R.L.:** ¡TE DEBO UN REVIEW! Lo sé, lo lamento, pero lo escribí y lo envié y mi teléfono se puso loco y no me sale reflejado, entonces en medio de mi ira lo postergue. Pero espero dejártelo más tarde, promesa de shipper. Lo del alcohol creo que es algo que todos nos hace volver a la infancia. Lo de Historia es algo que siempre he tenido la intención de tocar, pero no es fácil de abordar. Y lo del beso, no sé en qué me metí con eso, y no sabré como me fue con ello hasta que esté resuelto. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Creo que eso es todo (¿?) si olvide responder algo, lo lamento, vuelvan a decirme (¿?) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, SUS FAVORITOS, SUS ALERTS Y POR NO PRENDERME FUEGO POR LENTA.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Inconveniente**

Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sólo sabía que los gritos de Armin le habían hecho salir de su cama como si una serpiente cascabel se hubiera enrollado en sus sabanas; su pequeño amigo rubio gritaba algo sobre lo cual él apenas pudo entender las palabras 'Capitán Levi' y 'Quince minutos'. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, cual caballo fuera de control, su cabeza le repicaba continuamente esparciendo un dolor desde el comienzo de su cuello a la punta de su cabello castaño claro. Todo estaba campaneando a su alrededor, como esa vez que Eren y él habían metido la cabeza en el campanario de la capilla de Trost en una apuesta, y él estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar.

Sus manos fueron hacia sus labios y tuvo que frenar las arcadas con pura voluntad.

' _¡Estás verde!'_ le dijo Connie con vehemencia. Jean quiso girar los ojos, pero no encontró ninguna insolencia dentro de su cuerpo para hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada como pudo y logró ver a Armin intentando que Eren se cambiara la camisa del uniforme con el que se había dormido la noche anterior, pero Eren se veía como Jean se sentía: como si un titán acabara de escupirlo. El castaño se había dejado caer nuevamente en la cama con la camisa que le había lanzado Armin sobre la cabeza. Allí, Jean cayó en cuenta que él también tenía puesto el uniforme, sólo necesitaba cambiarse la camisa para verse medianamente decente. Lo cual sonaba fácil en su cabeza, pero la logística de ubicarla se le antojaba imposible.

' _Ten'_ dijo Connie, lanzándole una camisa, estaba arrodillado frente al baúl de su compañero con la chaqueta a medio poner y mirándolo con premura.

' _Eres un ángel pelón, Connie'_

Las palabras salieron de su boca e inmediatamente las lamentó, teniendo que taparse los labios para contener el vómito. Connie giró los ojos y le haló la chaqueta para ayudarlo, a lo lejos pudo ver a Armin haciendo lo mismo por Eren. Como habían logrado vestirse para el tiempo que el Capitán Levi les gritó desde las afueras de sus cuartos, sería un misterio para los cuatro por el resto de sus vidas. Pero allí estaban, con formación de atención y miradas trasnochadas por igual. Las chicas ya estaban allí cuando ellos bajaron, Mikasa con su misma pose sin expresión, y Sasha con una sonrisa burlona.

' _La Comandante Hanji y yo, hemos decido que todos prueben el nuevo prototipo de armamento el día de hoy. Nadie tomará notas, será un entrenamiento práctico, así que usarán el equipo de maniobra además del nuevo armamento'_

Jean sentía que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en subirse en el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en este estado. Miró de reojo a Eren a su izquierda y supo que este se sentía exactamente igual.

' _Serán separados en grupos de dos, he preparado unos blancos con los novatos de la policía estacionaria. Traten de no matar a nadie, mocosos'_

Levi se detuvo en medio de la formación alternando la mirada entre Eren y Jean por unos segundos, leyendo la verdad como su estuviera señalada por bengalas, y dejando suficiente distancia para no estar en la zona de splash de ocurrir lo peor.

' _Ustedes dos irán juntos, no quiero que le vomiten a nadie… ¿está claro?'_

' _Sí, señor'_ contestaron a la vez.

Desgraciadamente, apenas el Capitán Levi se había alejado dos pasos para hablar con Mikasa, tanto Eren como Jean se habían ido hacia adelante intentando parar el vómito en vano, el cual se esparció por el piso inmediatamente. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de pánico, antes de voltear al Capitán con zozobra.

Levi los observó con una mirada asesina por un minuto entero antes de hablar.

' _Limpien esto. Límpiense ustedes. Limpien todo el maldito cuartel donde bebieron anoche. Y más les vale llegar al lado oeste antes de que culmine el entrenamiento o van limpiar todo rincón de esta ciudad. ¿Está claro?'_

' _Sí, señor…'_

' _Voy a matar a Hanji…'_ murmuró por lo bajo.

Levi se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más e hizo una seña para que los otros cuatro los siguieran. Eren y Jean dejaron escapar un suspiro de fastidio, mientras subían las escaleras para buscar los implementos de limpieza del armario.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban haciendo el mismo juramento: _jamás volveré a beber._

La limpieza del vómito fue hecha en silencio, salvo por algunas histerias de Eren sobre que no lo estaba haciendo a los _'estándares del Capitán Levi'_ que Jean ignoró por completo. Ninguno de los dos estaba especialmente conversador, entre el malestar y el hecho de que estaban castigados como niños pequeños. Al menos, no habían vomitado lo suficiente para hacer demasiado desastre y limpiar su cuarto fue relativamente rápido considerando que no estaba sucio por las inspecciones sorpresa "aleatorias" del Capitán Levi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estaban bañándose, y eso les hizo sentir mejor, el agua fría aminoró el dolor de cabeza y una vez lejos del olor distintivo que el alcohol dejaba en la ropa de los soldados, la cual reemplazaron por ropa limpia, fue un poco más manejable el hecho de que sentían que la borrachera de anoche quizás los mataría.

' _Jean'_

Cuando escuchó su voz ni siquiera estuvo seguro de si era una alucinación post-alcohol, pero efectivamente los ojos verdes de Eren estaban clavados en él.

' _No me culpes por meterte en problemas, nadie te obligó'_ dijo a la defensiva, girando los ojos, lo cual le causó dolor en su sien derecha, haciéndolo arrepentirse inmediatamente.

Estaban separados por exactamente tres escalones, y Eren lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza y bajar un escalón más hacia él. Jean se giró completamente hacia él al notar la seriedad de su semblante.

' _Anoche… no dije nada estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿Algo… que sonara loco o sin sentido?... ¿algo que no debí haber dicho?'_

Jean meditó la pregunta por un instante antes de encogerse los hombros.

' _Bueno, estoy seguro que ambos dijimos bastantes cosas estúpidas, la verdad'_

Eren bajó un escalón más y de pronto estaban más cerca de lo que recordaban haber estado jamás.

' _¿Me escuchaste decir algo que te diera alarma?'_

Jean alzó las cejas con vehemencia, intentando ubicar los recuerdos de manera clara en su memoria.

' _No… bueno, no que recuerde. Todo lo de anoche es como una nube blanca, Eren, me vienen los recuerdos como rayos en una tormenta, así que no puedo estar del todo seguro'_

Eren pareció relajarse ante su respuesta, y lo esquivó para bajar el resto de las escaleras. Ya había llegado al fondo, cuando fue el turno de Jean de llamarlo, sin haberse movido un centímetro de su posición.

' _Eren'_

El muchacho se detuvo al oír su nombre.

' _¿Qué tienes miedo de haber dicho anoche?'_

Eren dio un respingo, negando con la cabeza.

' _Nada importante'_

Jean bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta alcanzarlo.

' _Si no fuera importante, no me habrías preguntado'_

' _No sé por qué te pregunté, la verdad, aún debo estar algo borracho. Vamos al entrenamiento antes que tengamos que limpiar todos los techos del muro interno'_

Eren comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por la mano de Jean en su hombro.

' _¿Esto es sobre Mikasa?'_

' _¿Ah? ¿Mikasa? ¿De qué estás hablando?'_

La mirada de total confusión en los ojos de Eren le dijo que no era así, en absoluto, y se odio a sí mismo por relajarse ante esa realización, pero lo hizo.

' _Si no es una confesión sobre Mikasa, entonces tiene que ser todo ese asunto de lo que sea que has estado escondiendo las últimas semanas'_

Eren lo miró de una manera totalmente ilegible, lo cual era nuevo en Eren, que normalmente sólo tenía tres emociones, y la ira era la más persistente. El muchacho se alejó de él, y aunque quiso seguir preguntando sabía que nunca conseguiría nada al hacerlo, no era el hombre para el trabajo.

Ese sería Armin Arlet.

* * *

' _¿Tienes que masticar tan fuerte?'_ soltó Jean con sorna, mirando a Sasha de una manera asesina.

' _¿Oh, te molesta? ¡¿Te molesta?!'_ dijo Sasha acercando el rostro hasta el hombro de su amigo, masticado con la misma fuerza. Riendo por lo bajo y siendo acompañada en sus risas por Connie.

' _Sí… bueno, no va a ser gracioso cuando vomite en tu comida, chica patata'_ le dijo Jean con molestia.

' _¡No te atreverías!'_ dijo Sasha con sorpresa, pero había retrocedido un poco.

' _Nadie controla a dónde va el vómito, Sasha'_

Sasha le sacó la lengua, pero se alejó lo suficiente para cuidar su comida de él. Jean dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos apoyados en la mesa, apenas era medio día y él estaba seguro que moriría. Lo cual era irónico, siempre pensó que moriría comido por un titán, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que moriría por consumo de alcohol. Su día había sido de los peores 10 en toda su existencia, y ni siquiera había tenido que ver a gente ser comida por titanes para que eso fuese así. Su temporal recuperación luego del baño había durado únicamente hasta que el Capitán Levi los había hecho entrenar por horas seguidas bajo el sol. Apenas estaban a mitad del entrenamiento, él no podía encontrar la voluntad para comer, y estaba seguro de que no soportaría más horas en el sol.

' _¿Me puedo comer eso?'_

La voz de Sasha le hizo maldecir por lo bajo, pero arrimó su plato a ella, únicamente habiendo dado unos mordiscos a su pan. Sasha soltó un sonido de alegría, comenzando a comer inmediatamente.

' _Les dije que era algo estúpido'_ murmuró Armin frente a él, observando a Eren realizar prácticamente el mismo patético despliegue que Jean.

' _Por eso nunca pude superarte en las clases teóricas, eres tan listo'_ le dijo Jean con sarcasmo, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

' _Tu sarcasmo no es apreciado'_ exclamó Armin.

' _Tu voz no es apreciada'_ contestó Jean.

Armin suspiró mirando a Eren de reojo.

' _¿Tú tampoco vas a comer?'_

' _Eren, no vas a aguantar el entrenamiento sin comer'_ completó Mikasa.

' _Comeré cuando el mundo deje de moverse'_ murmuró Eren, con la frente pegada a la mesa.

' _Quizás esto les sirva para que dejen de hacer cosas estúpidas'_

' _Jaeger, ya sé porque nunca fuimos amigos'_ dijo Jean, ignorando el regaño de Armin _'Habríamos muerto'_

Eren levantó un poco la cabeza por un momento, antes de volverla a soltar sobre la masa.

' _Eres una terrible influencia, Kirschtein'_

' _Eres una fuente de mala suerte, Jaeger'_

' _No vayan a empezar'_ dijo Armin, girando los ojos.

Ambos soltaron un quejido de dolor, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

' _Nunca más en mi vida volveré a beber'_ prometió Jean solemnemente, haciendo que Connie, Sasha y Armin lo miraran de manera condescendiente.

' _Se nos hará tarde, Eren, ven. Necesito preguntarte algo'_ dijo Armin con vehemencia.

Eren pareció confundido por unos instantes, pero se colocó de pie con dificultad, y lo siguió, depositando la bandeja. Ambos se perdieron por la salida, seguidos poco después por Sasha y Connie que ahora sostenían la mano del otro cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo. Lo cual era adorable y nauseabundo en partes iguales para Jean.

El muchacho volvió a soltar un quejido, frotando sus sienes, y observó el reloj de pared del comedor, debía comenzar a moverse pronto si no quería llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Suspirando con pesadez, se incorporó en su asiento y sus ojos se expandieron como platos al notar que Mikasa seguía frente a él, y con su vista clavada sobre él, además.

Balbuceó, y se odió a sí mismo por hacerlo, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra. No tenía idea de que decirle, no quería hablarle de su borrachera o de su resaca, y eran los únicos tópicos en su cabeza. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que eso sonaba, obviamente Mikasa no se había rezagado por hablar con él. Eso sería inverosímil. Seguramente lo había hecho, simplemente, para darle espacio a Armin y Eren de hablar de lo que sea que iban a hablar. Sí, eso debía ser.

Se aclaró la garganta, y se levantó tomando su bandeja, para irse. Pero ella no se movió y seguía mirándolo, como si esperara algo. Inquieto, Jean trató de recordar si estaba pendiente que le entregara alguna orden de la Comandante Hanji, lo cual, no era así, luego pensó en Armin y en si le habría vuelto a "sugerir" que lo ayudara con su trabajo, pero no recordaba tener nada pendiente ni haberle comentado nada al rubio tampoco. Eliminando opciones, aterrizó en Eren, quizás quería reclamarle por meter al chico en problemas de manera indirecta, pero eso era ridículo, porque ni siquiera Eren estaba molesto por eso, y él se rehusaba a existir en un mundo donde Mikasa pudiera ser más irracional que Eren, ni siquiera por un segundo.

En pánico, tomó la bandeja de la chica y la colocó sobre la suya, sin tener la más remota idea de qué había poseído a su mano derecha para moverse sin permiso cerebral. Mikasa lo miró con un claro dejo de confusión en sus ojos grises.

' _Te ayudaré con esto'_ dijo y se sintió redomadamente imbécil, Mikasa Ackerman no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para cargar nada, y su caballerosidad estaba ciertamente fuera de lugar, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna otra razón lógica para su comportamiento.

La muchacha aún se veía un poco confundida, pero se levantó de su puesto y lo siguió mientras él depositaba las bandejas. Jean se sorprendió al notar que no estaba caminando a sus espaldas, sino a su lado, como cuando mantenían una conversación, lo cual no ocurría muy seguido y él parecía incapaz de comenzar ahora.

¿Acaso quería que hablara con ella? Se preguntó con seriedad. Eso sonaba improbable, sin embargo, parecía ser la única lógica conclusión de su comportamiento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué decir, y nuevamente terminó balbuceando, mentalmente se pateó a sí mismo, y se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que ser tan inepto para hablar con Mikasa Ackerman cuando normalmente nadie podía mantenerlo callado.

' _¿Cómo va tu práctica?'_ se oyó preguntar, y supuso que podría haber sido peor.

' _Armin es lento con el equipo de maniobra, podría ir mejor'_ contestó de manera calmada.

' _Bueno, todos son lentos con el equipo de maniobra si los comparan contigo'_ dijo Jean, aun masajeándose las sienes, sentía que la cabeza se le partiría a la mitad.

Mikasa no contestó hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

' _Tú eres el más rápido de los otros cinco'_

Jean se detuvo ante el inesperado cumplido, parpadeando varias veces antes de enviarle una sonrisa.

' _En estas condiciones lo dudo, pero me encantaría hacer pareja contigo'_

Él pudo haber jurado sobre todo lo que era sagrado en el mundo, que ella se había sonrojado ante eso, pero tuvo que habérselo imaginado, seguramente se lo había imaginado, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar al respecto porque ella había vuelto la vista al frente y había continuado caminando, él la siguió inmediatamente colocándose a su lado.

' _Sobre anoche…'_ comenzó a decir Mikasa, pero se detuvo, mirándolo de reojo.

' _Oh, sí, jamás en mi vida volveré a beber. No entiendo el atractivo y siento que es una forma de envenenamiento a largo plazo'_ dijo Jean, con pesadez.

' _No sobre el alcohol, sino sobre lo que pasó'_

Jean se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos.

' _¿Con… Eren?'_ se preguntó qué, por todos los demonios del infierno, pudo haber bloqueado de su memoria para que ya dos personas le hubiesen cuestionado la noche anterior.

' _¿Eren?'_ preguntó Mikasa, con un dejo de preocupación ante la pregunta.

' _Sí, me preguntó si no había dicho nada fuera de lugar anoche'_

Mikasa analizó sus palabras, y de pronto su atención ya no estaba en él, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones ubicando a Eren y Armin unos metros más adelante aparentemente discutiendo. Sin decirle nada, corrió hacia ambos dejándolo atrás y él la siguió en seguida.

' _No es palabrerías de borracho. Específicamente mencionaste a Historia'_ dijo Armin con vehemencia.

' _¡Te digo que no sé de qué estás hablando!'_ dijo Eren retrocediendo.

' _No mientas, todos sabemos que estás ocultando algo, y ahora resulta que tiene que ver con Historia'_ dijo Armin, al tiempo que los ojos de Eren se expandían más ante la llegada de Mikasa.

' _Yo… vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, y fui castigado suficiente por hoy'_

Sin decir nada más, el castaño les dio la espalda y partió al entrenamiento. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de seguirlo por la misma dirección.

Jean frunció el ceño siguiéndolos poco más atrás. Así que Eren sí se había ido de lengua la noche anterior, pero él no se había enterado… ¿Un secreto referente a Historia? No importaba cuanto tiempo dedicara a intentar descubrirlo, estaba seguro de que era imposible que lo hiciera. Mikasa estaba intentando preguntar a Armin sobre la conversación, pero el rubio había dicho que lo conversarían más tarde. Mikasa de pronto había volteado hacia él y Jean tuvo la impresión de que habían hecho el mismo acuerdo silencioso a continuar su conversación más tarde.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, _¿qué tenía él que decirle a Mikasa Ackerman?_

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman se mantuvo en posición de atención, hasta fue autorizada para partir por el Capitán Levi. Todos fueron enviados a los cuarteles a limpiarse para la cena a excepción de Jean y Eren que aún no habían alcanzado el final del entrenamiento. Caminó junto a Armin, enviándole una mirada significativa y el rubio comenzó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido previo al entrenamiento.

' _Anoche, cuando estaba borracho, balbuceó algo sobre que éramos pecadores, como lo que Bertholdt dijo en el bosque, eso puedo entenderlo con todo lo que encontramos en los diarios y lo que ha estado recordando. Pero, no fue sólo eso, mencionó a Historia'_

' _¿En qué contexto?'_

' _Textualmente, dijo: "no puedo decirles sobre Historia". Lo cual asumo se refiere al mando militar, pero ¿qué podría haber visto Eren en sus recuerdos sobre el pasado que no sepamos ya de Historia? ¿Y por qué no nos lo diría a nosotros?'_

Mikasa meditó las preguntas por un instante, pero no fue capaz de ubicar ningún enlace entre ellas. Todos sabían ya que Historia era miembro de la familia real, la actual reina de los muros y con sangre del poder de la coordenada, que era incapaz de usar al estar dentro de Eren.

' _¿Crees que esté pensando en dejarse comer por Historia, de nuevo?'_

' _No lo creo, Historia ha sido muy clara que los miembros de la familia real descendientes directos del primer Rey de los muros no pueden obtener el poder de la coordenada sin quedar atados a la voluntad del Rey. Y lo que dijo el Capitán Levi sobre el antiguo jefe de Kenny Ackerman cuadra con lo que le dijo su padre a Historia y con lo que ella recuerda de su hermana. Parece ser físicamente imposible para ellos actuar individualmente en contra de los mandatos del Rey, supongo que debe ser el mismo poder de la coordenada que los controla por su sangre, o eso teorizó la Comandante, Hanji-san'_ concluyó Armin encogiéndose los hombros.

' _Pero, si no es eso, ¿entonces qué podrá ser?'_

' _He estado pensando en eso todo el día, pero supongo que sólo Eren lo sabe'_

' _Entonces, hay que sacarle la respuesta'_

' _No estarás pensando en sacársela a golpes'_

' _No, no necesito golpearlo, pero debemos persuadirlo de alguna manera, y sí puedo obligarlo a escuchar'_

Armin meditó la oferta por un instante. Antes de acceder con inseguridad.

' _Supongo que podría ser peor, Eren responde a la fuerza, y ya me está preocupando demasiado, porque siento que mientras más tiempo pase callado será peor'_

' _Lo interceptaremos después de la cena'_

' _Está bien…'_

Mikasa asintió, y ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios en silencio, sin embargo, la muchacha se detuvo a alcanzar el tope y giró hacia su amigo.

' _Armin, tengo una pregunta'_

Armin la miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando.

' _Ayer… pasó algo muy extraño con Jean'_

Armin giró hacia ella, dándole su total atención.

' _¿Algo malo?'_ preguntó.

Mikasa dudó por un instante, para luego encogerse levemente los hombros.

' _Algo que no debió ocurrir'_

Armin esperó que continuara y cuando no lo hizo, decidió alentarla.

' _Necesitaré más información'_

Mikasa llevó la mano derecha a su bufanda, meditando sus palabras un instante antes de pronunciarlas.

' _Él… dijo algunas cosas e hizo algo, mientras estaba totalmente borracho, cuando lo llevé a su cama, y pensé que las cosas iban a estar raras entre nosotros. Por lo cual, decidí hablar con él, para decirle que lo dejáramos atrás y que no importaba, que sé que sólo era la borrachera. Pero, la cosa es que no sé si no lo recuerda o decidió actuar como si no ocurrió, lo cual funciona para mí si es lo segundo, pero si es lo primero y lo recuerda igualmente no quiero que vaya a complicar las cosas. No tengo tiempo para complicaciones sin sentido o razón de ser, cuando sé que todo fue un error del alcohol'_

Armin la escuchó hablar, temporalmente impactado por escuchar cuan larga había sido su explicación. Para estándares de Mikasa era casi un discurso. Pero aún no estaba del todo claro.

' _Un momento… ¿qué hizo y dijo Jean?'_ preguntó, sin poder contener que las esquinas de sus labios se alzaran con cierta diversión.

Mikasa no contestó inmediatamente, y él pudo verla ligeramente incómoda, escondiendo un cuarto de su rostro en la bufanda.

' _Él… me besó'_ dijo finalmente.

' _¡NO!'_ soltó Armin con emoción, alargando su mano derecha para apretar el brazo de Mikasa, para luego cubrirse los labios avergonzado de haber reaccionado de una manera tan infantil, se aclaró la garganta, ante la mirada confusa de su amiga, y se enderezó con mayor seriedad _'Te besó, wow, no sabía que Jean tenía tanto coraje dentro de él, dices que te dijo cosas también, ¿qué clase de cosas?'_

' _Cosas sobre… eso no es importante. ¿Debo decirle para que todo quede normal o sólo dejarlo así y esperar que nunca lo recuerde? Porque si está fingiendo, tampoco quiero avergonzarlo'_

' _Oh, definitivamente no está fingiendo'_

' _¿Disculpa?'_

' _Si Jean estuviera fingiendo, sería un manojo de nervios cada vez que te le acercaras. Claramente, no lo recuerda'_

' _¿Por qué dices eso?'_

' _Porque lo conozco'_

Mikasa desvió la mirada sobre el hombro de su amigo por un momento. Ella no lo conocía, por eso estaba preguntando.

' _¿Quieres que lo recuerde?'_ preguntó Armin con calma.

' _No'_ respondió ella con más entonación de la esperada _'No quisiera que se avergonzara por ello'_

Armin le dedicó una sonrisa por un instante, antes de dar vuelta para ir a su dormitorio, Mikasa dio la conversación por terminada, caminando hacia su lado, pero Armin volvió sobre sus pasos antes de que pudiera entrar y la giró por el hombro.

' _Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo por error, ni el beso, ni lo que sea que fue que te dijo'_

' _Estaba borracho'_

' _¿Y qué? Eren parece más honesto borracho, no me extraña que alguien tan honesto como Jean soltara el único secreto que tiene con unas copas encima'_

' _¿Secreto?'_

Armin dudó por un instante, antes de asentir con decisión, escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

' _Jean no es la clase de persona que se guarda las cosas, lo sabes, pero hay veces que es mejor callar cuando crees que tus palabras harán más daño que bien. Jean no es experto en saber cuándo debe callar, pero sí lo ha hecho, cuando se trata de ti'_

' _No estoy segura de entender a qué te refieres'_

Armin miró sobre su hombro, asegurándose que estaban solos, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante acercándose más a su amiga.

' _Piénsalo por un instante, ¿Cómo actúa Jean referente a ti? ¿Crees que te trata como trata a los demás?'_

Mikasa analizó sus palabras por un instante, frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de confusión. Intentando clasificar sus interacciones con Jean, para su sorpresa todas pasaron frente a sus ojos como en una sucesión continua, sin embargo, algunas escenas se destacaron más que otras.

" _Me gusta tu cabello negro"_

" _¡Apuesto toda mi cena en Mikasa!"_

" _Mikasa, esa herida que tienes en el rostro es muy profunda, ¿cómo te la hiciste?"_

" _¡Quítale las manos de encima, bastardo!"_

" _Me gusta que seas más fuerte que yo, me da algo que perseguir"_

" _Tus ojos me gustan más cuando no te ocupas de tantos pensamientos tristes"_

" _Tú eres perfecta"_

Él había dicho todo eso sobrio. Le gustaba su cabello, confiaba en sus habilidades como soldado, notaba cuando algo no estaba bien con ella, la había protegido, e incluso había intentado animarla. Él pensaba que ella era perfecta.

' _Él se preocupa por todos, incluso por Eren'_

' _No como lo hace contigo'_ le dijo Armin con seriedad.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

' _No dudo que le importe, pero lo de ayer fueron cosas de borracho'_

' _¿Realmente crees que Jean es la clase de chico que hace o dice cosas sin intención? No me importa que tan borracho estaba, te aseguro que mantendría cada palabra si lo confrontas al respecto. La pregunta es… ¿quieres confrontarlo al respecto?'_

Armin no esperó su respuesta, se encogió los hombros y se hizo a un lado, partiendo a su propia habitación, dejando la cabeza de Mikasa dividida entre los secretos de Eren y los de Jean.

Era caso perdido intentar adivinar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Eren, sin embargo, basado en lo que le había dicho Armin, no era exactamente difícil conectar los puntos. Jean tenía sentimientos por ella. Suponía que eso explicaba algunas cosas en su trato. Pero no estaba segura de cómo se sentía sobre ser la receptora de dichos sentimientos, sonaba como una responsabilidad, y ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta a aceptar más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía. Era cierto que años atrás, había decidido anteponer a Eren a todo lo demás en su vida, no era exactamente un secreto, pero Eren era toda la familia que le quedaba de su infancia y era su prioridad #1, a la cual se había sumado Armin después de la tragedia, Armin era necesario para Eren, y para ella, era la voz de la razón que tan desesperadamente ellos necesitaban escuchar, y así se había formado una familia, una que se expandió antes de ella darse cuenta, pues, ya había aceptado a Sasha, Connie y Jean en ella. A menor nivel que los dos principales, pero aun así eran importantes para ella, mucho más que las otras personas.

Su mano seguía sobre el pomo de la puerta, y ella no se había movido para entrar. Podía escuchar a Sasha adentro, probablemente cambiándose, y se preguntó qué habría pensado ella cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de Connie. Conociendo a Sasha, probablemente eso la hizo muy feliz.

¿Cómo se sentía ella respecto a los sentimientos de Jean? No estaba segura. No se sentía especialmente feliz, sino un poco pesada. Era un inconveniente, no tenía tiempo para muchachos con enamoramientos. Era uno de los muchos problemas de ser una chica, junto con los senos que se interponían en sus maniobras y sus caderas inusualmente femeninas para la aerodinámica del equipo de 3D, los chicos y sus sentimientos eran un inconveniente igual de problemático de ser una chica. Uno que ella jamás había tenido que experimentar, consciente de que su fuerza era tal que incluso sus dos personas más cercanas constantemente pasaban por alto que, en efecto, ella era una chica.

Por los murmullos que escuchó mientras estaba en la tropa 104, ningún chico se interesaría en ella, por pura intimidación.

Entonces, ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué era Jean la excepción?

De pronto, se sintió molesta con él, ¿qué le dio derecho de verla como una chica? Ella era un soldado y nada más, una que no tenía tiempo de detenerse a considerar sus sentimientos o en como rechazarlo sin lastimarlo.

' _Pero él no me lo dijo'_ murmuró.

Eso era cierto. No era la intención consiente de Jean que ella supiera sobre sus inconvenientes sentimientos hacia ella. Ella se había enterado por accidente. Él no quería que ella supiera, y ella no quería saberlo.

Sí, eso era todo. Simplemente tenía que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era hora de fijar la mira en los secretos de Eren, y dejar esto atrás.

* * *

Jean y Eren terminaron el entrenamiento ya cuando la cena estaba terminando, por suerte, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre. Demasiado ataviados por el dolor de cabeza que aún amenazaba por acabar con ellos, ambos querían simplemente dormir hasta que el mundo dejara de girar. El Capitán Levi había sido especialmente cruel con ellos, probablemente en castigo a su obvia resaca, y les había hecho repetir el último tramo de blancos hasta que había sido perfecto, pese a que sólo Mikasa había logrado eso. Pero al fin, y pese a creer que el día era eterno, el mismo parecía haber terminado.

' _Eren'_ rompiendo el silencio mientras se acercaban a los cuarteles, el muchacho giró un poco el rostro hacia él dándole su atención _'me preguntaste sobre tu comportamiento anoche, y creo que tengo que devolverte la pregunta, ¿acaso hice o dije algo… alarmante anoche?'_

Eren se detuvo, meditando la pregunta por unos instantes.

' _No recuerdo que fueras más imbécil de lo normal, no'_

Jean giró los ojos, pero volvió a preguntar.

' _No dije nada sobre ti y Mikasa… ¿verdad?'_

' _¿Qué?'_ Eren parecía genuinamente confundido, girándose hacia él ' _¿Qué tienes tú que decir sobre Mikasa y yo?'_

Jean se relajó, suspirando y le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia a su molesto compañero.

' _Aparte de que están en ligas diferentes, nada'_

Antes de que Eren pudiera decir nada más, una figura oscura vino desde atrás, había saltado desde el techo de la caseta de vigilancia del cuartel y en un solo movimiento, rápido y eficaz, le sostuvo las manos tras la espalda inmovilizándolo por completo. El muchacho oji-verde ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse, el movimiento era demasiado familiar y la precisión de realizarlo sin causarle ningún daño también lo era.

' _¡Mikasa!'_ soltó inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Jean se ensancharon, mientras fijaba la mirada en la muchacha, que sostenía al chico sin el menor esfuerzo y expresión totalmente indiferente en el rostro, no estaba mirándolo, pero tampoco miraba a Eren, simplemente no miraba a ningún lugar específico. Armin apareció detrás de ella, enviándole una mirada de semi-disculpa a Eren con las cejas alzadas.

' _No nos dejaste muchas opciones, Eren, necesitamos hablar, y no puedes huir esta vez'_

' _¡Armin, esto es secuestro!'_

Jean observó la escena girando los ojos. Estaba demasiado adolorido para preguntar sobre el asunto, era fácil asumir que los dos se habían cansado de que Eren mantuviera en la oscuridad lo que sea que estaba callando. Él los aplaudía por ello, Eren necesitaba dejar de ser tan infantil, y los golpes generalmente lo ayudaban a eso, secretamente, deseó que Mikasa le diera una lección. Sin decir nada, el castaño se retiró a sus aposentos, soñando con un baño y un sueño reparador.

' _¡Suéltenme! ¡Ahora, Mikasa!'_ exigió Eren.

' _Si prometes no huir, te soltaré'_ aseguró Mikasa.

' _¿A dónde voy a ir? Ahora que aceptaron que está bien retenerme en contra de mi voluntad, no podré alejarme sin que tú me traigas de vuelta'_ le dijo Eren con claro resentimiento en la voz. Mikasa lo soltó sin decir nada, pero él estaba seguro de que lo estaba vigilando muy de cerca.

' _No te enojes, Eren, estamos preocupados'_ le dijo Armin.

' _¡Tienen una divertida forma de mostrarlo!'_

' _¿Qué esperas que hagamos cuando has estado evadiéndonos por semanas? No quieres hablar con nosotros, estoy seguro de que es algo grande, y me lo comprobaste anoche… ¿desde cuándo no confías en nosotros?'_

Había un dejo de dolor en la voz del rubio, y eso pareció acallar un poco la furia de Eren. El muchacho suspiró y se sentó al pie de la escalera.

' _Ustedes no son el problema'_ murmuró.

' _Pero aun así nos mantienes en la oscuridad'_ dijo Armin

' _Puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes'_ dijo Mikasa.

Eren guardó silencio por unos segundos, antes de alzar la vista hacia sus dos mejores amigos.

' _Hay cosas que prefiero no decirles porque son como un peso sobre los hombros, nadie quiere cargarlas, y yo no quiero dárselos a ustedes'_

' _Tampoco puedes cargar el peso solo'_ escuchó decir a Mikasa.

' _Las cosas siempre parecen más grandes cuando las callamos, Eren, quizás podamos encontrar una solución si nos dices'_

' _No hay una solución'_

' _Pruébanos. Aun si no hay solución, siempre podemos ayudarte con la carga'_ explicó Armin con confianza.

' _No estás solo, Eren'_ completó Mikasa.

' _Somos familia, ¿recuerdas? No alejes a tu familia'_

Eren Jaeger alternó la vista entre sus dos amigos, y no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre le sorprendía comprobar que era el más inmaduro de los tres por una milla entera. Ambos se veían tan confiados y tan decididos. Sus ojos verdes bajaron a sus manos, mientras respiraba hondo, enderezándose en el escalón, su cabeza dolía como si alguien hubiese intentado partirla por secuelas de la resaca, y quizás por eso había decidido hablar por impulso, en lugar de intentar escapar de la conversación nuevamente. La verdad, estaba cansado de correr, él no quería estar solo. Aunque sonara egoísta, y seguramente lo negaría, la protección de sus dos amigos le hacía sentir seguro, como si una cosa en el mundo aún lo amarrara a la existencia que podía tocar, y no sólo a la que podía ver cuando sus ojos se cerraban. El peso del mundo, parecía difuminarse cuando sabía que ellos dos estaban cerca para rescatarlo e ir tras él. Eran más su familia, que nadie con quien compartiera la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Tomó aire, y sintió su semblante fallar por un instante. Mikasa y Armin se tumbaron a ambos lados de él en la escalinata, esperando.

' _He estado pensando, sobre qué fue diferente cuando pude activar la coordenada en contra de Renier, aunque no he podido hacerlo desde entonces, y analizando los recuerdos de mi padre, creo… que pude usarla porque estaba tocando a la forma titanizada de Dina Fritz, con sangre real. Hemos descartado que Historia pueda comerme porque mi poder sería inútil en ella al ser dominada por la voluntad del prime rey, pero yo recuerdo… como el poder se activó cuando mi puño golpeó la mano de Dina… lo sentí esparcirse dentro de mí, y aunque no sabía que era, igual sé que así comenzó'_

Un periodo de silencio siguió a la confesión. Mikasa se enderezó en el escalón, y Armin soltó un sonoro suspiro.

' _Tienes miedo de que, si se lo dices al alto mando militar, obligaran a Historia a convertirse en titán'_ adivinó Armin.

Eren asintió, sin pronunciar palabra. Armin meditó sus palabras antes de decirlo.

' _Supongo que, si temes eso, es porque hay dos opciones, o crees que el alto mando militar convertiría a Historia en un titán sin voluntad para ser usado como enlace a la coordenada… o porque temes que la harían comerme a mí'_

Eren cerró los ojos con pesadez, dando un único asentimiento.

' _Eso… es lógico'_ dijo Armin con voz apagada _'y no es improbable. De hecho, es más factible que tome mi poder, considerando que, en el estado político dentro de los muros y una guerra a puertas, no pueden dejarnos sin reina'_

Eren suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos.

' _Pero si termina siendo la única manera de manejar la coordinada, no creo que tengamos opción, Eren'_

' _¡Esto es exactamente por qué no quería decirte!'_ dijo Eren con molestia.

' _No vamos a permitir que te hagan eso, Armin'_ dijo Mikasa con decisión.

Ante la mirada de pánico de Eren, y Mikasa, Armin continuó.

' _Lamento decirles, que ninguno de los dos tendría poder en esa decisión, y es una posibilidad real, de llegar a ella'_

Ambos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Armin continuo.

' _Pero aún no sabemos si es la única opción, Eren. Hay muchas cosas que podemos probar antes de eso. Puedes intentar tocar a Historia en forma humana para intentar activar la coordinada, ya función activando tus recuerdos. También podemos intentar experimentar con su sangre, Hanji-san dice que hay una partícula que va delimitada por la información sanguínea de cada individuo. Quizás haya otra salida'_

Los otros dos se relajaron un poco ante la lógica observación.

' _Pero ¿qué pasa si no la hay?'_ preguntó Eren _'¿Qué pasa si le decimos a Hanji-san y agota las opciones y llegamos de nuevo a decidir?'_

' _Aún si no la hay. Dos vidas no son más importantes que las de toda la humanidad que habita los muros, Eren'_

' _Lo son para mí. Especialmente la tuya, por eso peleamos con el Capitán Levi, ¿verdad, Mikasa?'_

' _Y volveríamos a hacerlo'_ completó ella.

' _No podemos ser tan egoístas'_ dijo Armin, clavando la vista en sus manos _'Sé que esto es tiempo prestado'_

' _Si el alto mando militar decide hacer esto, Armin, ¿qué los diferenciaría de Marley? Experimentando con personas para ganar una guerra, igual de pecadores'_

' _Que yo sería voluntario, e incluso apostaría a que Historia también'_

Eren se levantó de la escalinata y les dio la espalda, frotó su rostro con violencia.

' _¿Cómo es eso diferente a los eldianos atrapados entre muros, sin opciones para libertad, que aceptan su destino porque no hay otra opción?'_

' _Cosas horribles pasan en la guerra, Eren, en ambos bandos. Nosotros no seremos la excepción'_

Eren giró sobre sus talones.

' _¡Es por esto que no quería decir nada! ¡Tú ya estás resignado!'_

Armin se colocó de pie también.

' _No estoy resignado, yo quiero vivir. Pero, si lo peor llega a lo peor, tampoco voy a pelear mi destino, Eren. Todos tenemos que aceptar que las cosas no siempre saldrán como queremos'_

Eren respiró hondo, apretando los puños.

' _Pero no sabemos que esa es la única opción, y no puedes esconder información por pensar en el peor resultado, Eren. Tenemos que decirle a Hanji-san'_

Eren sabía que tenía razón, Armin siempre tenía razón. Pero en ese momento lo odió por tenerla. Se alejó de ellos, apretando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Mikasa lo llamó.

' _Existe otra opción, si lo peor llega a lo peor'_

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Mikasa se levantó de la escalinata alternando la vista entre ambos.

' _Historia no es la única persona que conocemos con sangre real, existe otra persona que además ya tiene poderes de cambiante'_

Eren pareció confundido por unos instantes, entonces lo entendió, pero Armin lo dijo por él.

' _Zeke Jaeger'_

Mikasa dio un único asentimiento, por alguna razón, las palabras de Jean frente al mar repicaban en su mente, hay más de una opción al otro lado del océano. Él le había hecho ver eso, y ahora ella extendía eso a sus dos amigos.

' _Yo… no había pensado en eso'_ admitió Eren.

' _Pero no es como si va a acceder a ayudarnos'_ dijo Armin, pensativo _'¿Estás sugiriendo que lo capturemos?'_

' _Probablemente, aunque no es la única posibilidad, aunque sí la mayor, también debemos prepararnos para las demás. No sólo pueden ver enemigos al otro lado del océano, también hay más'_ dijo Mikasa, estaba citando a Jean, y lo sabía.

' _Negociar'_ soltó Armin, como un suspiro, alzando las cejas _'No sería imposible, aunque la logística sería una pesadilla, pero considerando las condiciones que los eldianos son tratados allá, además la inminente posibilidad de lo que harán con ellos cuando ya no sean necesarios… total exterminación, no sería totalmente improbable poder dialogar, si se tiene la oportunidad…'_ Armin se quedó callado, y ambos pudieron casi ver los engranes de su cabeza moverse, pero lo que sea que estaba pensando, no fue compartido.

La atmósfera a su alrededor se relajó un poco. Quizás no habían encontrado una solución para los miedos de Eren, pero ciertamente, habían logrado ampliar el panorama y ver más de una opción.

' _Tenemos que decirle a Hanji-san'_ dijo Armin, con seguridad _'Mañana… ya es tarde'_

Los tres caminaron a la escalinata y comenzaron a subirla, con la conversación fresca dando vueltas en sus mentes.

' _Sonaste como Jean hace un minuto'_ dijo Armin, observando a Mikasa de reojo.

' _Estaba citándolo, de hecho'_ admitió Mikasa, ante la sonrisa de su rubio amigo.

Eren giró los ojos, y alcanzaron el tope de la escalera juntos.

' _Odio cuando el cara de caballo tiene razón en algo'_ murmuró.

Se separaron, los chicos con dirección a su dormitorio y ella al suyo. Su cuarto estaba vacío, seguramente Sasha y Connie aún estaban caminando por allí, y ella cerró la puerta apoyándose en la madera. Dejo caer la guardia por un segundo, tomando un respiro largo y profundo. Podía entender por qué Eren había estado tan extraño, la reacción de Armin era predecible y él miedo de perderlo era demasiado grande, para ambos. De por sí, estaban lidiando con un tiempo de caducidad sobre sus vidas, la idea de que ese tiempo pudiera reducirse, le causaban una sensación tan pesada en el pecho que incluso sus ojos fallaron aguándose por un segundo.

La idea de perder a cualquiera de los dos, era un pensamiento tan absolutamente devastador, de por sí la idea de una vida sin ellos era vagamente soportable, pero la inmediatez de renunciar a alguno de los dos era insoportable.

Caminó hasta su cama, retirándose la chaqueta, pensando en tomar un baño. Su mirada se detuvo sobre el lado de Sasha donde podía observarse el dibujo enmarcado que Connie le había regalado, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Jean había hecho un trabajo excelente, los trazos eran muy precisos y Sasha se veía igual de sonriente a como se veía en la realidad. La muchacha se había emocionado muchísimo al recibir el regalo y Sasha lo había colocado en su mesa desplegado para ser exhibido, aunque ni ella ni Connie parecían haber descubierto quien era el artista.

Mikasa se sentó en su cama, y se inclinó a abrir su baúl para sacar un cambio de ropa limpia. El dibujo de Jean estaba sobre la ropa doblada y ella no pudo evitar tomarlo y observarlo por un segundo, pensando en que, si Sasha se veía igual a su dibujo, realmente ella debía verse igual a la muchacha del suyo. Aunque le resultaba difícil de creer, especialmente, que sus ojos pudieran verse tan bonitos en la realidad como salidos del lápiz de Jean.

 _¿Acaso, realmente era bonita o eran los sentimientos de Jean los que hacían que la viera así?_

Un minuto más tarde, dejó el dibujo en la cama, sobre la bufanda que acaba de retirarse del cuello, y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

Había decidido que quizás los sentimientos de Jean eran inconvenientes, pero en verdad, no eran desagradables.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, tengo que moverme un pelín fuera del IC por motivos de plot, pero estoy intentando que sea lo más sutil posible.**

 **¿Qué tal me fue?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, y/o antorchas.**

 **Feliz shipping.**


	7. Aprensión Desasociada

**Bueno, supongo que igual que en el otro fandom aquí también tengo que llegar a dar explicaciones sobre mi ausencia voluntaria. Explicaré brevemente, que estoy pasando por una de mis rachas depresivas donde cuesta mucho escribir, y eso me ha ido haciendo abandonar todo, pero comienzo a retomarlo. Si les cuento, que en realidad no pensaba continuar este fic, porque, no sé, estaba algo desconectada de él y escribir una Mikasa realista es muy difícil (¿?). Entonces, básicamente, escribí esto como un capricho mío de voltear un poco el personaje de Jean que siempre se preocupa por todos, a que se preocupen por él.**

 **No sé cómo está, sólo sé que Diosa y Row leyeron una parte y no me mataron (¿?) así que asumo que podría estar peor.**

 **Espero a alguien le agrade y espero volver a escribir pronto, en verdad, quiero que Jean recuerde su beso borracho, pero este ritual de pasaje amistoso se me hace necesario por motivos de realismo (¿?).**

 **Saludos a todos.**

* * *

 **Aprensión Desasociada**

Sus ojos avellana se fijaron en el horizonte por un momento mientras una nostalgia inédita se atoraba en algún lugar de su garganta. Se preguntó por qué estaba sintiendo esto tan de repente, cuando no poseía ningún arraigo especial con aquel lugar, por muy hermosa que fuese la vista que se extendía frente a él aparentemente sin final.

Armin había tenido razón, el océano realmente era hermoso. El sonido de las olas era casi melodioso en sus oídos, y había cosas mucho peores que dormirse a ese sonido, incluso disfrutaba el olor marino, con una extraña mezcla de sal y humedad. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo más hermoso era la vista del agua turquesa que se perdía en el horizonte uniéndose al cielo en una paleta que le hacía desear lápices de colores para sus horas de guardia, especialmente al atardecer y al amanecer.

Sin embargo, pese a lo hermoso que lo rodeaba, no podía alejar la sensación de pesadez y nostalgia que le aquejaba cada vez que estaba al tope de la estación de vigilancia. Aún si no tenía claro el por qué.

Sus brazos se cruzaron frente a su pecho mientras meditaba si esto tendría algo que ver con la manera en la que habían cambiado las cosas últimamente, más que con donde se encontraba. Sus turnos de guardia eran cada vez más lejanos y poco comunes, siendo considerado un trabajo de reclutas nuevos y con su atención fijada en otras actividades más referentes al entrenamiento de los novatos y el diseño de los nuevos equipos.

A veces, desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes y menos complicadas, como habían sido en sus años de recluta. No estaba exactamente emocionado por haber sido dejado a cargo mientras la Comandante y el Capitán estaban retirados hacia el muro interino. Apenas lo habían dejado a cargo por dos días, pero odiaba la responsabilidad de pensar qué haría si algo llegase a ocurrir en su ausencia, no estaba seguro de querer tomar decisiones, más de saber si podría hacerlo en primer lugar.

Todos conocían el plan, pero eso ciertamente no lo hacía más fácil.

Así que básicamente había tomado turnos de guardia para usar toda su voluntad en ordenarle al destino no enviarle pruebas que no podía llevar a cabo.

' _No vengan hasta que regrese Hanji-san'_ volvió a soltar a medio aliento, mientras suspiraba.

' _¿Ordenando al enemigo, líder de escuadrón?'_

Jean dio un respingo antes de mirar sobre su hombro, varios metros debajo del muro interino de la estación de vigilancia lo miraba una divertida Sasha, quien subía las escaleras seguida por Connie que cargaba una pequeña bolsa contra su pecho.

' _N-No me llames así'_ suspiró Jean, sonrojándose y negando con la cabeza, mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el horizonte.

' _Pero eso es lo que eres'_ dijo Connie con vehemencia.

Ambos llegaron al tope del muro y se sentaron el borde con las piernas apuntando al otro lado del fuerte de vigilancia que había sido construido por la nación enemiga para desembarcar sin miedo a los titanes. Los scouts que habían dado la vuelta completa a la isla por la orilla del mar habían informado que este era el único espacio calificado para desembarque enemigo, y el único muro en las afueras capaz de brindar un espacio de separación entre los titanes, que el enemigo no tenía forma de saber estaban extintos, y el mar. Hanji había decidido que este era el único lugar por el cual sería factible una invasión y por eso era el nuevo centro de control de operaciones de la legión de reconocimiento.

El anuncio de su "promoción" había sido la semana pasada, y aún no había tenido suficiente tiempo de digerir la decisión de Hanji respecto a él. Hasta ese momento, habría creído que únicamente era el nuevo asistente de papeleo para ella, y que básicamente sólo estaba siendo un mensajero de sus decisiones. De haber pensado en el esquema de la legión, probablemente debió darse cuenta de que siendo los nuevos veteranos alguno de ellos tendría que ser puesto en un puesto de comando, pero no lo había pensado en absoluto, y ciertamente jamás se le habría ocurrido que Hanji le daría el puesto a él.

' _¿Desde cuando eres tan modesto?'_ preguntó Sasha, divertida.

' _No es modestia, obviamente soy el más calificado de todos ustedes, las opciones existentes'_ dijo girando los ojos _'Pero aun así no puedo creerlo'_

' _¿Porque ahora eres nuestro jefe? Siempre has sido mandón, no es nada nuevo'_ dijo Connie enviándole una sonrisa.

Jean giró los ojos, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en el borde del muro.

' _Prefiero seguir mandándolos a ustedes que tomar mando con los novatos'_ murmuró Jean.

' _Pensé que te encantaría la idea tener el mando de reclutas que te miren como el heroico veterano que eres en tu mente'_ dijo Sasha.

' _Bueno, en verdad, sería interesante tener respeto, para variar'_ dijo Jean con sarcasmo. Sasha se rio y le sacó la lengua, pero Connie frunció el ceño con seriedad.

' _No creo que Hanji-san nos separaría… ¿ustedes sí?'_ preguntó Connie, y Jean pudo detectar el recelo en su voz.

De pronto los tres intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre.

' _En verdad, espero que no'_ dijo Jean, encogiéndose los hombros, eso era probablemente lo que más le preocupaba de su nuevo ascenso.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos por unos segundos, y los tres fijaron la vista en el horizonte, con las olas acompañando sus dudas.

' _No pueden separarnos, porque seguimos siendo la guardia principal de Eren'_ anunció Connie de repente. Los otros dos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas.

' _Vaya, así que ser la cola del bastardo suicida tiene una ventaja'_ dijo Jean, sin poder evitar sonreír.

' _Además, tampoco eres un líder tan envidiable para que te envíen a enseñarle valores egoístas a los nuevos'_ dijo Sasha, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _Es verdad, es mejor que te dejen con nosotros que estamos acostumbrados a ignorarte totalmente'_ completó Connie.

' _Quizás sí sería buena idea enviarme con los nuevos. Quizás consiga un escuadrón más inteligente'_

' _No podrías manejarlos, si así fuera, líder de escuadrón'_ señaló Sasha.

' _Si soy tan pésimo líder, ¿Cómo es que siempre termino a cargo de sus traseros?'_ dijo Jean, frunciendo el ceño.

' _Porque eres_ _ **nuestro**_ _líder egoísta'_ dijo Connie, con vehemencia.

Jean los miró por un instante, intentando esconder el agradecimiento en sus ojos, mientras los giraba con insolencia.

' _Está bien, chicos, ya fue suficiente de subirme el ego… ¿qué hacen aquí de todos modos? ¿No deberían estar con el escuadrón este revisando el equipo de maniobra?'_

' _No hizo falta, Mikasa se apareció allí antes que nosotros, con ella allí no hizo falta que nosotros probáramos el equipo para el diseño'_

Jean frunció el ceño ante eso.

' _Mikasa debería estar con Eren y Armin en reclutamiento'_ él debería saberlo, siendo él quien les dio la asignación.

Ambos chicos se encogieron los hombros. Jean suspiró, negando con la cabeza, esos tres cada día estaban más raros entre ellos, y no tenía idea de por qué. Se habían cumplido 6 meses desde que se habían mudado todos al nuevo asentamiento de la legión, y al comienzo la situación había sido como volver a los viejos tiempos, él pensó que todo el asunto del secreto de Eren había sido arreglado y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sin embargo, esos tres parecían ahora estar cargando con un secreto colectivo sobre el cual no se ponían de acuerdo, o manteniendo una pelea completamente ajena al resto del grupo. Lo cual, de alguna manera, era más preocupante.

' _Connie'_ llamó Sasha de repente, alzando las cejas.

' _Ah, lo había olvidado'_ dijo Connie, sacando las raciones de la bolsa y repartiéndolas _'La cocina está cerrada por la renovación, y nos tocaba comer raciones, así que vinimos a comer contigo'_

Jean tomó su ración y miró a Sasha de reojo.

' _¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que tu novia no se las comiera todas?'_

' _Se robó una adicional y me la comí de camino acá'_ contestó Sasha por él.

' _Claro'_ murmuró Jean, y los tres comieron en silencio por unos minutos.

Los tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en el agua del mar que se extendía frente a ellos, y el sentimiento de nostalgia que aquejaba su pecho se hizo un poco más pesado por un instante, comenzando a entender la razón del mismo. Desde que habían sido asignados al escuadrón Levi juntos, Jean nunca más se había planteado la posibilidad de separarse de su familia extensiva, y algo le decía que eventualmente ese sería el camino al que lo llevaría su nueva posición. Odiaba esa sensación, y suponía que las dos personas a su lado habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Eren, Armin y Mikasa no serían separados por órdenes superiores, al menos no por escuadrones diferentes, siendo que ambos chicos eran titanes cambiantes y Mikasa al igual que el Capitán Levi siempre serian parte de la guardia principal de dicho poder. Los otros tres en cambio, eran soldados de un rango más normal, que podrían ser separados en cualquier momento por órdenes militares, incluso existía la posibilidad de que los tres fueran asignados a escuadrones diferentes, y muy lejanos al escuadrón principal. Dudaba seriamente que las decisiones futuras de Hanji como comandante incluyeran la posibilidad de separar a todos sus veteranos, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que esa no era únicamente su decisión, y había que considerar la falta de liderazgo en la legión de reconocimiento.

' _¿Realmente crees que aparecerán?'_ preguntó Connie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Jean volteó a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido. '

' _Es decir, no han venido en todo este tiempo'_

' _Claro que vendrán, pero en realidad yo tampoco entiendo por qué no han venido aún'_ contestó Jean.

Los tres volvieron a mirar al horizonte, con una parte de ellos casi esperando que apareciera algún barco en la distancia.

' _Pues no pueden venir si Jean está a cargo, porque estaríamos condenados'_ dijo Sasha.

' _Te oigan todos los dioses'_ dijo Jean llevando una mano a su frente, deseándolo con demasiada fuerza como para importarle el insulto.

Ambos chicos soltaron una pequeña risa.

' _¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde?'_ preguntó Connie.

' _Bueno, sabrás que Marco decía que era exactamente por eso que sería buen líder. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo. Si algo me ha quedado después de todas esas conversaciones con Armin sobre desaprobar las decisiones de mis superiores, es entender que no tengo lo que se necesita para sacrificar lo que se deba como líder'_ lo dijo sonriendo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció engañado por eso.

' _¿Quizás por eso eres buen líder?'_ preguntó Connie, con inseguridad _'Quiero decir, ¿Prefiero perseguir a alguien que no sacrificaría sin pensarlo?'_

Jean lo observó con incredulidad un instante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasha estalló en carcajadas, y negó con la cabeza.

' _Connie, ¿se lo estás diciendo o preguntando?'_

' _¿Qué?'_

' _¿Qué?'_

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos con miradas gemelas que oscilaban entre confusión y entretenimiento, y fue el turno de Jean de reír.

' _Son unos tontos, ambos'_

' _Pues somos tu tonto escuadrón'_ dijo Connie.

' _Ojalá lo fueran, en verdad'_

' _Tenemos que serlo, ¿quién impedirá que mueras?'_

Jean sonrió enviando la vista al horizonte nuevamente, y extrañamente el sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a desprenderse de su pecho.

' _Es cierto, tienen que mantenerme vivo, así que no pueden separarse de mí, y definitivamente no pueden morir en mi guardia'_ les ordenó en voz fuerte.

' _Entendido, líder de escuadrón'_ dijeron los dos a la vez.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, el cambio de guardia lo alcanzó y no le quedó otra opción que bajar con sus compañeros e ir a sus habitaciones al lado norte del nuevo edificio. Sasha y Connie ya no escondían de ninguna manera su relación, al menos no frente a él, lo que significaba que constantemente se sentía como la tercera rueda de ese combo, no sólo se tomaban las manos, sino que incluso se besaban frente a él.

' _Tenemos que revisar nuevamente la conversación sobre limites'_ dijo Jean apenas vio que comenzaban a caminar semi abrazados a su lado.

' _Solamente dices eso porque estás celoso de no tener novia'_ dijo Connie con una sonrisa.

' _Ese no es el punto. El punto es que deberían tenerme algo de respeto y no lanzarme su relación en la cara a cada segundo que estamos solos'_ dijo Jean con fastidio.

' _No es a cada segundo, además tú ya lo sabes, no tiene punto esconderlo'_ dijo Sasha.

' _¡Ahora soy un oficial de comando!'_

' _¿y qué? Aun eres Jean' dijo Connie._

' _No harían esto frente al Capitán Levi'_ dijo Jean señalando la mano de Connie en la cintura de Sasha.

' _Eso es porque el Capitán da miedo, tu no'_ dijo Sasha alargando la mano para halarle la mejilla, Jean la alejó de un manotazo antes de que lo tocara.

' _No hagas eso, te he dicho que odio que hagas eso'_

Sasha giró los ojos, enviándole una sonrisa.

' _Connie, creo que llegó el momento de buscarle una novia. Se está poniendo más gruñón'_

El rostro de Jean se tiñó de rojo, mientras Connie estallaba en una carcajada sonora.

' _¡Yo_ _ **no**_ _necesito una novia!'_ dijo indignado y arrastrando las palabras.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, totalmente ignorándolo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

' _En realidad, he notado algunas nuevas reclutas mirándolo en los entrenamientos'_ dijo Sasha.

' _¿En serio?'_ preguntó Connie con cierta incredulidad _'¿Quién está mirando a Jean?'_

' _Sasha, no'_ ordenó Jean, siendo totalmente ignorado.

' _Escuché a algunas de las nuevas de Sina hablando de él hace unos días, y estoy bastante segura que una lo invitó a comer con ellas y él dijo que no'_

Ambos giraron hacia Jean con las cejas alzadas.

' _Déjenme en paz'_

' _¿Por qué no comiste con las nuevas?'_ preguntó Connie.

Jean los miró de manera fría por unos instantes, considerando seriamente no contestarles, pero suspiró sonoramente antes de hacerlo.

' _Porque tenía trabajo, ya déjenlo así'_

' _Quizás no eran su tipo, ¿Cuál es tu tipo, Jean?'_

Jean se detuvo en su caminata para girarse a ellos y mirarlos con seriedad.

' _¡No tengo un tipo, no estoy interesado, y déjenme en paz!'_ les gritó de la manera más amenazante que pudo, desgraciadamente, justo en ese instante sus ojos se fijaron en exactamente en la representación gráfica de cuan falsa eran sus palabras, haciéndole flaquear su expresión amenazante por una ligeramente preocupada.

Mikasa Ackerman bajaba las escaleras de la estación norte, deteniéndose a mitad de camino para esperar a Eren y Armin que salían de una oficina diferente, antes de terminar de descender hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

' _Mikasa…'_ su nombre rodó por sus labios antes de que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, y de pronto fue consciente de que todos lo estaban mirando ' _¿Por qué no respetaste el esquema de repartición de trabajo que te entregué?'_ preguntó inmediatamente, siendo totalmente incapaz de detener sus palabras, con los ojos fijos en Mikasa que lo miró con cierta sorpresa, no era normal que él la confrontara cuando había cambios repentinos en sus asignaciones, ciertamente tampoco frente a los demás, pero él dejó los ojos fijos en ella, esperando una respuesta y decidido a no retractarse.

' _El Capitán Levi solicitó que en su ausencia supervisara la prueba de los equipos cuando estuviese libre'_ respondió Mikasa en voz monótona, pero manteniendo recelo en sus ojos.

' _Pero no estabas libre, te asigné con Eren y Armin para los nuevos reclutas'_

' _Armin y Eren eran perfectamente capaces de atender eso'_

' _También lo eran Sasha y Connie con sus asignaciones'_

Mikasa y él compartieron una mirada en silencio por casi un minuto entero, ella sabía que él la había descubierto, pero Jean quería oírlo de su boca. Mikasa Ackerman no desobedecería órdenes militares a menos que implicara una petición de Eren, y él quería saber que petición era esa.

' _En realidad, es culpa mía'_

La voz de Armin le tomó por sorpresa, y terminó desviando la mirada hacia él, con las cejas alzadas.

' _Por alguna razón, puso muy nerviosas a las reclutas femeninas especialmente a las que estaban con Eren, así que me pareció más adecuado que fuese a probar el equipo, recordando la petición del Capitán. Lo siento, Jean, respetaremos mejor el horario a futuro'_

Jean fijó la vista en su rubio compañero por un instante, para luego fijarla en Mikasa que no había retirado su vista de él, y culminando en Eren que estaba mirando el cielo con una pose distraída. No podía estar seguro de si eso era una mentira o no, ciertamente ya había pasado antes, especialmente con el subgrupo de idiotas que parecían adorar a Eren como a un Dios últimamente. Jean suspiró y volvió a girar al frente, no serviría nada seguir preguntando, aun si tenía razón, ninguno de los tres le diría nada.

' _Está bien'_ dijo finalmente.

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes, mientras continuaban caminando a sus dormitorios, hasta que Sasha volvió a romperlo.

' _No evadas el tema y dinos tu tipo'_

' _Te dije que no tengo ningún tipo y me dejes en paz, Sasha'_

' _Todos tienen un tipo'_

' _¿Tu tipo era un enano pelón, antes de conocerlo?'_ preguntó Jean con las cejas alzadas, para luego girarse hacia Connie con una sonrisa burlona _'¿y tú estabas buscando por tu media patata?'_

Sasha le sacó la lengua nuevamente, y Connie se encogió los hombros.

' _No sé por qué las chicas te miran con esa boca tan grosera, la verdad'_ dijo Sasha, haciéndolo reír.

' _¿De qué están hablando?'_ preguntó Eren de repente, con las cejas alzadas.

' _Sasha quiere que le busquemos una novia a Jean, para que deje de ser un amargado y celoso'_ explicó Connie.

' _¡No estoy amargado!'_

' _¡Entonces admite que sí está celoso!'_

' _Por todos los demonios…'_

' _La cosa es que podríamos buscarle novia, porque Sasha dice que las chicas lo miran'_

Jean llevó la mano a su frente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Eren parpadeó oscilando la vista entre Jean, Connie y Sasha, antes de soltar una carcajada.

' _No es cierto, ¿quién va a estar mirando al cara de caballo?'_

' _De hecho es bastante popular con las nuevas reclutas, especialmente las menores, yo también me he dado cuenta'_ contestó Armin, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _Lo sabía'_ dijo Sasha.

' _No los ayudes, Armin'_

' _Pero es cierto. Ha ido en aumento después de su promoción, también'_

' _Sasha, si vas a molestar a las reclutas por una novia que no necesito, voy a dejarte entrenando de noche sin comer'_

Sasha abrió la boca sorprendida e indignada.

' _No harías eso, me adoras'_

Antes de que Jean pudiera contestar, Connie se dirigió a Armin.

' _Es cierto, Armin debe saber cuál es el tipo de Jean, es el más observador'_

Jean se tropezó con sus propios pies y le envió una mirada de pánico a Armin, que no estaba mirándolo a él, sin poder evitar observar a Mikasa de reojo, que sorprendentemente sí estaba mirándolo. Jean cerró los ojos con pesadez, intentando enviar mensajes telepáticos al rubio para que cerrara la boca.

' _Pues…'_ Armin meditó la pregunta por un instante _'hipotéticamente, diría que le atraen las mujeres fuertes a las que sería incapaz de controlar, que representen un reto para él'_

Connie y Sasha lo miraron fijamente, analizando sus palabras, antes de girar hacia Jean, con las cejas alzadas.

' _Básicamente, ¿quiere alguien que lo ponga en su lugar, entonces?'_ preguntó Sasha, sonriendo.

' _Yo lo llamaría más como alguien que lo inspirara a ser mejor'_ dijo Armin, mirando a Jean con una sonrisa de complicidad. Jean aguantó la respiración, esperando que el asunto se diera por saldado, y completamente perdiendo la mirada que intercambió el rubio con Mikasa.

' _Yo habría pensado que preferiría alguien a quien pudiera pasarle por encima fácilmente'_ dijo Eren, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _No, perdería el interés en eso muy rápido'_ dijo Armin, encogiéndose los hombros.

' _¿Qué mujeres conocemos que sean fuertes e incontrolables?'_ pregunto Connie _'Aparte de Annie, Hanji-san y Mikasa, claro'_

Jean se detuvo en su caminata y los dejó avanzar con una pose molesta, giró sobre sus talones dándoles la espalda y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

' _¿A dónde vas, líder de escuadrón?'_ preguntó Sasha, riendo.

' _Lo más lejos de ustedes dos que pueda, hasta que maduren'_ anunció con voz fuerte sin girarse a ellos.

Escuchó a sus amigos reír una vez más antes de perderse escaleras arriba. Realmente no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente con que distraerse, pero no estaba seguro de poder seguir formando parte de esa conversación, sin terminar revelándose a sí mismo, por lo que huir se tornó en la decisión más lógica. Su amistad con Mikasa Ackerman había avanzado lo suficiente en los últimos meses que habían pasado trabajando en el nuevo equipo de maniobra, hasta el punto de entablar conversaciones largas, tan largas como Mikasa era capaz de tener, y él había perdido la mayor parte del nerviosismo de hablar con ella cuando estaban solos. Los cuales eran avances demasiado importantes como para arruinarlo revelándose a sí mismo como un imbécil, por sentimientos que ya debería haber dejado atrás hace mucho.

' _Líder de escuadrón'_

Jean giró sobre sus talones con molestia, esperando alguno de sus amigos a su espalda con una sonrisa burlona, pero encontrando a Floch en cambio. Jean giró los ojos, mirándolo con impaciencia, no tenía tiempo para otra queja sobre la negativa de Hanji a permitirle remitir de rama.

' _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?'_ preguntó Jean.

El muchacho sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo alcanzó, alargando el brazo.

' _La guardia de la puerta me pidió que te entregara esto'_

Jean tomó el sobre, alzando las cejas al ver la dirección remitente, y sin decirle nada al otro muchacho, comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria nuevamente, observando el sobre con los ojos muy abiertos. Escuchó a Floch llamarlo a su espalda, pero lo ignoró. Sus piernas lo llevaron de nuevo al edificio norte de las habitaciones, aunque no hizo ninguna decisión consciente de ir allí, los chicos ya habían entrado a sus respectivos cuartos compartidos, y el subió dos escalones antes de detenerse y dejarse caer sentado en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Sus ojos seguían pegados en el sobre en sus manos, y de alguna manera el aire se había quedado atorado en algún lugar de su garganta. No estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo pasó allí sin moverse, pero debió ser bastante porque cuando la voz de Eren lo llamó al tope de la escalera, el muchacho ya se había cambiado fuera de su uniforme a su ropa de dormir.

' _¿Estás bien? Te vez algo ido'_

' _Sí, claro, estoy bien'_ contestó Jean en voz monótona, sin voltearse. Sintió pasos detrás de él y la voz de Eren sonó mas cerca.

' _Casi todos están en nuestra habitación, ¿no vienes?'_

La mano de Jean tembló por un instante, bajando la carta hasta su rodilla y asintió levemente.

' _Sí, voy en un momento, tengo que leer algo primero'_

Eren pareció aceptar eso como respuesta y volvió a entrar en la habitación, Jean llevó la mano izquierda a su frente, frotando su sien. Suponía que su cuerpo lo había llevado allí por inercia para buscar la compañía de sus amigos, pero no había podido terminar el camino de las escaleras que los separaban de él. Dio la vuelta al sobre entre sus dedos mirándolo de manera intensa, pero sin atreverse a abrirlo.

Los escenarios trágicos corrían por su mente sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos, con su parte pesimista tomando total control de su mente, no se movió por varios minutos más, agradeciendo que fue Eren y no alguno de los otros quien lo encontrara o habría tenido que responder muchas preguntas. Jugó con el borde de la carta por unos instantes, sin atreverse a romper el sello. El sonido de la voz de Armin le hizo dar un respingo y se las arregló para esconderse bajo la escalera antes de que el rubio lo ubicara. Probablemente Eren había mencionado que estaba solo afuera observando una carta con aprensión y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien viniera por él.

Los pasos de Armin resonaron sobre su cabeza, haciendo crujir la madera de las escaleras, pero aparentemente incapaz de observarlo en la oscuridad que había debajo de los escalones. Escuchó al rubio suspirar, y entrar nuevamente a la habitación de los chicos, donde claramente pudo escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sasha. Negando con la cabeza, Jean giró sobre sus talones, caminando hasta la izquierda donde estaba el cuarto de las chicas, el cual obviamente estaría vacío ahora que tenía confirmación del paradero de la chica patata. Sin pensarlo, se sentó frente a la puerta, dejándose caer contra la puerta y golpeándose la cabeza con la madera.

' _Así que no tengo una pesadilla'_ acotó, por el dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la carta, y la apoyó en sus rodillas con pesadez, deslizando el dedo por el sello y rompiéndolo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese sacar la carta, el apoyo de su espalda desapareció y sin aviso cayó tendido de espaldas en el piso de la habitación de las chicas, donde una confundida Mikasa Ackerman lo observaba desde arriba.

' _¿Jean?'_

El muchacho se incorporó tan rápido que casi saltó del piso como un gato.

' _Lo lamento… es que Sasha… digo, pensé que no había nadie aquí… pensé que tú estarías arriba con los demás…'_

Jean se cayó, deteniendo su balbuceo e intentando no echar atrás meses de avance amistoso en una locura temporal. Negando con la cabeza, se enderezó frente a ella enviándole una mirada de disculpa.

' _Lo lamento, Mikasa'_

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella volvió a hablar.

' _¿Te encuentras bien?'_

' _Sí, claro, estoy bien'_ contestó Jean en voz monótona, sin voltearse. De la misma manera que había contestado a Eren unos minutos atrás.

' _No creo que eso sea cierto'_

Jean permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, debatiéndose entre dar una respuesta genérica y huir, o de hecho explicarle lo que pasaba. En los últimos meses, él había terminado diciéndole cosas que jamás le habría dicho un año atrás, y sabía que todo provenía de la anormal cantidad de tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, juntado con su insistencia de que realmente eran amigos. Aun así, mejores amigos estaban arriba, y él estaba evitándolos a los tres, porque no quería hablar, porque quería estar solo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, a tres metros de la chica de sus sueños, que mostraba algún vestigio de preocupación por él y una parte oscura en su interior quería abrirse para ella.

' _Jean'_

' _No estoy bien'_ contestó en un susurro que estuvo seguro de que ella escuchó.

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación a su espalda, se apoyó en la madera de la puerta observando la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta que él giró hacia ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, pero Jean desvió los suyos casi de manera instantánea.

' _No es nada. Quizás estoy haciéndome una tormenta en la cabeza'_ dijo apretando la carta en su puno, y encogiéndose los hombros para restarle importancia _'Ya sabes, Armin dice que soy preocupón'_

Mikasa no retiró la mirada de él, esperando que continuara. Jean volvió a considerar seriamente irse, pero no sentía que sus piernas le responderían para huir de ella. Tomó aire, y levantó la vista con cierta aprensión.

' _Recibí una carta'_

' _Puedo ver eso'_

Jean alzó la carta hasta su línea de visión, y se encogió los hombros.

' _Es de Trost. Bueno, para ser más específico, es de mi casa'_

Mikasa pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, enderezándose y mirándolo de manera expectante.

' _¿Son malas noticias?'_

' _De hecho, no lo sé. No la he leído'_

' _¿Por qué no?'_

Jean meditó su respuesta por unos instantes, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, antes de contestar. Suspiró, encogiéndose los hombros, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse a los pies de Mikasa junto a la puerta de la habitación.

' _Supongo que porque soy un cobarde'_

' _No estoy segura de entender. No eres un cobarde'_

Jean alzó la mirada a ella, enviándole una sonrisa triste. Ella daba tan pocos cumplidos y ahora lo recibía sin el menor valor de disfrutarlo.

' _Lo soy cuando se refiere a esto'_ dijo, ensenándole la carta.

' _Pensé que dijiste que no la habías leído'_

' _No lo hice'_

' _¿Qué podría asustarte de una carta sin leer?'_

' _¿Qué hago si son malas noticias?'_

Los ojos gris-azulado de Mikasa brillaron por un instante, alcanzando el entendimiento de la situación. Asintiendo, la muchacha se deslizó por la madera de la puerta hasta sentarse a su lado, fijando la vista al frente.

' _¿Por qué piensas que son malas noticias?'_

Jean estiró las piernas frente a él, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con una pose ligeramente infantil.

' _No lo sé. Quizás… porque cada vez que veo a mi madre le grito que deje de escribirme a menos que sea una emergencia, ¿quizás por eso?'_

' _¿Por qué harías eso?'_

' _Eren te diría que porque soy un pésimo hijo'_

' _No creo que lo seas'_

Jean la miró con sorpresa por un segundo, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a fijar la vista al frente.

' _No quiero que me escriban porque tengo demasiado de que preocuparme sin que me cuenten sus vidas aburridas y pueblerinas'_

' _Eso no es cierto'_

La confianza con la que había dicho esa afirmación le hizo retroceder al muchacho en su cabeza, preguntándose desde qué momento era que ella había comenzado a saber algo sobre él.

' _¿No es cierto? Mi familia es una molestia constante'_

Mikasa giro el rostro hacia él, observándolo de manera fija por más de un minuto hasta que él desvió la mirada, y negó con la cabeza. Soltando la respuesta como su usual vomito de la verdad.

' _Está bien. No lo soporto. No soporto que me escriban ¿ok? Es eso. No soporto que me escriban porque no tengo tiempo de extrañarlos, y cuando me escriben los recuerdo y sólo… no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por ellos también, cuando están tan lejos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto… No lo soporto, prefiero no pensar en eso hasta donde se pueda evitarlo…'_

Mikasa lo observó por un instante más antes de asentir.

' _Quizás solo te extraña, tu madre, digo'_

Jean bajó la mirada hasta la carta, aguantando la respiración.

' _Quizás. Pero si le digo que la extraño aparecerá aquí con una cesta de comida y arruinara mi autoridad'_

Mikasa le sonrió por un breve segundo, antes de señalar la carta con el dedo índice.

' _Sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo'_

Jean suspiró, levantando la carta nuevamente y sacándola del sobre, pero deteniéndose antes de poder leerla.

' _No puedo, ¿y si alguien está muerto?'_

Mikasa le arrebató la carta de la mano en un solo movimiento abriéndola y ojeándola por exactamente dos segundos, antes de devolvérsela.

' _Nadie está muerto'_

La carcajada que salió de los labios del muchacho fue totalmente involuntaria, y le hizo sonrojarse por un momento. No pudo evitarlo, esa única frase había retirado un peso tan grande de su cuerpo que era imposible calcularlo en ese momento. Había pasado tantas horas preocupándose por la separación de su familia adoptiva, que la sola idea de plantearse algo similar en su familia real le habían hecho estar seguro de que no era algo que él fuese capaz de manejar. Ni en ese momento, ni en ese estado mental, ni en su actual realidad. El muchacho tomó la carta, respirando hondo, y colocándola en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

' _¿No vas a leerla?'_

' _No, si son buenas noticias, puede esperar'_

Mikasa abrazó sus rodillas, mirando al frente.

' _Gracias'_ dijo Jean, de repente.

Mikasa lo observó por un instante, antes de fijar sus ojos nuevamente al frente. Considerando que Armin le había hecho notar como el muchacho a su lado se esforzaba tanto en asegurarse de que todos sus compañeros se encontraran bien, se sentía incluso un poco ridículo recibir agradecimiento por algo tan pequeño en comparación.

' _Somos amigos, ¿no?'_

Jean parpadeó ante la palabra con A, y asintió sin poder evitar sonreír.

' _Sí, pero en verdad, significa mucho para mí, saber que te importe'_

' _Sí, me importa'_

Jean abrió la boca para contestar, pero Mikasa no llegó a escuchar la respuesta pues fue silenciada por Sasha que apareció en su rango de visión, arrodillándose frente a Jean y halándole el brazo.

' _¿Dónde estabas? ¡Eren dijo que estabas solo y deprimido como un gato perdido! ¡Te estábamos buscando!'_

Jean alzó las cejas, enviándole una sonrisa a su amiga, antes de colocarse de pie, llevándola con él.

' _Estoy bien, Sasha, vamos a buscar a tu novio antes de que ponga una alerta por mí con los guardias'_

Sasha le contestó algo en un tono sarcástico, pero él no la estaba oyendo. Había vuelto la vista a tiempo para ver a Mikasa entrar nuevamente a su habitación. A veces, era fácil para él olvidarse de que no sólo tenía que preocuparse por sus amigos, sino que también tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. Se sentía bien recordar que en verdad no estaba sólo, y que entre esos que tenía para contar sus penas, se encontraba también Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
